


Harry Potter and the Turn to Greatness

by Lightning_Peverell



Series: Harry Potter and Road to Greatness [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus Harry Potter, Azkaban, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Divination, Eidetic Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Harry Peverell, Horcrux References, Independent Harry Potter, Lord Gaunt, Lord Peverell, Lord Slytherin, M/M, N.E.W.T.s | Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, Older Draco Malfoy, Older Harry, POV Albus Dumbledore, POV Percy Weasley, Past Child Abuse, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Psychological Trauma, Special Hedwig, Will Magic, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 68,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Peverell/pseuds/Lightning_Peverell
Summary: Book 2: (Older than canon) Harry is abandoned, first by his Parents, then by his Guardians. He is socially awkward and has photographic memory, he is abused and now is independent. Read and learn about his journey from being no one to becoming one of the greatest wizards in the wizarding history, and how he deals with several annoyances in his path.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter and Road to Greatness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740844
Comments: 93
Kudos: 553





	1. What Happened to Dursleys?

**Chapter 1 What Happened to Dursleys?**

**_During December, 1986_ **

**_H_ ** _e slowly walked down the cemented path, of his childhood. The night had fallen and the moon was hidden behind the clouds. Time was perfect for him to move into the house. He made a slashing motion with his wand and the wires that lit the houses and street died. All that was left was darkness, reminding him of his old room. He then walked slowly towards the house of 4 Privet Drive. It was quarter to ten, the occupants must be preparing to sleep. He knocked and waited. Let them come to him, after all he did take a long journey. He heard thundering footsteps announcing the whale of a man approaching the door. “Who is there on the door, at this hour? I have been working my ass off. And I come to home to relax only to be disturbed by these hooligans!!” With a jerk the door opened._

_There he stood in front of him, looking down at him through the light of a flashlight, through his thick mustache and small eyes. “YOU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOUNG HERE BOY!!??” he made a move to hold Harry by scruff, Harry stepped back and took out his wand and pointed it at Vernon. Sudden stillness and the movement of fear in Vernon’s eyes told Harry that he knew what Harry held. “What do you want?” He asked through clenched teeth. “A conversation.” Harry said simply._

_Vernon moved back and started moving towards the living room in the darkness. Harry followed him, on his way he saw the cupboard under the stairs; that place despite its sadness and pain was his sanctuary. He closed his eyes and followed the whale of the man into the living room. He went and quietly sat down on Vernon’s chair. The special one he had brought that had velvety cushions. He knew that this would irk the man, but he wanted the man to just give him a reason. Meanwhile Vernon lit up a few candles that he had fished out. After making himself comfortable, he looked up at Vernon, the man was turning purple when he noticed where Harry was sitting. “I travelled quite a bit to reach here, get me a glass of water.” Harry ordered-cum-said, in a calm tone. “NOW LOOK HERE BOY, I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS INSOLENCE!!! IF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, I CAN REMIND YOU WHAT AM I CAPABLE OF!” he shouted. Spit made his way out of the mouth when he did that. “Water?” Harry said again, the beef stood up and made his way to kitchen to get some water. He heard some commotion upstairs and the horse faced woman with permanent sour look attached to it stood near the door frame of the room. She saw with wide eyes the scene that played out in front of her. “What are you doing here?” she whispered out loud. Vernon by that time had brought water and with a bang of glass placed it in front of Harry. Harry slowly picked it up and held it in front of his mouth. He then extended his arm and inverted the glass, all water fell onto the floor; over the rug that his “Aunt” Petunia loved so much. He then turned to look at Petunia._

_“I am here to say a hello, Petunia. Your husband seems to be living under delusion that he can do something about it, why don’t you put his worries at ease?” Harry said calmly without raising his voice, he still had his wand in his hand and he was sure that Petunia saw that. The woman was still standing near the doorway, half of her body hidden behind the door frame. With a sudden swiftness she turned and threw Vernon’s hunting gun at him from the door frame. Harry raised his wand and on the way to Vernon the gun transformed into a cactus. Vernon did not see that and gleefully caught it only to drop it and start shouting in pain. “Guts Petunia? I did not know that.” Harry said._

_“I too am shocked to see that you have grown a spine, boy!” she said hands crossed on her chest. “Yes, well time changes and so do people, don’t they?” Harry waved his wand again at the cactus and charmed them to attack Vernon, he then again pointed his wand at the fat ass and whispered, “Silencio.” Vernon screamed but did so ever so silently._

_“VERNON!” she took a step closer to him and then turned to Harry, “I fed you, gave you clothes, gave you a roof to live! And this is how you repay me! I should have dropped you off to orphanage, the moment I laid my eyes on you. I know what you were! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? She got that blasted letter and disappeared off to that -- that school -- and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was -- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"_

_She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.  
"Then she met that Potter at school and they had YOU! They left and got married. Huh! Even after getting herself knocked, my parents were still proud of her. When she brought you to me, I, of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as -- as -- abnormal -- and then she went on and forgot all about you, as if you (she looked at him as if he was a wraith) were not hers but mine! She is nothing but a freak – a disappointment and a whore!!” she ended shouting._

_Words washed over Harry, but Harry felt nothing, no emotions cropped up, nothing happened._

_“Vernon and I decided, that if we were to raise you, we shall beat that freakishness out of you!” Petunia ended._

_“Get me another glass of water, I am thirsty.” Harry said. With wobbly legs and cold glare, Petunia went and got a glass of water for him, all the while the pieces of cactus kept on attacking Vernon, though the vigor with which they were doing it now had subsided. The man was no longer shouting but whimpering now. Petunia brought down the glass of water for him._

_“It took me a lot of time, but I think I have decided your punishment, well not a punishment but a sentence rather. Before that, tell me why did you abandon me that day?”_

_“Abandon YOU!! What the devil are you saying boy, we did no such thing. It was you, you ran away. Vernon went inside the stalls to check on you and you were not there. Don’t you dare blame that on us!”_

_“Don’t worry, your list is long enough as it is.” Harry said, though now he was looking at Vernon._

_“Finite!” He said and the pieces subsided Vernon’s whimpering came back and Petunia rushed to him._

_She then slowly started taking out the needles that pricked him. “Why did you lie to her about abandoning me? Why did you leave me there?” Harry asked._

_“What – the devil—are you talking boy?” He said through deep breaths._

_“You told her that I ran away from the stalls, where as I know that you left me there. So tell her the truth and tell me why did you do so?” Harry asked again._

_“I…don’t know what you are talking about!” He said again. Harry raised his wand in Vernon’s direction. He wanted this chapter to end today and right now._

_“I won’t repeat myself Dursely!” Harry said a bit forcefully._

_Dursley’s face had gone white, he was trembling. He looked down and said, “You were meant to be picked up by someone else.”_

_“Someone else? How can you take this decision all by yourself? If you were sending the boy to orphanage, then I should have been consulted.” Petunia said._

_“No, I don’t think, he would be afraid, if that was true. Who was to pick me up?” Harry said._

_“I don’t know their names. A colleague of mine frequents the unsavory parts of London, he said that there was real money there. I needed money for a deal that I was on the verge of cracking. I took money from this guy. He was real dangerous, he said that I had to pay money back in time, or else he will destroy me. The deal was successful, when I returned to pay him back, he said about these places, there were these places that shall take children away for good and forever. The younger the child, the more you get paid. My colleague probably must have told him about you. He said that my amount shall be forgone, if I could give the boy to him.” He said very softly. Petunia had removed her hand from Vernon’s shoulder and placed it on her open mouth._

_“You tried to sell me?” Harry said._

_“No—no, this cannot be. How can you do this? How dare you!!??” Petunia shouted._

_“The boy is nothing more than a freak, Pet. He was an off loader all the time he lived here. He was nothing but a nuisance. I was just trying to make more money for us, our family. Please understand Pet.” Vernon pleaded._

_“How could you!?? You too have a child!! I am so happy that Dudley is at his friend’s place.” Petunia moved to a seat and sat down crying._

_“Save this drama, for your own private time. You (he said while pointing to Vernon), if you did strike a deal and sell me, why did no one come to pick me up?”_

_“There was a mix-up in the dates, I got to know about it when they came to my door knocking. I had already taken advance money. I had to return it along with the interest to those guys. They were not happy.” Vernon said._

_Harry moved to stand while facing the couple in deep contemplation, all the while reinforcing his Occlumency shields. Vernon was trying to calm his wife, who herself was in deep contemplation. “Listen to me you piece of shit, you will go to the police station and tell them all the information about this man, everything till the last straw. You will by tomorrow’s end sell everything to anyone who wishes to buy it and leave this country. You will tell everyone that you are moving to Australia, while you will move to Sweden. You will tell me if Dudley ever bears a child that has magical potential and a promise to never harm such child. I do not want to destroy the family that Dudley has, given that my own family threw me out to dogs (he said while looking at Vernon). Is it clear?” Harry said. The couple nodded._

_Harry raised his wand and started chanting the spell from the Peverell Grimore, “Polliceri Ligaveris” all the while golden strands erupted from his wand encircling the hands of the couple and getting absorbed into their skin. “When the time comes you will know how to find me.”_

_With that said, Harry moved out. He wanted to hurt these people and give them physical pain, but he knew what it was to loose parents and he did not want Dudley to suffer the same. He had come here thinking that this might give him closure, but all it did was increase the pain. Abandoning was one thing, but to think that the man was going to sell him, he spat on his way out._

_The door that he had closed with a loud slam opened again, and Harry saw Petunia come out, bearing a candle in her hands. “Harry!” she said as she made her way to him. “Harry, I…I did not know that he was going to do that. I never in million years could fathom that he would do something like this.” She said._

_“If this surprises you, ask him what happened the night when you and your son went to Marge’s and he returned home. He may tell you any cock-and-bull story but believe me, it is not true.” Harry said._

_“For what it is worth, I am sorry.” She said very softly._

_“You threw a gun at him, so that he may kill me. No, this does not change anything.” Harry said. Saying that he started making his way towards the Church where Hedwig awaited him._

*******

**A few weeks after the OWLs examinations**

“Again!” yelled Master Pedro, from where he sat in the corner of a room in the basement of the Peverell Coach house. The bespectacled boy jabbed his beaded wand out again and unlike previous attempts, yelled, _“Expecto Patronum!”_ The wand produced white hue light again for a few moments before it dissolved into nothingness. A drop of sweat dropped from his forehead onto ground. “I cannot understand where I am failing!!” He said.

“I am thinking of the happiest memory I could!! But still the spell escapes me.” He said in frustration.

“Can you share that memory with me, Harry?” Master Pedro asked.

Harry looked down at his wand in deep contemplation. He had been using memory of his time with his grandparents, when he felt their pure love and tension free life. It was private to him. He then shook his head. Master Pedro sighed and got up from his place and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, the Patronus charm, is tough for a reason. You need to fuel it with your positive and pure emotions. Thinking of a happy memory is the easiest way to do so. That is the major reasons why dark forces fail at it. They can think of all happy memories they have, but those memories do not have any positive or pure emotions in them. Think of emotions you feel when you think of memory you think of, see if it is completely pure. No malice, no negativity should surround you. We will continue tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and they both moved out. After bidding Master Pedro goodbye, he settled on the sofa. A bowl of snacks appeared in front of him and he shouted out, “Thank you, Lopsy!” and started eating it. The newspaper had some big headlines in international section. There were problems arising in Middle East it seemed. The magical government had called for international support and the International Confederation of Wizards is looking into it closely. There were some letters he had received from Oliver and Percy. While Oliver was plain and simple, informing Harry that he had been practicing exercises that Harry had told him to do, before going to bed; Percy’s letter had been complex, and growing more complex with next.

Apparently Charlie was not all good and jolly, the ritual had altered his magic at certain level. The experts in St. Mungo’s had raised their hands. There was not a significant change in him but the ritual had altered Charlie’s magic. He could still perform magic but the wand he had was no longer suitable for him. His magic had been fundamentally altered and he needed a new wand with new core. The family was hoping that no other change occurs. Percy himself had been affected by the event it seemed. From what Harry had hypothesized along with Cadmus and Ignotus’s portraits. The use of unforgivable (probably used, as the boy did not know why he went to Robards; according to the letters) on Percy to lure him to the ritual room and the vileness of the ritual as well as seeing the use of Torture curse had a deep impact on his young brain and that had been able to subconsciously weaken the effects of Obliviation spell. Percy’s letter always went back to the ‘event’ as he called it and how he could feel something constantly crawling under his skin, how he could feel pain and touches that he had never experienced before. How his nightmares were becoming frequent and similar. He always saw darkness surrounding him and several touches and hits directed at his body from the darkness. He still held the ground in not telling his parents, despite Harry and Oliver’s constant recommendations. Percy was failing to recognize that his family was his greatest strength. Harry envied the boy, but the boy was ignorant.

The hoot of the owl made him turn to the window that was filtering the light of afternoon sun into his house. His snowy white owl swooped down and perched on her best spot, his shoulder and held out the package to him. He took it from her, there were two. One was a letter from his account manager Goblin Sharptooth calling him for a meeting tomorrow and another was a book he had ordered from a rather unsavory shop in Knockturn Alley, ‘Animagus: The Propaganda and Preparation.’ The author claimed to have guided people to become Animagus and how to exploit the loopholes in regards to Animagus registration, in the Ministry. Harry expected it to be a nice read. He then got up and moved to small place where Hanny was growing several easily grown Potion ingredients. The afternoon sun was still shining and Hedwig had flown off to the bark of the tree in his garden. He was observing the garden when he heard another hoot of an owl, flying rapidly in his direction. It was a barn owl and it crashed just a few meters away from him. It landed unceremoniously on the ground and by the time Harry managed to reach it, it had reestablished itself. Careful observation told him that the owl was from Weasley’s. He had seen the owl deliver letters to Percy, its name ‘Errol.’ The poor old owl carried a letter and a packet, probably from Percy, but when Harry turned to see the handwriting, it was different. He then opened the letter and started reading it. It was from Percy’s mother, Mrs. Weasley.

_Hello Dear Harry,_

_I am Percy’s mother, Molly. I hope you are well. I am writing this letter to invite you to our house on this coming Sunday. I think it would do some good to Percy, to see his friends. Percy has been rather agitated these days. I think he is missing his friends. The poor boy has not been sleeping well too. I am ready to talk to your parents should they wish to talk to me. I can be reached via floo. My floo address is ‘The Burrow.’_

_I have also invited your other friend Oliver Wood. I am sure, you both shall lift his spirits up. I am planning this as a surprise for Percy. Don’t tell him dear._

_I have also sent some fresh cookies, I have baked. Do tell me how they were!!_

_Mrs. Weasley._

The letter was straight forward. Percy has, it seems, not told his mother that Harry lives alone. At least his mother was doing something for the boy. Harry too felt that a visit from Oliver might cheer him up. He went inside and placed the packet on the dining table and penned down the letter to Mrs. Weasley, confirming that he would be coming and that his ‘mother’ had no problems with him going. He then started reading the book he had brought.

The book talked about the Animagus in follows:

_An Animagus (pl. Animagi) is a witch or wizard who can transform themselves into an animal and back again at will. It is a learned skill, unlike the hereditary skill of a Metamorphmagus. Animagus is a combination of the word "animal" and the Latin word magus, meaning "animal wizard. “The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Many witches and wizards simply feel that their time might better be employed in other ways, as the skill is of limited practical use unless one has a great need of disguise or concealment._

_Every Animagus is required to register with the Ministry of Magic at the Animagus Registry. This registration includes revealing one's animal form and one's distinguishing markings. The register is available to the public. The primary reason for registration is to ensure the Animagi do not abuse their abilities, as the Ministry is able to keep track of them. Due to the complexity of the magic involved, the time it takes, and the limited use (for those who are registered) of the ability, Animagi have become very rare. There was a total of seven known registered Animagi in the twentieth century. It is also partially because of this complexity that Animagi are required to register themselves._

The book went on to bash Ministry and its policies in regards to the Animagus and how the restrictions can be circumvented.

_The process of becoming an Animagus is complex and tiresome, one does not need Ministry poking around too. the book is an offer by me to teach all those who wish to learn the art of becoming an Animagus, a way to do do with minimal poking from the Ministry. We shall talk about the three methods of becoming Animagus, from the perspective of three shades of magic: the Light, the Grey and the Dark._

The night fell and Harry moved out of his library to go to sleep after some dinner.


	2. The Dilemma

**Chapter 2 The Dilemma**

**N** ext day, Harry got up, it was 13th of July and Harry was anticipating his results, which were to arrive any day now. He was thinking about all the memories that made him happy all the time he was busy doing his physical exercises. He got ready and had some breakfast. His teacher was not coming today as he had to go and meet Goblin Sharptooth. He put on his formal clothing and stood in front of fire. Hedwig dozed on her perch near the fire. He threw in the floo powder and the fire roared green and Harry flooed himself to the Leaky Cauldron. The place was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners. Like always people of all kinds occupied the tables around. After saying a passing hello to Tom-the barman, Harry made his way to the Diagon Alley. The place like always boomed with business, some new small shops had opened up and some older shops still tested the test of time. He ignored the chatter and bustle around and moved to the Gringotts banks. The marble structure still stood looming over the alley. Nodding to the guarding goblins, who nodded back, Harry moved towards the queue. The line was short due to early hours of business and Harry quickly made his way to the goblin that sat, “Good Morning (he bowed ever so slightly), I have an appointment with Goblin Sharptooth.” Harry said after a few minutes of waiting, which got him attention of the Reception Goblin. The goblin nodded and shouted, “Crawl! Take this wizard to Account Manager Sharptooth!!”

Harry followed the goblin, until he reached the office of Sharptooth, he knocked once and a snarky voice came, “COME IN!” Harry walked in. “Ahh—Lord Peverell, May your knowledge grow and magic conquer!” he said with a low bow. “Goblin Sharptooth, May your enemies die and riches grow!” and Harry gave him a small bow. On Sharptooth orders, Harry settled himself on the chair.

“Lord Peverell, you must be wondering, my reason to call you today. Lord there are a few concerns that need to be answered.” He then looked at Harry, who nodded and goblin continued. “Lord Peverell, first is that after your last purchase of the house in 4, Privet Drive and its subsequent lease, you have earned a substantial amount as rental income, additionally your money and investments by the Goblins have also earned you a growth of 25% in your total holdings. Your current holdings after taxation by the Ministry and Commission by the Gringotts stand at 3.5 million Galleons. Congratulations.” Harry nodded satisfactorily. “But that could have been sent to you via an owl, the two reasons to call you here are, that now that you have given your OWL examination, you can sit in the Wizengamot sessions. Your OWL results were filed into Gringotts by the Ministry yesterday. You could sit earlier too, but now we will no longer be required to use the loophole in laws for you to take a seat in the Parliament. You are still free to appoint a proxy, sit in the seat yourself or leave the seat vacant, but I believe that a proxy will do the needful.” Harry nodded and decided to give it a thought. “Finally, and most importantly, I have called you here to tell you that earlier this week, an enquiry was made into the trust vault that you hold. The Potters have evidence to believe that Harry Potter is a squib without any magic and henceforth the money set aside as a payment to you for your emancipation should be reverted to them under the guardianship act. The official request they made was denied but if they make another request then either the vault needs to be surrendered to them or the truth shall come out. I need your decision, in case such a situation arises.” A silent wave of anger washed over him. It seems that despite disowning him, the Potters were still not at peace. Now they wanted the money that he owned legally as a part of his birthright. “Do whatever you feel is right Goblin Sharptooth, I am not removing my claim from even a knut, I own.” Harry said. “As far as the Wizengamot seat is concerned, start your search for a correct proxy. The proxy should be sound and resilient, neither pro-pureblood nor pro-muggleborn. They should continuously use logic. I have no qualms with them being a muggleborn. Make the contract iron-clad and protective of me. The proxy should not be influenced by anyone.” Harry said and Sharptooth noted it. “Very well. Lord Peverell, your request will be looked into.” Harry nodded and got up. “Sharptooth, I want to visit my vault to remove the pensive.” Sharptooth nodded and called “CRAWL!!” Same goblin came and Harry went down, removed his pensive from the vault and walked out of the Gringotts. Pleasantries were exchanged and Harry walked out of Sharptooth’s office.

He went back home and placed the Pensive in the library to browse through his time with his Grandparents. A letter awaited him on his library desk, it was from the Wizarding Examination Authority.

He opened the letter,

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Department of Wizarding Education**

_Dear_ _Please find enclosed the copy of Ordinary Wizarding Level final grades._ _We would like to take this opportunity to congratulate to you on your efforts throughout this academic year and in completing your O.W.L.S with clearance from Anti-Cheating Spells. We hope that you received the grades you have received the grade you require for your preferred subjects at N.E.W.T. level._ _Your subject professor will be happy to discuss your options with you when you return to school._ _Good luck with your future studies._

_Griselda Marchbanks,_ _Governor,_ _Wizarding Examination Authority_ _Education Division_ _Ministry of Magic_

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**  
Pass Grades:** _Outstanding (O)_

_Exceed Expectations (EE)_

_Acceptable (A)_

**Fail Grades:** _Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

**_Harry Charlus Peverell_** **has achieved:  
**Transfiguration-- O

Potions-- O

Charms-- O

History of Magic-- O

Defense Against Dark Arts-- O

Herbology-- EE+

Arithmacy-- O

Divination-- O

Care of Magical Creatures—EE+

Muggle Studies-- O

Astronomy-- O

Study of Ancient Runes-- O

Harry looked at the results with no expectations, anyhow. He knew what he would get and he had studied hard for his exams. He had received twelve OWLs and he could apply to all the subjects he wished to study further. He then called it day and went to study the books that he had brought for reading in his free time. Next day, he got up and went to examine his memories. He started combing through the memories of him as a baby. He saw those of happy time with his grandparents, the times when James and Lily dropped by and he was in her arms and all other. He thought, that he might be required to refresh them. He took out his wand and again said, _“Expecto Patronum”_ , white mist again erupted from his wand but just like previous times, it washed away. He dropped in again and started going through them again. He fell on the memory of his last Christmas with his Grandparents, he looked around and found himself looking at the tree. He stopped closer and saw his younger self, looking pensive. The boy was just gazing at the tree. That was when it washed over him. He understood why the memory did not work. The memory would never ever work for him and he knew it. Those memories which he thought were pure were at all times filled with rage and anger. Filled with a hope for revenge. Filled with jealousy. Those memories were what fueled him and pushed him. He was angry at Lily and James for leaving him to his grandparents, he was angry at his Grandparents for accepting him (it was wrong and irrational, he knew so, but he could not help). He constantly hoped for tables to turn and for him to savor the moment when he would abandon them. He was jealous of Charles towards the end, because he got his parents love and Harry did not. Despite the happiness he felt in his Grandmother’s arms and joy he felt when he played with his grandfather; somewhere in the back of his head, the purity of emotion did not exist. He was either angry or jealous.

He removed himself from the pensive and went to sit on the bench in the library. How? How these people are were hindering him? How they are still stopping him from his goal? What is his goal? What was he going to do after his NEWTs? Will they even care for what he has achieved? Why did they affecting him? Has he not let them go? Do they still occupy some space in him that, he yearns for their affection and approval? FAT CHANCE! He for sure hell did not care what they did. For all he can care, they might drop dead and Harry would still not care. He took deep breaths and calmed his beating heart. He then rechecked his mind for any memory he could find that was pure and was not riddled by malice. He rechecked his memories and arrived at one. He took out his wand and whispered, _“Expecto Patronum”_.

A mist of white erupted from his wand and started to grow and center, the mist did not collapse into nothingness like previous attempts but it rather collapsed into a ball of light. The ball illuminated the place. In all his studies, Harry had read that the patronus should become corporeal and take shape of a guardian animal. The ball transforming into a sphere was unheard of. He tried the spell again and again but each time the ball collapsed into a ball.

When his instructor arrived, he too was shocked to see that the mist was transformed into a ball rather than an animal. His instructor did not comment much, saying that the spell was esoteric and depended completely on the caster, caster’s memory and his magic. Though such thing was unheard of, he said, he would check with others and inform Harry, if such thing ever happened. They then moved their study focus to Animagus transformation and Harry continued with the theory.

_The process of Animagus transformation is age old. We see the instances of such transformation in all mythologies we explore ranging from Greek to Egyptian, from Chinese to Indian. Each culture has its own unique way which they have preserved and protected through centuries. While some are gruesome and vile, others are a journey of self-expression and exploration. Remember that the Grey method is for witches and wizards, who are undeclared of their magical nature and others for those who have a magical allegiance, whether they know about it or not._

_We can view them from various standpoints ranging from darkest to lightest. When we start with the darkest method of them all._

_Dark is unlike the popular opinion different from evil. Evil is one step further into darkness with no escape. Evil is surrendering to darkness whereas to be dark is to view the world from the mirror of darkness. The dark is compulsive, it is chaotic and it demands control. The process of becoming Animagus is also similar. After brewing the Animagus revealing potion (listed in page 45), the wizard or witch embarks on a journey. A journey to hunt and conquer that species. They hunt either three or seven such animals, depending on the level at which the wizard or witch wants to conquer the animal form and kill them. The corpse is then stored until the final death is done. After killing the final animal of that species, the corpses are torn apart and different body parts of different animals are sown together. Forming a corpse made of several corpses. Such body is then laid in the middle of ritual circle on a full moon light with fire burning all around. The corpse is then burnt with the fire from the wand and the body’s magic is called upon. Once such magic is encountered. The magic would not escape the ritual and it shall be absorbed by the witch or wizard. The ritual works on the theory of trapping the innate magic present inside each animal whether magical or not and then conquering such magic and making it one’s own._

_Such ritual results in a boost in the magical capacity of the individual. It was popular in Egypt and Native America, though now the practitioners can only be found in the books and in shadows._

Harry did not like the tone of ritual at all. Not only did it demand him to kill innocent creatures but then to mutilate their corpses too. It was not happening. He then skimmed through one-third of the book that went on to explain, when to kill the animals, which spells could be used and which spells were forbidden, what all was used in ritual and what all should not interfere at any costs, how to stop the ritual should things go south and the potions involved. Next page started talking about the Grey point of view.

_Grey, unlike what many people think is not a journey from dark to light or from light to dark. Grey is in fact a way of life, an outlook to magic. Grey is understanding that works on harmony unlike the laws of severe exclusion followed by dark or light. The point of view has always tried to be the middle road between two staunch beliefs. It tries to take the best of both and give them to the general populace. The Grey wizards and witches make use more of intent based magical spells rather than emotional ones, because they have not declared one side. Such magic can never be powerful, according to the opinion of experts due to the fact that they are practiced by general populace rather than strong wizards or witches that always take a side between dark and light._

_Grey is simple yet complex, grey is hardworking and grey shall never bear the curse or boon. The process of becoming Animagus according to this method is complex and very less rewarding. The process demands you to drink the potion to make sure that you have potential to be an Animagus. You then place a leaf of mandrake under your tongue for an entire month. Once the step has been completed, you should then move to next step and drink the Animagus revealing potion and mix the mandrake leaf in the potion. The potion sends you into trance and a journey to find your Animagus form. Once the form is revealed to you, all that is left is practice and familiarizing oneself to the form and visualizing oneself as the animal. Major reasons why wizards and witches fail here is that they do not have concentration or strong enough Occlumency shields to force their bodies into their animal forms._

_The spell is most popular method of becoming Animagus. Despite its weakness in not giving the wizard or witch anything other than the animal form itself, the general global wizarding populace finds the method to be in their best interests._

The bias of the author was starting to show, the logic though was indisputable. It was true that the Grey magic did not take sides and no strong wizards came from the side. The method was according to author unrewarding and that was the main issue that Harry was having with the method. He decided to keep an open mind and skimmed through the details of the method to reach the third section of the book, which talked about the Light way.

_Just like Dark is different from Evil, similarly, Light is different from Good. Light is not good, Good is one step above it. To be above the realm of 'self' and be one with 'other'. Despite many declared Light wizards the century has seen, not even one of them according to authors opinion is Good. It is said that only Evil can stand in the same room with Good, Dark escapes it, just like Light escapes Evil. The Light is exclusive, which itself is a contradiction. Light means to be accepting of all and to be one with nature’s will, yet light discriminates what nature created. It separates itself from others under the guise of threat or potential threat. Light is calm, light is order and light is peace. It stands in contrast with Dark. The process of becoming Animagus through Light is tiresome, complex and slow which dulls the allure of benefits that the method offers. There are no potions used, no spells used. Nothing is used, other than a journey. The journey is metaphorical, unlike the journey of Dark, the journey is understand oneself, understand who one is, why one is and how one is. The journey is into the mind of individual where according to the Light the Animagus form always reside. While the Animagus revealing potion, ‘shoves’ it into the front of our mind the Light insists of journeying though the mindscape and finding the creature itself, without any aid. Unlike the Dark and Grey, which offer proper instructions, all Light offers as guidance is to journey within. According to them, once the Animagus reveals itself, the Light wizard is instantly capable of becoming such creature, even capable of becoming a magical creature. No wizards over past three centuries has been able to become a wizard through the method of Light, let alone a magical. In the myths of Asian and South East Asian culture, this method was popular centuries back, but now they too use the method of Grey to become Animagus._

The chapter ended on that note. Unlike the other two methods, that offered a wide range of chapters and details, this method had a single page dedicated to itself. On the next page the final part of book started on how to exploit the loopholes of the Ministry. Unlike Grey method, in the Light the bias of Author was not only visible, but danced naked in front of Harry’s eyes. He found the idea of magical creature being Animagus intriguing but the author was right, the instruction was limited and demanding with nearly no rate of success. Harry closed the book and stood up. He placed the book back and started to make his way up. He had his dinner and moved to bed thinking about which method to choose, while he knew that Dark was out of option, Grey would give him a sure shot success rate but the potential that Light offered was amazing. That night he fell asleep think that.


	3. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DARKNESS IN THE CHAPTER, WITH GRAPHIC CONTENT.  
> EXPLICIT, READ CAREFULLY. THE PART IS MARKED.  
> MENTIONS RAPE.  
> BE VERY CAREFUL IN READING THE CHAPTER.

**Chapter 3 The Burrow**

**S** unday came quickly and Harry got up and readied himself. He had his breakfast and did his exercises. He was ready in front of the fire by the time it was 10, he threw in the floo powder and to the green flames he shouted, ‘THE BURROW’ and stepped in, he experienced a whirlwind and then he stepped out of the floo into what seemed like a Burrow. He stepped forward. No one was in his sight. He saw a clock and when he observed it had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like ‘Time to make tea’, ‘Time to feed the chickens’, and ‘You're late’. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like ‘Charm Your Own Cheese’, ‘Enchantment in Baking’, and ‘One Minute Feasts — It's Magic!’ And unless Harry's ears were deceiving him, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck. He was busy observing the surroundings to notice a man got down from the stairs, he looked through him and moved to the kitchen, but then he turned and looked at him carefully.

“Hello strange person! Who are you?” Mr. Weasley said.

“Hello sir, I am Harry Peverell, friend of Percy’s. Mrs. Weasley invited me.” He said.

“Ahh—yes, yes! She did say, she invited a few of Charlie’s and Percy’s friends over. How are you young man?” Mr. Weasley said, coming up while extending a hand to him.

“I am well, Mr. Weasley.” Harry replied. “Where is everyone?” He asked.

“Well. Let’s see… Charlie is out in the backyard with his friends. Fred and George are in their room, doing Merlin knows what, Percy will be downstairs in a moment. And Molly has gone off to drop Ginny and Ron at Potter’s. Now let’s see, who is left? ... Ah!! Yes, Bill is in his room, asleep.” Mr. Weasley said.

The flames roared green again and it vomited out Oliver, who had for some reason, brought his broom. He got up and dusted soot off himself, which dirtied the floor. Oliver looked up and saw him and Mr. Weasley standing. He moved quickly and gave Harry a side hug, “Hello Harry! How are you? How have your holidays been? I have so much to share with you!!” He prattled off. Harry allowed himself to be pulled into a side hug, but quickly disentangled himself from it. “I am fine Oliver.” And discreetly pointed to Mr. Weasley. Harry believed, it was then that Oliver saw that realized, that someone else was in room too. “Hello, Mr. Weasley!” Oliver said. Extending his hand, Mr. Weasley said, “Hello young man, what is your name?”

“I am Oliver, sir. A friend of Percy’s.” Oliver said.

“Of course, He is upstairs in his room; second floor on the right.” Mr. Weasley said.

Both Harry and Oliver went up. The stairs creaked, as they moved up. There was sudden explosion from the room on the left and they both turned to look at each other. The door on the right suddenly opened and Percy came out looking all disheveled, his hair in a typical nest. He shouted, “Can you ever keep it down!” and then turned to go back into his room, when his eyes landed on Harry and Oliver. “HARRY!! OLIVER!! YOU ARE HERE! Come on inside my room.” He went in and Harry and Oliver followed. Once inside, Percy closed the door. The room was not big, but fine. It had a window nearby the study desk that looked out into the backyard, where they could see Charlie with three other people. Percy’s own room was simple, it did not have any posters or other things, and it was clean and organized, unlike the room downstairs. Scrabbers was not in his cage which was on the table. There was also a wardrobe and a bed for one. Percy and Oliver sat down on it.

“So, what’s new with you two?” asked Oliver.

“I have been writing letters about it, before that, Harry could you?” Percy said, while pointing at the door.

Harry nodded and sent a privacy spell at the door. No one can hear what they talk about and the door will seem locked from inside. Percy continued, “As I told both of you, I have been getting these very weird drams lately. I don’t know what to do. Nightmares are becoming more frequent and I am no longer able to get sleep! Other than that… well I have been doing those mental exercises and they have been proving helpful lately. I have not done physical exercises in a few days, but I am starting them again.”

“Same, here Percy. Those mental exercises have made memorizing things so easy for me. I still remember all the questions that were asked for exam. Can you believe it! ME!” Oliver said excitedly. “What about you Harry?” Percy asked.

“Me, well I have been practicing a few spells… learning a few new ones too. Nothing much though. My Account Manager said, that I can now sit on my seat in Wizengamot, but I will probably hire a proxy to that for me.” Harry said.

“How lucky would it be for me to practice magic outside school! And more so if I could hire a proxy to attend classes on my behalf.” Oliver said.

“Even when you had chance to practice magic, you talk about Quidditch all the time and you can do that back home. I do not think, you need anything else.” Percy said.

“True that!” Oliver said and they laughed.

“Your mother said, that you have not been same since you returned. You are ignoring lunches and family time.” Harry said, Oliver looked at him and then back at Percy.

Percy had gone quiet and looked down, “It has been really difficult, and with nightmares, I don’t know what to do?! You know, Charlie was ready to give up his life for mine, MINE?!! How can I ever look him in the eye? And these nightmares do not help. I constantly feel that I should hide under the sheets and never come out! As I said, these exercises do help, but they bring these dead memories back too.” Percy ranted. “You know, I came across the first or most early memory of mine. It is of me sitting in a closet, hugging my feet and waiting for the ‘evil people’ to go away. There is nothing but darkness in those memories. I see Charlie playing with Bill and excluding me, saying I was too young. I can see Mum fussing over twins and not having any time for me. I can see father returning from work and being so tiered that he just wants to have a quiet meal. I can see Fred and George having each other, Ronald hitting out with Charlus and Ginny being adored by the family. But not even one time do I see myself being close to anyone of them I know… I know that they love and I love them too, but our relationship seems to be very fragile and I think telling them about this shall bring more harm than any good. As such Robards is in the Azkaban; we can do nothing about it.” Percy calmed down.

Harry was silent for a few moments, contemplating the idea that had just struck him. “Percy, you said that these exercises have been helpful, right?” He asked.

Percy nodded and Harry continued. “Do them again; sit cross legged on your bed.” He said.

Percy sighed and without asking any questions, he closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. His process was interrupted by a knock on the door and Harry quickly sent spell towards it. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in bearing a tray loaded with food.

“Hello Boys!!’ she said in her joyful voice. “I started preparing some snacks for you, as soon as I came, you need to excuse my husband; he can be most dim-witted bean in the pile sometimes.” She said with a laugh. “So how are you boys?” she said.

“We are great Mrs. Weasley. The summer has been amazing, isn’t it Harry?” Oliver said. Harry nodded with him. “And thank you for the cookies, everyone loved them.” Harry said.

“Oh—no need, no need! Do you know Harry, you look a lot like a younger version of James Potter! You could pass off as his son!” she said.

“I get that a lot, Mrs. Weasley. I can assure you that I am not his son. We are probably related through some very distant relations, after all everyone in Wizarding world is so.” Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley laughed and they made some small chat after which she left. Harry again placed the spell on the door. “You did not tell her, that I am an orphan and live alone?” Percy simply shrugged it off.

Harry sighed and motioned Percy to continue the exercise, “I want you to go back to the moment of Halloween, tell us what you remember and saw, Can you do that?” Harry said. Oliver was looking at Harry with big eyes and Percy too, but then the boy nodded and said okay. Percy then had a look of concentration and focus on his face before it relaxed and he started speaking.

_(Percy’s Memory narration)_

_“I see that day clearly, I am on the stands with Oliver, he is being his usual self and is cheering for Charlie from the stands. I suddenly out of the blue feel an urge to relieve myself and I get up and start walking towards the castle to the nearest bathroom. I enter the castle and find the nearest bathroom, which was in the direction of dungeons. The bathroom seems empty and I go into a stall. I am using the stall, when I hear footsteps. I think that someone might be here for the same reason and so I continue with my business._

_I hear a clicking noise. I think someone is using magic to trouble me, so I turn around. The door latch is open and the door opens with a jerk. I look at the person who did this and there stands, Marcus Flint.”_

“THAT BLOODY MARCUS FLINT!!!! I KNEW IT MUST BE HIM!! I WILL KILL HIM!! HARRY CALL AURORS, WE ARE TAKING HIM DOWN. WE HAVE EVIDENCE!!” Oliver shouted.

Percy had not opened his eyes or moved from his position, all this time. Harry looked at Oliver and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy had tears glistening in his eyes again. Oliver simply sat down again. “Continue Percy.” Harry said.

_ (UNSAFE TO READ FROM HERE) _

_“I ask him what is he doing but he is behaving uncharacteristically. He is just standing there with a serious frown on his face. His eyes are at me and looking past me at the same time. I ask him again and this time he points his wand at me and shoots a spell at me. I remember trying shouting but nothing. I take out my wand and try to use spell on him, but I cannot. He is still standing there. I make a run towards the door but the door is closed. He throws another spell and my legs turn jelly. He is moving near me. He comes and sits near my face. He is still looking at me. I know what is coming and close my eyes. He does not do anything. I open my eyes and I see that he has stood up and is starting to remove the clothes he is wearing. I am still holding my wand and try using it again, but nothing happens. He has removed all his clothes other than his underpants. He again crouches down and simply takes the wand away from my hand and throws it out. He knows I am afraid. My fear is showing through my eyes and I know he is enjoying it, he is waiting for it._

_Tears are forming in my eyes and my breathing is becoming rapid. He then grabs his wand and waves it and my clothes vanish. My eyes go wide open and I start begging him to let me go, to not touch me and that I will not tell anyone if he lets me go. He smirks and that is the first reaction that I get from him._

_He comes near my face and then near my neck and…_ (At that Percy’s breath stops. He takes a deep again and starts to narrate.) _… He bites me, he bites me hard. It pains, it hurts. I use my hands to throw his away but he holds them in a vice grip. He moves from crouching near my face to sit on top of me. It is then, that I realize that he has removed his underpants too. He puts his all body weight on me and he continues to bite while I shout with no voice coming out.”_

Oliver got up and moved from the bed. He went and stood near the window. “Harry, please…please make him stop. I…I can’t hear him go on like this.” He said.

“Percy needs to confront his feelings Oliver. I cannot make it stop. He too needs to know what happened and what all are the memories that need to be killed. Don’t be scared Oliver. Be strong for your friend.” Oliver did not say anything. He just stood there.

_“He has stopped biting and is looking at me, I know that but my eyes are closed. He holds my hair and thrusts my face up. His tongue slides down my body. He reaches my nipple and starts biting them too. I am still shouting. He stops and looks at me. He stands up and makes me stand too. He is looking at me and then he hits my leg hard, very hard. I fall on my knees and in front of his penis. I look at him with big eyes and he is still holding my hair. He thrusts my face forward towards his penis. I close my eyes and he slaps my face hard. I open my mouth to shout, when he thrusts his penis into my mouth. I feel like to vomit. I wanted to vomit. I try to vomit, but he does not stop._

_He removes it and then pushes me, until my back touches the wall. I see his face near mine. He suddenly turns me around. My back is towards him. I can feel him standing behind me, I want to run away, but it seems that my body is no longer mine. I can feel his hands on my hips, he is handling them roughly. He is hurting them. I feel something near my asshole, it felt like his fingers but bigger, fatter. He is rubbing his penis on my ass crack and suddenly inserts it into my asshole. I feel burning and paining sensation. Just as quickly as it entered, it left. He keeps on doing it. The burning sensation continues, so do my screaming. It is hurting, and I feel helpless. He then again gets hold of my hair again and drags me. He throws me down and lays down. He points his wand at me and says, “Imperio!” I loose, sensation of my body, control over it. Control over my mind, I lose it all. I am a spectator in my own brain. I see myself moving towards him. He is laying down with his back down and I go and sit on his penis. His face relaxes and he holds my shoulder very tightly, he continues inserting and taking it out and alternated between scratching my shoulders with his nails and my thighs with his nails. I see my penis has hardened too and something transparent and sticky oozing out. I feel humiliation, I feel ashamed. I have given up, I want to die. My soul is hurting. His face changes for a moment to become concentrated before it relaxes. He still continues to penetrate me, though now the pain has long left my body. He holds my throat and it is hurting._

_ (SAFE TO READ FROM HERE) _

_I suddenly feel a tingling and my body control is returning to me, I am again starting to feel my body. My eyes are closed and then I feel the tingling increase and increase until I feel a stroke of wind pass through my body. Flint is no longer touching my body, I open my eyes slightly and Flint is not there. The door of the stall in front me is hanging open. I move there in my pain slowly. Inside lying like a heap is Flint, he has a large gash on his abdomen and blood is coming out of it. He suddenly vomits a lot of green fluid and his face starts to bubble and change. His limbs start to grow, his body increases in weight. His face becomes more pointed and his hair color changes too. He is growing hair all over his body. The gash in his abdomen, grows smaller in size and blood flow also reduces._

_He open his eyes, there is a mad glint in them. He looks at me like a crazy man. I move back. I take a few steps and fall. Robards starts to get up with some difficulty, his brain is not his own it seems. He is still trying to get up. I feel tiered. I just want to lie there and go to sleep. My body has not stopped hurting. My eyes are still open. Robards has gotten up. “You did it! You did it! You are the one! Yes you are!! You finally are!” he is shouting like a lunatic and approaching me. “DO IT AGAIN! COME ON DO IT!! I KNOW YOU CAN!! DO IT!!” he comes near me and holds me by my hair and hauls me up. “DO IT!” he keeps on shouting, with no stopping._

_I have already lost my sensation and everything is starting to go blur, when I feel a punch on my face, it hurts and I spit out some blood. More pain than ever. I have closed my eyes now. He has started hitting me, I feel another punch on my face then on my ribs. He hits my face for another time and I hear my nose break before, I fall unconscious. I do not remember much after that but getting up and feeling pain and hearing Harry’s voice._

Oliver had become a mess, by the time Percy had ended. He had still not opened his eyes. Tears are leaking from them. Harry was looking at Percy but at the same time looking beyond him. Percy had started to hyperventilate. He was taking deep breaths and tear were leaking out. Harry immediately rushed near him and whispered, “Percy—Percy, do you hear me? Nod if you do.” Harry said. There was no response and Harry repeated himself. “Percy, do you hear me?” this time Percy nodded.

“Good – Great! It seems that the memory has fully entered your consciousness, instead of subtly making its way in. Listen to me very carefully, okay. I can help you!” Percy nodded, though the tears and deep breathing did not stop. “Percy imagine darkness, pitch black darkness, where there is nothing in sight.” Percy did that and his breathing became more haggard. Oliver rushed to his other side and held his hand. “We are all here Perce, do not be scared. We are here, we will not leave, do not be scared.” Oliver kept murmuring and Percy’s breathing relaxed a bit. Harry continued, “Now, imagine you are in a garden, a very bad and sad garden. The trees have drooping leaves and there many black leaves on the ground. There is a lake there. The water in it is stagnant and it stinks. Can you do that?” Percy’s breathing was becoming more relaxed and it seemed the trick was working.

“Percy, you are moving towards the lake. You know the lake is unforgiving; anyone it takes in it, it does not throw them out. The Lake listens to you. It is your slave. You are walking towards it, you find some clay lying on the ground. Do you? The clay is dark and unshaped. Did you see it?” Harry said. Percy nodded softly again.

“Percy, check your pockets, there are some marbles in there. Check, do you find some?” Harry asked gently. Percy did not move for a few seconds before he nodded again.

“Each of these marbles represents the same memory, Percy. It is of that Halloween. Each of them represents a different aspect of it, whether it is pain, humiliation, shame, fear, helplessness, sadness and everything you experienced. They are very dark in color. Darkness radiates from them. Do you see that Percy? Do you see these black marbles?” Percy nodded again and slowly this time.

“Throw them, throw each and every one of them Percy. Throw them into the pool of clay that is lying there. And with them throw the helplessness that you felt, the pain that you experienced, the fear that gripped you, the humiliation that came into you, throw all and everything into it. Throw it!” he could see a look of concentration on Percy’s face. Percy’s face remained same for a few moments and after which it reverted. “You did that?” Harry asked. Percy nodded. “Good, look at the pool, it is changing; it is evolving, it is growing into something. Look at it, it has transformed into a young boy. The boy you know, the boy you hate. You see a young man, Marcus Flint. He is looking at you, can you see him?” Percy’s breathing becomes haggard again. “DO NOT BE AFRAID PERCY! YOU HAVE MAGIC, YOU HAVE US! HE CAN DO NOTHING TO YOU!” Percy’s breath returns to normal and expressions revert back. “Good—good amazing! Look at him in his eyes, do not be scared of him! The body transforms again, this time into another body. You know who he is Percy!! You know who he is! Face him Percy, do not let fear grip you, remember we are here.” Percy has started to take deep breaths, unlike going berserk.

“Take a step forward, remember he cannot hurt you, and take a step forward. His back is facing the lake, Percy. Go, go near him. Run towards him if you are unsure, but go and throw him into the lake. Throw him into that deep lake. He will not even touch you.” With a focused look, Percy continued to listed and nod. Harry and Oliver observed him. A few moments later, Percy relaxed. “The Lake is swallowing him Percy, it is doing as you commanded and the man is drowning. He is trying to escape, but he fails. Look at him in the eye, while he tries to escape. The Lake has devoured him, it is swallowing him.” Percy tear-stricken face relaxes. He takes a deep breath and let’s it out.

“Turn around Percy, you see a door. It is the only happy thing in this sad and dark place. It is standing all alone on its own. You see the door Percy?” Harry asked and Percy nodded. “Go to the other side of the door. You open it and move out, it takes you out into the forest. Did it happen?” Harry asked.

Percy’s happy face confirms it for Harry. “Good, Percy do not turn around. Walk, in your letter you told me that you imagined Burrow and the forest nearby as your happy place, correct?” Percy nodded. “You are on a hill Perce, the door and forest behind you, down the hill you see a beautiful forest and the Burrow in the middle of it. There is smoke coming from chimney. Come home Percy.”

Harry then sat back as did Oliver and they watched Percy breathe regularly. They both take a biscuit out of the tray and enjoy the delicious cooking of Mrs. Weasley. Percy eventually opened his eyes. His face was mess. Oliver left Harry side and engulfed Percy into a hug. “I am so sorry, so sorry…” he kept murmuring. “It is all my fault, I should have been more careful…” Oliver kept saying. Percy held him and kept saying otherwise to calm him. After the tearful union, Percy gave Harry a quick hug and thanked him. “Harry what exactly did you do to Perce?” Oliver asked.

“You both remember how sometimes a practice involves visualization. Well Percy is good at Trasnfiguration, so I made him visualize all that and made him throw all that was associated into his unconsciousness. The lake is a tunnel to that which he cannot find until he so wants to. He will never fall into it. They are still a part of him, but they will never trouble him. Remember Percy, it shall only work for you. And never use it unless this is the last way. Next time you visit there, you need to be better Occlumens.” Percy nodded.

“You too Oliver, do not use it!” Oliver nodded too.

After few moments Oliver asked, “Harry, how come you are so good at this stuff?”

Harry was silent, but then he said, “I had to learn, so that I could live.”

The mood had become somber; in the backyard, Charlie and his friends were absent so Oliver insisted that they enjoy the reaming day. They both ceded and Harry and Oliver went down. Percy cleaned himself and he too went down into the back yard.


	4. Dive Deep

**Chapter 4 Dive Deep**

**“R** elax yourself Peverell; the method you have chosen, despite being light is brutal. Normal Occlumency shields do not go deep enough to reach the most inner part of the consciousness. The Occlumency word itself is to protect your mind, from invasion, not your magic. You seek to go to that part of your mind where the unconsciousness meets the magic and soul. You need to find the convergence. The last text about it was written by the last light Animagus about three hundred years ago and only a few texts of it are left. I had to call several favors for the information I have. I will not let those favors of mine go waste. So, go deep down, until you have fallen into subconscious and come back. This will prepare you.” Master Pedro said.

Harry was already in his sanctuary of his mind when Master Pedro’s words were washing on him. His sanctuary was a very large forest, a big and deep forest. Sunlight could barely reach down to the grounds but yet Harry could see everything. There were no animals or birds around. The silence was such that Harry could hear his heartbeat, his soul shutter and his muscles relax and contract. The deeper he went into the forest the more silence stretched. His memories were preserved in this silence. A whisper – a noise and it would unleash madness here. A whisper and tress will animate and attack, the animals that would appear from nowhere shall attack. He walked slowly and carefully, until he reached his first encounter, a door. A door of wood, door inside the tree. This door led him to his second place, where he kept the useless memories; which would interest none. He moved front and touched the door. The flower on the nearby tree fell, the wind started to blow and the flower flew with it, until it reached the door. As soon as it hit the door, it transformed into a door knob that became a part of the door. It was not much of defense. If the invader got rattled and said something or use magic then, the illusion would fade and the invader will be left in deep dark void, with nothing but deep darkness and void around, then they would need to find the door again and again, until they surrender. It was simple but effective in Harry’s opinion. Harry simply touched the door knob and the door opened. This time he was on the top of a mountain. His clothes had automatically transformed to fit the climate. A blizzard was already moving. Harry did not step forward, he stood and waited. He could see a tunnel, where he could hide but he did not move. The trap was temptation here again. Should one give into the temptation to seek refuge then they would lose. They would keep on moving towards the tunnel but will never reach it. The blizzard would keep on getting violent, until the invader is buried deep in snow. They could rescue themselves by losing consciousness, and then wake up in the cave of his most mundane memories, which shall be placed in crystal ice orbs charmed to attack the invader until he leaves or stands extremely still, allowing them to attack the invader.

Harry, who was standing perfectly still was suddenly sucked into a vortex and brought to the place where memories of somewhat importance were kept. This was an island. A bare and lone island, surrounded by a still and smelly lake. It had nothing but a hill with a bright, sunny and beautiful house standing there. The house had all amazing features, which would attract anyone. A best place to keep the memories, right? Well not according to Harry. He had created this place after reading some Haunted house novels and filled the place with his idea of boggarts in it. There were ghosts, which wanted company, there were rooms which wanted food. The place was a death sentence. Unlike previous places there was only one way forward here that was going inside the murky and still water. The smell was pretty bad, but once you entered the place, you would experience fresh water, though you would not be able to breathe inside. Harry used bubble-head charm and swam deep. He swam till the point there was no sunlight. That was when several floating and shining orbs came in front of him, they contained his memories that were somewhat important to him. These were of his social life. He swam forward and more deep to reach the very bottom of the lake, where he stood with somewhat difficulty and then popped the bubble head charm. As soon as he did this, the water started swirling and Harry vanished only to reappear in front of Potter Manor. Not even the most experienced of people had knowledge to get around the place. This place was nothing but a trap, but that was the only way forward. Time moved very slowly here, you could as much experience an year here but it would be an hour in the outer world. He walked and knocked like a mannered wizard should, it won’t open any other way, and waited. The door opened and he walked in. the place was not lit at all and Harry did not mind that. He knew his creation like the back of his head. The manor was littered just like it was on his last Christmas there. There was a Christmas tree, which had lost its life, but still stood tall, there were gifts that lay beneath it, which were wrapped. The fireplace was dead, should invader try to light up the fireplace; it shall in turn try to burn the invader. He walked forward and entered the master corridor, there were two doors there, one lead to Master suite, his sanctuary; where he would find relaxation from the world and the other door led to Library where he kept his personal memories. Others knew this part of him, but nothing else was kept here. There was a fireplace and he lit it up. The room was flooded with light and a portrait of his original family was revealed. There were both his parents, his grandparents and his siblings. When he had started making this place, he found this panting lying in the dumpster, he did not know why but he had placed it here. When Caroline was born, the painting had automatically added her face in it. Harry had never been able to understand it. It also revealed a wardrobe, made of glass. He could see through it, it had several wands in them. One had to select very carefully which wands to choose and in which order to move to next step or else be thrown out of the house, to return back. There were a thousand wands in there, Harry walked in and the room was flooded with light. He first chose a wand from the top most corner of the room, the wand was dark colored with an intricately carved handle. It belonged to his grandfather; a homage to his birth. The Potters. He then moved back near the entrance and took out another wand, which looked just like his. The wand under his new name. The Peverells. He moved to the roof of the room and pressed in the middle. A wand made of snake wood and looking suspiciously like one popped out. This one was his ability wand, the wand he controlled through Parseltounge. The Slytherins. He got down and brought the three wands he had taken out on the table in the middle, he placed them next to each other and they glowed and started to twine together and a new wand was formed, in Harry’s mind, this was the Gaunt wand. He picked it up and the walls, the ceiling and the floor started to fade and he stood in void, in the black. The mirrors started to fall and this was his final resting place, place where he kept his most private and dark memories. There were dark mirrors representing the dark thoughts trapped in it, there were one of every shade of rainbow, representing his personal life, his happiness, sadness and everything in between.

He did not look into the mirrors, he had not come here for that. According to Master Pedro, there would be something here that was not of his creation or imagination, something he did not create consciously: he had to find that, it would lead to his sub-consciousness. With that in mind, he started to search, he walked everywhere. Up- down, left-right, behind the mirrors and in front of it. He could not find a thing. He believed he was a few hours into this, when he noticed something, there was nothing but darkness around, and while he did create mirrors, he did not design their frames. The frames of mirror were made of brass, just like the one he saw in the Mirror of Erised. They had those winding pillars with carved structures. He thought back to design the mirror, but he could not remember creating them.

He ran and touched the frame and he suddenly felt a portkey jerk and he was back in the room, in his house. He could see Master Pedro, having tea and enjoying a book. He stood up and called him out, “Master Pedro?” his teacher did not look up at him. He got up and walked toward him and called him out again, the Master ignored. Harry did not understand and so his had reached out to touch the man. His hand reached there, only to jerk away, as soon as it touched the body. He looked at his hand and then around the room, when his eyes went wide at what he saw.

He saw himself, lying there on the table in the meditating pose. He came forward to see closely and saw his heart beating very softly, he saw his lungs taking in oxygen, his blood flowing, his body working. He was more conscious about the working of his body than ever. His brain nerves were overflowing ad he could see it. He tried to walk around and then tried to move out of the room. He could not, he encountered a force field, he tried again, only for same thing to happen. He was starting to panic, he wanted to go back. He moved near his body and tried entering the body again. Nothing was happening, he saw his body starting to take deep breaths. It alerted his master who immediately got up and stood next to Harry.

“Harry, relax. Calm down. It is your mind, your magic. You are the master. Take a deep breath. Do not panic.” He said. Harry took one deep breath and stopped panicking. His body’s breathing became relaxed again. He then again tried to go back into his conscious self and entered his body.

His eyes suddenly fluttered open and he was back. He was out of his meditation and into the normal self. His teacher was crouching next to him and relaxed, when he saw the eyes open. He stood up and went back to his tea. “How are you feeling?” Master Pedro asked. “I am well.” Harry replied. “So, did you reach your subconscious?” He asked. Harry nodded in answer. “Tell me about it.” Master Pedro said lightly. Harry opened his mouth to tell the man, when he suddenly lost his words. He tried again and again but no words came out. “So, you are not lying it seems.” Master Pedro said while laughing lightly. At Harry’s questioning look, he continued, “Subconscious plane can be reached only by daring people Harry, not even strongest of Occlumens do so; some say it is useless, some say it is painful. In truth, no one knows about it. The book suggested that once, a person has reached his subconscious self, they can see things like no one else can. The magic forces them to not to say a word about it. To keep the secrets of subconsciousness to themselves only. Had you been in a trance instead of being in your subconscious, then you would have been able to describe me what you saw.” Harry kept on examining his hands for all the time. “How long was I in there?” He asked. “Three hours.” With that his teacher got up and started to move out. “I must be off now. I will come in a few days." He said, with that he walked out.

Harry was nodding, when he remembered something and dashed out. He caught his teacher near the front gate.

“Master Pedro, did you come to know anything about my patronus?” He asked.

“Ahh – yes-yes. I most certainly did. I talked to one of my friends in Beauxbatons and they said, that while it is rare, it is not unheard of. This happens when the person does not associate their protection with anybody living or dead. When that happens, his happiness takes form of himself in a way or other. The rarest case is when the person practicing the spell is himself on a journey to find himself. In such case, only when the journey comes to an end, will he find the magical guardian. This happened a few decades back in Germany too.” His teacher said. “Did you know that you were going to choose the method of light to become Animagus before you performed the spell?” Harry replied negative. “It seems that your subconscious magic did and so you do not have a patronus guardian.” His teacher replied. “But I did not even know about it. I read it later. Are you saying that our subconscious knows future before we see it?”

His teacher looked at him and said, “Harry, your question can only be answered by either an Occlumens or a Divinations expert. I do not know the answer to it.”

With that hi teacher walked out of the house. He returned inside and sat on the sofa to relax. On the table lay a few letters and a package. The letters were same from his friends and Sharptooth, nothing new or interesting. As for the package, Harry opened it up and saw the book inside, “SEX, MAGIC AND MAGIC OF SEX!” the book was one he had ordered through the mail order to answer a few questions he had in mind about wizarding development and sexual magic. The question that centered his mind was how wizarding children were different from muggle children in their growth. He had his lunch and read the book. That day Harry learnt that in wizarding children, they develop their ‘hormones’ and hit puberty earlier than non wizarding kids. Their development in dependent on the level of magic and its maturity, more powerful wizards would hit puberty earlier than others. That general was age 8 and around. Such initial step occurs generally by the age of 10 and hence it also contributes to the reason as to why children were allowed wand at the age of 11. This happened because their body and magic develops from that of a toddler. The book went on in more details some lewd, some not but all explained technically and Harry was quite happy to finish the book. He was never going to touch the book again. That night Harry’s dream was strange.

He was in a dark walled cell. The air was cold and damp. The silence was scary, it seemed as though the dead souls constantly walked around the place. He walked forward and a whimper was heard. It was from the man in old, dirty and torn clothes; who lay in front of him. There was a bucket of water but it had not been touched. Another step and the man said “Please, no more! No more! I cannot take it! I am ready to die! Kill me! I want my baby boy! PLEASE!” and the man started to sob. Harry recognized the voice. It belonged to Robards, Gawain Robards. Azkaban’s latest prisoner. Harry moved forward and stood face to face with man. “You, are you here to kill me?” the man asked. Harry simply stood there, kept watching everything that was unfolding, he got up, “Please, kill me. They keep on showing me my baby. They shall be here any moment. Please kill me!” He begged. The man had lost his mind. Harry felt a strange happiness at the sight of man begging to him and turned around. The gate of the cell was open, standing in the doorway, illuminated by the white flames from the moon, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water...

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over him. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart.... He took a deep breath and help out his wand, trying to stabilize himself, he said, _”Expecto Patronum!”_ white mist emerged from his wand reaching put and concentrating into a ball. The ball moved towards the dementor, but it vanished, before it could reach there. Behind him Robards was still murmuring. The dementor moved forward again and sucked again. His insides rattled, his body felt colder than ever. He looked towards the dementor in the eye and thought about his friends, Percy and Oliver and the feeling of worth, he felt around them and with the fuel ready, he shouted, _“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”_ this time a stronger mist erupted from his wand. The light from it blinding him and Robards behind him. In front of him, the Dementor shrieked unearthly and before the charm concentrated into a ball, the dementor was gone. He started to feel weak. As soon as he had seen the Dementor, he had closed his most of emotional responses. But even then he was feeling weak. He understood that using spell on dementors and using it normally were two different things. With a deep sigh he stood and looked back at the cot where Robards lay, Robards was missing from the scene, in his place was a tarot card, it was an upright Chariot. Harry touched the card and woke up from the sleep breathing hard. The morning sunlight was filtering through the blinds and the house was quiet like always.


	5. Reveal yourself

**Chapter 5 Reveal yourself**

**G** odric's Hollow was a village in the West Country of England. A small community, which centered on a village square with only a church, a post office, a pub, and a few retail shops. The residential streets were lined with quaint cottages, and an area called Church Lane that led up to the church. Bathilda Bagshot writes that Godric's Hollow was one of a number of villages where wizards settled in relatively large numbers after the ratification of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1689. Large number of witches and wizards grouped together and provided support for each other, after facing many years of persecution at the hands of Muggles, they found safety in numbers.

Dusk had fallen on the small village of the Godric’s Hollow. The streets were empty, not much activity happened in the village after the sun set. In the darkness that had raised its hood, walked an old figure. He walked through the Church Lane up to a house, an old – dead house. The walls had darkened and the gardens were unkempt. The bushes had grown wild and provided an abode to several small creatures. He kept looking at it…he looked at the house nearby…he looked at the wand he wielded. A lone tear escaped his eye. The man with dark maroon robes and flowing moon beard continued to walk towards the church. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road... A short way ahead a golden glow of streetlights indicated the center of the village... Behind the church, row upon row of dark stones protruded from the ground, the tombstones did not shine, there was no light; only darkness.

He walked into the graveyard, he knew the way around like the back of his hand. He continued to walk.

_In darkness and in light,_

_I look up the sky._

_Looking for you…_

_To come and say goodbye._

_Little sister, it cannot be more true._

_I failed you and I hurt you._

He reached the grave of Ariana and bent down. The tombstone read,

**ARIANA DUMBLEDORE**

**(1885 – 1899)**

**_“Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.”_ **

On the grave lay a few flowers, definitely from Aberforth. He knew that the man visited the grave every year on this date just like him. But where he came hiding in the darkness, his brother came in the morning with sunlight raining down. He took out his wand and waved it. A beautiful wheel of white and red flowers emerged from nowhere and he placed them on the grave.

_I was the wrong, I deserve pain,_

_For I stood there helplessly and in vain._

_I beg for forgiveness,_

_For I cannot live alone, with my brother estranged,_

_Only husk lives._

He stood up with difficulty, he stood there looking down the grave. His heart was beating rapidly, tears were threatening to escape. He took a deep breath and raised his wand up in the air.

_To_

_Remember you,_

_I stand today._

_Looking up the sky,_

_With wand raised high,_

_You never left my heart._

_You killed me that day._

_For I am new man, since that day._

_The only hope I have,_

_When I breathe last,_

_They come, they come_

_And fill my plate at last._

_I will eat the pain and the cry,_

_For little sister,_

_I hurt you._

Albus finally brought his wand down and walked back to the place where he had apparated.

**POV CHANGE**

Harry got ready quickly. He was brimming with questions. Today he was going to dive, finally, into his unconsciousness. Today he will see what his Animagus form will be. According to his teacher, it might take him anything between a day and a week. He went down and had a heavy and satisfying breakfast. His teacher would be arriving any minute now. While he waited, he saw, two letters lying on the table. One was from Sharptooth and other from Oliver. The one from Sharptooth talked about nothing of importance but only about his holdings and that they had found a proxy for him who goes by the name of Ted Tonks. There was an attached letter from Ted Tonks, telling Harry about him and why was correct option and another from Gringotts giving an overview of this Ted Tonks and his detailed background information. Harry did not read it and kept it aside. The letter from Oliver was nothing but an update, he was preparing some new moves for the Quidditch trials this year and was excited to show them to Harry and Percy. He was inviting them home.

The opening of the door told Harry that Master Pedro was here. The man entered the living room and they both went to the training room. Harry sat cross legged on the floor while his teacher took the chair in one corner. “Peverell you ready?” He asked. Harry nodded his head.

“Very well. Close your eyes and listen. Unconsciousness is the uncharted part of the mind. It is unventured and unregulated. While many wizards have claimed to go there and come out, no one comes out there untouched. I would like to see you come out only better not worse. Unlike subconsciousness, unconsciousness, is not hidden in the mind. You know where it is and how to go there. The problem is once inside, you will be in that part of your mind, which you cannot control. It is not what you want to happen that shall happen there; but what magic wills to happen. Your nightmares, your happiness, your fears, they all roam around there and you cannot block them there. It is where they dwell. The handbook said that it can take you anything between a day and a week to confront and make friends with your Animagus. When your journey is complete, you will know how to return. You will know where to go. Remember Harry, your unconsciousness is what you perceive it as. If you think of it as scary place, it shall be that, if you think of it as happy one, it shall become that. Do not be scared, if you feel out of your element. Is it clear?” Master asked.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. “Now, go deep and dive!” his teacher said, and that was last thing before he dived into his mind. He kept on crossing various levels until he reached the last one. He stood in front of the Potter Manor, but instead of going inside, he took a walk around the property until he reached the place, the garden where all Potter’s were buried. The place looked as beautiful and serene as ever. He walked up to the Grave of one Lord Charlus Potter and stood above the grave. The cement turned into quicksand that quickly started enveloping him. Harry did not fight it, he was feeling scared, but he did not fight it. He body was enveloped completely, only the face remained and Harry still did not fight. His face had started to go in, He felt the coarseness of the cement rubbing his lips, the cement flowing into his nose and blocking his breath. He had closed his eyes but he could still feel the moment when his eyes too submerged into the cement. His whole body was submerged. He felt like floating weightlessly into a void. There was nothing around. Nothing. A portal of light appeared in front of him at some distance. He pedaled his legs and moved towards the portal which immediately suck him.

He was thrown out from the height of a tall building into a dense forest. The forest was thick with vegetation. He was falling, he tried using spell after spell. He tried pushing his will, but nothing worked. He fell down into a heap on a tree, from where he fell along with the bark of the tree. For a moment he just lay there. He felt helpless without his magic. He did not know what to do. After a few moments he opened his eyes. The sky was murky green in color. The portal from which he had fallen had vanished. The trees were not tall but not short either. The trees had dark green leaves. The bark that he had brought down with him, moved and flew up back to its place on the tree. He looked around there was no one. When he moved to stand, he did it easily. Without any fuss. He did not feel pain in any part of his body. He looked around, there was nothing but more trees and forest. He saw a mountain peak and started to walk there.

He went on for what he felt was half hour, when he heard a whimper, he turned and saw a little boy, probably of 3, resting near the tree. He had clutched his knees and was crying. He ran towards the little boy. “What happened child?” he asked, but the boy kept crying. He went out to touch the child, but his hand passes through the child. The child looked up and kept looking at either sides, that was when Harry noticed, that the boy too had green eyes just like him and upon looking more clearly, he saw that the boy was him. Harry tried talking to the boy, but nothing happened. He stood up and tried to use his magic to communicate with the boy somehow. It did not work. The boy was still hugging his legs, he was still crying and looking at either side, as if waiting for someone. Harry too was starting to feel restless, suddenly the sky turned dark, the trees lost all their leaves and the forest turned pitch dark. Harry did not understand what was going on. Words vibrated in his head, “Your unconsciousness, is what you perceive it as.” He calmed down and relaxed. The forest turned green again as did the sky. The leaves reappeared on the trees. Harry looked down towards the child. ‘This is nothing but an illusion.’ Harry repeated in his head. And walked forward.

He continued forward and after a few minutes, this time he heard wood burning. He started to look around. In a clearing, this time he found a man, he was probably seventeen or so, it seemed. He was standing in front of fire. Harry walked forward and what he saw, made his eyes go wide. The boy-man was holding a fire whip and on the grounds lay bodies of two people he hated. They were of James and Lily. The bodies were breathing. Their eyes suddenly were open and when they looked at the boy-man, went wide. The person without wasting a second, brought the whip down on James, who shouted in pain. He continued his assault on James, few moments after which he shifted to Lily. The man was relentless and unforgiving. Harry knew it was an illusion and futile decision to stop the man. But he was fearing the worst and so he walked around to see the boy-man behind this. His fears did come true. It was adult version of him, who was whipping the Potters. His green eyes were wide as was his mouth, his teeth had blood on them and he kept on hitting them. What surprised him even more was that while he hated the fact that he was doing something so vile itself; he remembered Vernon doing same to him with a belt. He enjoyed the pain that Harry inflicted, which made him hate himself. He could not look at it anymore and so he ran away and started moving again towards the mountain peak.

His journey started again, that image showed him, what he feared most, to lose himself and his sanity in the process of hating Potters. After walking for an hour or so during which the distance between him and the mountain did not become any less, he came across another illusion. This one was from his time at Dursleys, during that night. The events played out similarly, but instead of Vernon being flung by his magic; nothing of that sort happened. Vernon continued with forcing his penis into his mouth after which he went on to brutally assault and fuck him. He called Harry a whore and that he would sell him to other men and surprisingly Harry kept nodding and repeated what Vernon said. Harry’s feet trembled. He so wanted to leave this place, he did not want to see this. The scene repeated itself and he saw younger version of himself being fucked again and again and begging for more. Harry wanted to vomit, but bile did not reach his throat. His feet gave up and he fell. Tears leaked down. The sky stared to become dark again. The darkness again descended on the forest. The leaves became wisps of smoke and left. The ground and trees darkened. He moved back until his back touched the tree, where he crouched and started to cry. He did not see the act playing out again. He did not see the sky turning and changing its color from dark to violent red, he did notice the temperature suddenly starting to rise and when he opened his eyes, he saw the forest on fire. There was no way out. He sniffed for final time and calmed himself down. It was difficult, but he did his best and relaxed. He reminded himself, that this did not happened, that this was an illusion. He calmed. The fire subsided – the sky started to turn green again – the greenery returned to the forest. So did the illusion. His younger self was crying out. Harry closed his eyes and moved forward.

As soon as he crossed the illusion, he was suddenly at the foot of the mountain peak. The peak stood towering over him. The way up was only one, to climb through the peak. He did not know why but it seemed the right choice.

With all vigor and power he had, Harry started climbing up the treacherous mountain peak. While he did not find it easy, he was able to climb the half of it. He rubbed his hands again and then placed it on another rock above and started to climb. He had hardly taken any height when the rocks moved and his grip was lost. He was no longer able to maintain his balance and he fell. He started falling down from the height and landed at the bottom of the mountain. Just like last time, he did not feel any pain. He was able to get up quickly and started climbing again. This happened to him several times. Harry felt that at the very least, a day had passed since he had started to climb. It was long and hard working, but he finally reached the top of the mountain peak.

From where he had just settled himself, on the top; he looked back and down, and saw the forest. It was breathtaking. It was beautiful. The sky had started to looked more like that of outside world. It was darkest shade of blue. There were beautiful clouds. He saw a huge tree towering over the other trees. The tree seemed to be life of the forest. As far as he could see, there were just trees and greenery all around.

“Harry!??” Harry tuned to look at the speaker of familiar voice.

There stood Oliver. The boy stood at the edge of the peak top. “Oliver, what are you doing here?”

He did not say anything. Harry took a step forward, when he heard another familiar voice calling out to him, “Harry!” Harry turned to look towards the panicked voice and saw Percy standing there. Surprisingly, it was not only Percy standing there but someone else too. There was Robards. He had his wand pointed at Percy’s throat and was laughing like a maniac. “Hello Peverell!! I read this spell in Hogwarts Library’s Restricted Section that makes brain turn into liquid and it flows out of one’s nose. I never tried it though now I think Weasley shall make a good test subject, don’t you think?” He said and the tip of his wand started to glow. Before Harry could do anything, he heard a hoot. His eyes turned wide and he looked at the third corner. There was Hedwig, tied to a rope, she was swinging and helplessly hooting, below her was a pot with bubbling hot liquid.

Harry took a step forward towards Hedwig and suddenly Percy shouted, the glow on Robards wand had intensified, Oliver too had taken a step back. He took a step back and moved towards Robards and the rope keeping Hedwig tied lowered itself towards the pot. He looked at Oliver and he too had taken a few steps back. He did not know where to go. He could not leave his friends or Hedwig. He could not choose between them. He did not move. He stood there. The rope started to lower. Oliver took another step back and Harry could do anything. He was failing and he knew it. With a resolve he rushed towards Hedwig and the rope holding the snowy owl snapped immediately and Hedwig fell into the pot of bubbling hot liquid, which started to burn. Hedwig’s screeching could still be heard. Harry looked at the violent flames with an open mouth. He turned and saw Percy on the ground. Robards was standing there, towering him who vanished. Tears had started to come from his eyes and he ran towards the boy. Percy’s eyes were open but he did not see anything, small tear drops trickled out of his eyes. They were dead. Liquid oozed from his nose. Harry tried to wake the boy up again and again but to no avail. The boy was no more. He suddenly remembered about Oliver and ran towards the side he was standing on. He was not there. With jerking steps, he reached the edge of the peak. He looked down and that was when he could not take it anymore. He shouted and cried out in the pain his heart felt. Down lay Oliver’s body. His head crushed from the fall. His arms lay in angle which were not physically possible.

He was crying out, shouting and screeching. Everything around him started to melt into darkness. It kept happening, until there was nothing more but dark void around him and he lay there crying. He heard a screech, his crying stopped and he turned his head so quickly that it snapped. In the darkness, Hedwig’s moon feathered body was shining. It was single and she hooted again, but this time her eyes told a different story, her eyes were blaming him. Looking at his with hate. “I hate you Harry!! Why did you kill me? You could have saved me!! Why??” Percy’s body which had materialized in front of him shouted. Before Harry could form a coherent sentence, Oliver’s body too appeared in front of him accusing him of killing Oliver. “Why am I always your least priority Harry? Why did you not choose me? I trusted you and you killed me!! You are pathetic and a killer!! You should be sent back to the same cupboard from which you came!!” it shouted.

“No—please no!! I – I tried. You- you walked back.” He shouted into the void. In another corner, Mrs. Weasley stood, who too started accusing Harry of killing Percy. “Nooo – No I did not, it was Robards!!” He shouted back. “You could have saved him.” Said the mother. The Potter family appeared too, “We were right to get rid of you…you bring nothing but devastation with you!” James said.

“Noooooooooo!!!” Harry shouted.

Charles and Dorea appeared, “You killed us too!! It may be his wand, but it was you!! Always you!! You were nothing but a mistake!”

Harry had by now fallen on his knees, he was crying uncontrollably. And he kept on doing so.

The Dursleys appeared in front of him, “You deserved the way we treated you boy!! You are nothing but a freak! A disappointment! You deserve to be nothing more than a whore!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU LIE!! I AM WORTH!! I AM WORTH!! YOU CANNOT BREAK ME!!” he shouted and kept on doing so, until his voice drowned that of other. He was suddenly getting exhausted. He stopped to take a deep breath.

He looked up and saw all the spectral forms made of white smoke in front of him, turn into balls of white energy. They all started to glow bright and white, suddenly he was thrust of darkness and void to the light and energy. When the smoke cleared, he was back on the top of mountain peak. Unlike last time, the sun was setting this time and there was light of setting sun around. The forest was quiet and at peace. He was still crying, he did not enjoy the scenes that were presented in front of him. He suddenly heard a loud screech and turned to look at the approaching bird, there was nothing. he put his head down to control his overflowing emotions, when a large shadow of a bird fell on him and the peak. He looked up and there stood in its glory, the giant bird and his Animagus form.

It had a head of an eagle and it flew with grace. With huge body and three sets of wings supporting its flight, the Thunderbird looked down at Harry like a prey to be feasted upon. Its wings had the colors of the sky. Its body was white with golden color adoring its wing coat. Harry had read that, “Thunderbird feathers that shimmer with cloud-like patterns. The Thunderbird is known to change colors as it summons storms, its iridescent feathers shifting from various shades of gold, to electrifying blue, to grey and silver, to white, and even to deep navy.” He sat there amazed by the beauty of the Arizonian Bird. He did not move a step forward, the mighty bird screeched loud and hard. Harry fell on his back and crawled with his hands back a bit. The bird slowly yet swiftly landed on the peak, in front of him. He did not dare take another shaky step forward, there was another screech. He did not move back any further. There was a sound of firecrackers going off in the sky… a portal of golden color opened and… he heard, in the voice of a woman, “When we hit our lowest point, we are open…to greatest change.” The bird stood there looking at him.

Harry slowly got up and his way towards the bird. The bird did not move and he went forward to pet it on its head. As his hand went forward, the bird lowered its head, allowing him to pet its head. The bird lowered its body further, inviting Harry to sit on him. Harry carefully, without damaging the bird’s feathers sat on the bird, who took flight. She flew pretty fast and I no time, Harry was in front of the portal. Another run and they both entered the portal.

In the real world, Harry opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you find any mistakes, do drop in a message.


	6. Dumbledore!!

**Chapter 6 Dumbledore!!**

**A** lbus was humming to himself, while he was sorting through the papers. It had been a relaxing day for him. He was basking the summer sun and was having his favorite candy. He got up and decided to take a walk around the castle. There would not be any one but a few people right now. He walked out of his office and started to make way towards the grounds. The summer sun was burning and sunlight was falling down. He saw Hagrid making his way towards the part of forest for the resident Thestral herd. He simply followed him. Hagrid gently approached the one of the thestral who was lying on the ground. He lifted her up and started massaging the thestral, who made some noises of happiness. This continued for a few moments, after which Albus for the first time saw birth of a thestral.

He returned back to chamber with a happy mood. Seeing life blooming in front of one’s eyes was happiness in itself. Once he settled himself back on the chair, he noticed a letter on his desk. On inspection, he found that the letter was from the International Confederation of Wizards. It read,

_Dear Supreme Mugwump,_

_I hope this letter finds you in the best of health. As you are aware that other than being the Supreme Mugwump, you are also the member in charge of the Britain and its isles; from the ICW. We have received a request from your country. A wizard wishes for registration of his Animagus form._

_While keeping in mind the adequate protocols that are to be followed. You are requested to register the Animagus and cover up the secrecy clauses and spells._

_The details and application are enclosed._

_Thanking You,_

_Amna Saleem,_

_Administrative Incharge,_

_International Confederation of Wizards._

Rare and curious were some of the few initial words that had come in Albus’s mind, when he read the letter. An Animagus in Britain; one who wishes to register. But then again, due to secrecy spells and magic, despite registration, he would still maintain the secrecy of his form. He did not take out the application but started guessing, who the mystery person could be. Several names popped in his head, but nothing could have prepared him for the name that he saw on the application.

HARRY PEVERELL!!! That boy was definitely going places. Who in the name of Merlin, became Animagus at such a young age?? Harry was becoming a power block all by himself. He checked the address and quickly wrote a letter to him telling the boy, that he would be visiting him for registering his Animagus form.

He delved deep in his mind, thinking back to any indications of boy being interested in becoming Animagus. He felt someone on the door and he opened the door. Minerva stood there, “Minerva – I was not expecting you. How are you?”

“I am fine Albus.” She said while sitting on the chair. “There are no applications I have received from any students to take the Alchemy class, other than…”

“Other than Harry.” She nodded. “And what about your class?”

“I have received a few applications. I shall be holding mine. This is definitely going to add to my workload…”

“And I have told you several times, that we can hire another faculty member to reduce it.”

“To which I have always replied, that we do not have that kind of funds, and the Board shall be more interested in limiting the knowledge than giving more funds for teaching. We need it for more plants for Pamona and ingredients for Severus.”

“Health should come before Work, Minerva. I am sure Poppy would resonate my views.”

Minerva sighed and said, “If we submit to her will, we would be tied to hospital beds, just for sneezing.”

They both shared a laugh, after which Albus said, “Minerva, I shall be taking classes with Harry. I want to teach him. Create his schedule accordingly.”

“Holding a class just for a student Albus! You always get criticized for being bias. This move will just add to the growing sentiment.”

“You know, how I have never cared for public opinion, Minerva.” He said.

She looked at his clothing choices in disgust and simply nodded. “Also, you might be interested to know that I have some work from the ICW. I can tell you…”

“But you need the oath.”

“You are a smart one.”

“Don’t patronize me Albus. I am taking it, but if it results in another hair on my head growing white, you will know what to find.”

Albus simply nodded, knowing the risk. Minerva had this habit to turning into her Animagus form and destroying his office, whenever he irritated her. He had been shocked when she did it for the first time, and like a proper prankster, she knew how to feign innocence. That kind of incident had happened at least ten times and each time he had to clean up himself, without any aid from the house elves. Albus too enjoyed this part of his relationship with Minerva. It made him feel happier than anything. It definitely rivaled his tooth for sweets. Minerva took out her wand and recited the oath. He gave her the letter, and just like him, she too started guessing the name of her ex-student, who achieved this feat.

Then he gave her the application and a lone strand of hair made its way out of her tight bun. Her eyes had gone wide and after a moment, she took a deep breath and said, “So this is why you wish to teach him? Alone?”

Albus nodded, “He has proved that he is more than capable of knowledge. He rivals even me in pursuit of knowledge. I can’t just let him go and say nay.”

Minerva nodded. “I too want to see his Animagus form. I will be coming with you.”

Fight was futile. He nodded. “On the topic of Peverell, Albus is it just me noticing things or does he looks like son of…”

“Your suspicions hold merit Minerva.”

“Then why hasn’t anyone told them? They are his parents they deserve to know.”

“Don’t talk as friend of the Potter House, Minerva. Do they deserve to know?” Albus asked again.

“Yes they do Albus. They are his parents and they are hurting.”

“You and I both are aware of how amazing parents they have been Minerva. Meddling on either of our parts shall do no good, but will make the outcome worse only. Time will reap the seeds sown by them. We need to wait.”

He could see conflict on Minerva’s face. She did not say anything for a few moments and finally nodded.

“Tomorrow morning, I’ll wait for you near the entrance gates.” Minerva nodded and rose to go; before moving out of the door, she turned and asked him, “Don’t you have several conferences lined up towards the month’s end in ICW? I don’t remember the dates, can you tell me?”

Cold swept behind Albus, “It is on 25th and 26th, why dear?” Albus knew. He looked at his dear show piece that, Salman from Pakistan had gotten him. It was very special beauty. He would have to hide it.

“Just asking, Albus. Enjoy your day.” And with she moved out of the room.

Next day, he was waiting for her near the gates of Hogwarts. He did not have to wait long before she was there. They both moved out of the door and walked till they were approaching the Hogsmeade. He held her hand out to Minerva and with a thundering sound they both disappeared, only to reappear outside the town of Little Hangleton. It was a small village in England. Decades back the most prominent family was the Riddles. The village was six miles away from the larger community of Great Hangleton. Minerva unlike Albus, took a few moments to recognize the place, after which she gasped and turned to look at him. “Albus, this place…”

“Yes, Minerva.” He confirmed her suspicions. “You mean to tell me Harry lives here!! In the town of You-know-who!!”

“Call him by his name Minerva.” He said absent mindedly, “And yes…Harry does. You will be more surprised to see his house.” And with that he started moving a bit away from the village towards the hill behind the former Riddle Manor.

They both walked quietly, till they reached the other side of the hill. As Albus walked along, he could see Minerva’s eyes getting glazed. It did not take him a second guess to know what she was seeing. He too saw that but it took him a better part of half year to remember. A building that was half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. A very strange location for a house and an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of the valley below. He always wondered how it was inhabited; the walls had been mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles had grown all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. Where there just had been a shack and forest all around, now there stood a beautiful two storied coach house. It was beautiful white structure that stood in middle of deep forest. A fence ran all around the property and Albus could sense the ward line starting a few feet before the fence line.

“Albus, this is unacceptable!!! How in the name of Godric is this even possible???” she asked.

“Goblins have been uncooperative Minerva. Though I think, Harry shall tell us if we ask nicely.”

“This place has completely changed. When you brought me here last time. It smelled of dark magic. I had an urge to run away. Though…”

“Though now, you feel none of it.” Minerva nodded.

They walked towards the gate and knocked. A house elf, popped in front of them. She looked cheerful and wore nice clothing. “Good Mornings, Who being you sirs and missus?” She asked.

“Good morning. We are representatives from ICW, we have an appointment with your Master.” Albus said softly. With a snap of her tiny hands, the door opened and she welcomed them in.

They both entered the property, all around there was a garden. There seemed to be a tree, and it looked like an elder tree from the distance. He saw another house elf gardening and planting some trees. He was led inside and they both entered the white structure. They entered into what looked like a living room, with a fire place; it was connected to an open dining space. He could see the dining room from the living room. There were two doors and next to them a portrait.

They both settled on the sofa. “Master be coming in a moment.” And with that the house elf disappeared and two glasses of juice along with some snacks appeared on the table. Albus saw that on top of fireplace was a sigil, it was of a thestral with a symbol of hallows on its forehead. Next to it on the wall was a picture. It was of three young Gryffindors, and Albus did not have to guess their names. He did not have time to observe much of the house before a door opened and Harry came out of the door. He was able to hide his shock on seeing him and Minerva well. He quietly walked upto them and greeted them.

“Good Morning Headmaster; Professor!”

“Good Morning Harry, my boy!!” Minerva simply nodded.

“You have an amazing place my boy!! Is this an ancestral place?”

“Oh!! This house sir, No. I bought it from Goblins, who had taken this place from their previous owners when they defaulted on their payments.”

“Ahh…to loose such a beautiful place. Do you happen to know the previous owners?” Albus followed up.

“No, Headmaster. (Period) Not that I mind Headmaster, but what are both of you doing here this morning. Frankly I am expecting someone.”

Albus laughed and Minerva continued, “Mr. Peverell, we are here on the official business of ICW. We were told than an Animagus wishes to register themselves and we are here to do that. Now, would you happen to know them?”

“ICW sent you? I thought that since you were the Supreme Mugwump, they would send somebody else?”

“That is generally the case. I generally delegate such meets, though I was full of pride just like Minerva when we read your name, that we decided that we should visit you. I have never seen Minerva happier.” Albus replied.

“Oh…so should we start?”

Albus nodded and with a wave of his hand a parchment flourished out with a quill and it hovered in the air. “Mr. Peverell, we are here representing the International Confederation of Wizards. We are here in your house, in response to your application to us requesting us to register your Animagus form. Whatever is discussed between us, including your form and the distinctive markings shall be kept safe and secret. The parchment and the officials are all bounded by the oath of secrecy. Now kindly answer to us, how do you qualify to practice becoming an Animagus?”

“Mr. Official, I am emancipated Lord of the house of Peverell, with an OWL in Transfiguration Studies, henceforth, I am qualified to practice the art.” Harry replied.

Albus nodded and said, “What methodology and potion was used by you, to become an Animagus?”

“I used the method of Light to become Animagus. No potion was involved.”

Both Albus and Minerva were shocked, “The method of Light!! There has not been a wizard in past three centuries to do so!!” She exclaimed. Albus too was shocked at listening this, though it somehow comforted his heart too.

“Mr. Peverell, are you aware of the ICW convention of 1860 on Animagus Transformations?” He asked.

“Yes, The ICW convention of 1860 on Animagus Transformations speaks about the role, responsibility and accountability of an Animagus. It further lays down that using the method of dark is illegal in ICW’s member states.” He said.

“Very well, Mr. Peverell that only leaves us to see your Animagus form and register its distinctive markings.”

Arriving back to his office and sitting on his chair relaxed him, but nothing could have prepared him to witness a wizard, so young to transform into Thunderbird in front of him. A magical Animagus. Harry’s magical and mental powers were making Albus question James and Lily’s claim of Charles being the Chosen One. He forcibly stopped himself to venture into that territory. He looked back at the beautiful showpiece from Pakistan and hid it. Minerva’s attack would be more vicious this time. He had told Harry that he would be taught both Ancient Studies and Alchemy should he drop Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures as discussed.


	7. Wakey-Wakey!!

**Chapter 7 Wakey-Wakey!!**

**H** e was 25 when he was bit. It felt so long since he had been 25. He still could remember in traumatizing detail how the warmth left him, how his heart was no longer his, how he loathed what he had become. He hated every day of his living or rather dead. Centuries had passed, lives had come and gone. Wars have been waged but where he was nothing had changed. He had recently been appointed as a royal investigator. His lord the Count of Transylvania had been clear.

He had been on his business when the new price of the Lord had ordered him to abandon his post to do some menial work. The royal blood does not have tendency to hear anything opposing to what they want. The one acquiring his post previously had been killed by the same prince. How ironic it sounded, they all were dead men in service and yet they feared death. He had not questioned his prince and abandoned his post to run an errand for the prince. The fate laughed on him and exactly at that moment the castle was attacked by a band of rogue werewolves. The beasts had been killed but the prince had been injured. He knew in that moment, his days were finally over. He had begged his lord for mercy, to spare him. He had told him everything that had happened.

His Lord had heard him, called him forward and accepted to forgive him under one condition. All he had to do was go down the Pit and spend a day there, to find what was in it. The court had laughed and his Lord merely smiled at him innocently. Execution could be better anytime than going down the Pit. The court was called off and he was escorted by the guards to the border.

He in all his lives and others in theirs had never came close to find what was in the pit. What beast lived in there? The Locals had a folktale saying it was angel banished by the Gods to live there alone in eternity; others said that it was a shrine of two lovers one from hell other from heaven, destined to never meet, and so they created this pit to see each other. Vampires had their own versions, they described that a monster lived there, that no one knew about; an ancient beast, older than time itself. Both muggles and wizards had gone there, only to never return. Vampires had been smart enough to learn from others and never go down. Dementors too flee from the pit. From what he had heard, in the pit lived a slayer; one who was tasked by everything and nothing to kill and destroy. They said, he had his shrine in there and wakes when someone enters it. Many muggles had tried to fill the pit but they continued to put in and the depth remained ever so same.

His body shook from fear; flight was useless, he would be caught, brought back and thrown in. After walking for hours, he finally reached the edge of the pit. It had a radius of half kilometer and it seemed to him that the pit was the mother of darkness. Darkness and Silence were the only things that originated from the Pit. He looked down the deep abyss, he could hear nothing but silence. He took another step forward and gracefully fell into the deep pit. His body kept spinning until he sensed the ground and gracefully landed down on it. Down here, it was damp and cold. The cold soil below told him that the sunlight has forgotten the pit, since a long time. He took another step forward, his eyes had adjusted quite well in the dark. The pit was dark, there was nothing in the pit but the walls. He laughed at that, it seemed to him that the folktales were nothing more than the folktales themselves.

He took a step forward and sensed small bits of powerful magic vibrating in the air, his fear returned home. Being an old Vampire he was he simply slashed through the magic, which would have taken at least a few days had it been wizards and death for muggles, he simply moved forward. He moved forward till he reached the wall of the pit. There he saw the reality, on the wall were adorned several skulls, probably of those who ventured into the pit. Each head was beautifully placed in a beautiful formation. He moved along the wall till he reached a handle. A handle crafted from the bones of those who dead. There was no door but only handle, on closer inspection the words, “ **Post Haec Est Infernum** ”

He did not want to open it, he was scared; but his body was no longer in his control. Something was whispering to him, telling him to turn the handle, to move in. whatever was hidden behind was calling to him. He touched the handle and turned it slowly, the handle moved and there was a flare and several beams of green light came to him from all the direction. It did no harm to him. It was the killing curse. His body felt nothing. The skulls whose mouths were now hanging open, as they threw the curse, closed again and he turned the handle again, nothing opened but the mouths of the skulls and unlike last time this time they vomited hell. Fire flowed from their mouths, the skulls had turned red and the fire was not stopping, he started to earnestly open the door, if there was one anywhere but nothing happened. He used all his strength and the handle came out. He felt a sharp burning sensation on his leg and he yelped. He tried to jump, use the gifts that being a Vampire had given him, but he could not. There was nowhere to run. The fire poured down from everywhere. He screamed as he was burned completely and to the core, till he was no more.

The broken handle in his hands fell and touched the molten fire. The skulls had stopped poring fire but were still burning red. As the handle touched the fire and burned, dark black smoke came out. The smoke continued and soon it was dancing in the pit. The skulls too came out of their fixed places and started to dance with the smoke. The skull clattered and chattered, and banged with each other. The fire was now long gone as was silence. Only thing left in the pit was swirling cloud of smoke that had skulls floating around in it. The mass suddenly crashed down in the middle of the pit and despite the initial crash, the smoke kept crashing into the ground. From the darkness stepped out a figure clad in darkness. He wore emerald clothes, he head was neatly tied with a dark colored cloth, and not even a trace of his hair was visible. His skin was dark, extremely dark. He wore a necklace around his neck, all it had was five skulls laughing, each of them had eyes of different color. In his hand lay the handle with the same carving, “ **Post Haec Est Infernum**.”

With his dark eyes without any pupil he looked challengingly at the sky and raised the handle.

The floor vibrated and thrashed and in a moment the pit was no longer there. He stood in middle of now a circle that used to be edge of the pit. He looked up and said, “ **Ego nunc libero!!** ”

Miles away Harry woke up from his dream with a jerk.

It was with extreme difficulty that Harry slept again that night, he was then again made to see the same dream that had plagued him before,

_He was in a dark walled cell. The air was cold and damp. The silence was scary, it seemed as though the dead souls constantly walked around the place. He walked forward and a whimper was heard. It was from the man in old, dirty and torn clothes; who lay in front of him. There was a bucket of water but it had not been touched. Another step and the man said “Please, no more! No more! I cannot take it! I am ready to die! Kill me! I want my baby boy! PLEASE!” and the man started to sob. Harry recognized the voice. It belonged to Robards, Gawain Robards. Azkaban’s latest prisoner. Harry moved forward and stood face to face with man. “You, are you here to kill me?” the man asked. Harry simply stood there, kept watching everything that was unfolding, he got up, “Please, kill me. They keep on showing me my baby. They shall be here any moment. Please kill me!” He begged. The man had lost his mind. Harry felt a strange happiness at the sight of man begging to him and turned around. The gate of the cell was open, standing in the doorway, illuminated by the white flames from the moon, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water..._

_But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak._

_And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings._

_An intense cold swept over him. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart.... He took a deep breath and help out his wand, trying to stabilize himself, he said,”Expecto Patronum!” white mist emerged from his wand reaching put and concentrating into a bird. The patronus had taken shape of Thunderbird and moved towards the dementor, but it vanished, before it could reach there. Behind him Robards was still murmuring. The dementor moved forward again and sucked again. His insides rattled, his body felt colder than ever. He looked towards the dementor in the eye and thought about his friends, Percy and Oliver and the feeling of worth, he felt around them and with the fuel ready, he shouted, “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” this time a stronger mist erupted from his wand. The light from it blinding him and Robards behind him. In front of him, the Dementor shrieked unearthly and before the charm concentrated into corporeal form, the dementor was gone. He started to feel weak. As soon as he had seen the Dementor, he had closed his most of emotional responses. But even then he was feeling weak. He understood that using spell on dementors and using it normally were two different things. With a deep sigh he stood and looked back at the cot where Robards lay, Robards was missing from the scene, in his place was a tarot card, it was an upright Chariot._ Harry touched the card and woke up from the sleep breathing hard. The sun was still not in the horizon. It was very early in the morning. He checked, it was just half past three. With a sigh he got up. He knew he won’t be getting anymore sleep.

Tomorrow he would be onboard on the train and would be leaving for the castle. He quickly got ready and got ready for the trip ahead. He had been planning this day for past several days. He was finally ready with concoctions and potions for his small trip. He had worn extremely dark clothing and called Hedwig from her stand. His friend too was ready. He did disillusionment charm on both of them and Hedwig hooted softly, they were like always covered in white smoke and when it settled, he was in a dark corridor. Before taking even a step, he waves his wand, nothing happens for some time…then a swirling fog settles. Clouding everything in his sight. This provide him protection he needed.

The floor was abandoned. No life could be heard or seen. Death, darkness and cold ran rampant here. He took very slow and careful steps forward, towards gate number 14. The door was made of metal bars, all secured and locked. He dared not touch them. He had his wand securely in his hands. As he neared the gate, he turned instinctively. Behind him in another cell lay a woman with frazzled hair and black teeth. She was lloking intently at where he was standing and she suddenly started laughing like a maniac. No one paid any attention to her in any cell. It seemed that this was normal. He nudged Hedwig, who took her to the other side of the bars. Just like in his dream, He was in a dark walled cell. The air was cold and damp. Harry felt he knew what was coming, he ran towards the sleeping man and took out the vial he had prepared for the occasion and made the man take a huge gulp of it.

“Name?” Harry said, the man did not respond. “Tell me your name!!!” Harry asked again while he shook the man.

“Robards, Gawain Robards.”

“Did you know that your son was obscurial?” The man started to shake, he started to cry.

“No—no…no. Please no.” He kept repeating. Harry did not have time to waste, he took out his wand and poked the man with the wand. A small jolt of electricity ran through the man and some of his senses returned. He looked up towards Harry for a few moments after which he looked down again.

“Why did you rape Percy Weasley?”

“I…It said…I had to…It said…I read…”

“Speak properly Mr. Asshole!” Harry threatened him with clenched teeth.

“The book…I had…It said to break the will of the sacrifice. More the innocence lost…better chances of the result. I saw that Marcus and he did not get on a same foot and so I polyjuiced into him and raped the boy, so that no one thought it was me, should some one walk in.”

“Hmm…I have a Chariot in my fate.”

“What do you…” He could not complete the sentence as Harry forced another dark liquid through him.

The man gargled and tried to spit, but Harry used all his physical strength otherwise. Finally the potion took its effect and the man went still. His eyes glazed and Harry said, the potion will give you pain for the rest of your life. You will be nothing but husk of a man. Dementors and the potion shall come together and destroy you. As for you, Harry took out his wand pointed it at man and said, “Obliviate!” the glaze in his eyes did not stop, it continued.

The gate of the cell opened, standing in the doorway, illuminated by the white flames from the moon and by the fog reflecting it, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw actually and truly made his stomach contract, just like in his dream. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water...

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense cold swept over him. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The dreams could not truly justify the cold he felt it cold went deeper than his skin, his bone- his soul. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart.... He took a deep breath and help out his wand, trying to stabilize himself, he said,”Expecto Patronum!”

Contrary to what he expected the magnificent thunderbird that shout out engulfed the creature. In front of him, the Dementor shrieked unearthly and Harry did not wait, he nudged Hedwig and they disappeared.


	8. Of Newspapers and Stories

**Chapter 8 Of Newspapers and Stories**

**_BREAK-IN IN AZKABAN!!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING??!! ARE WE SAFE?_ **

**_THE GREATEST MINISTRY COVER-UP!_ **

_My dear Readers, Rita Skeeter has brought you most exclusive and coveted details from the Ministry, its secrets and depths. According to sources, last night someone broke into the Wizarding prison of Azkaban. That is right readers, someone was able to break into the wizarding prison. The details are skewed but from your reporter has been able to gather, last night at late hours, a swirling fog settled over the prison’s top most floor. That is right, the floor where the most vicious prisoners from the reign of You-Know-Who are kept. The reports is given by the dementor patrolling on the floor, who said that a dense fog settled on the floor. When the dementor went to investigate, they sensed some external presence in the cell of latest addition to the prison, Ex-Auror Gawain Robards._

_Your reporter, too was confused just like you. Why was an Auror sent to a high security prison in Azkaban. What crime could he have committed? Your reporter chased both the Ministry and the Hogwarts Headmaster, where he worked, but got no comments. The reports do not identify the presence as the dementor do not see, they sense and the investigation is still on._

_Yes, my dear readers, this does smell of conspiracy and secrecy, but rest assured your reporter is on it._

**_THE POTTERS INCREASE THEIR DEFENSES!! IS BOY-WHO-LOVED IN DANGER?_ **

**_HOGWARTS TOO SUGGESTED TO AGREE TO AUROR DEPLOYMENT!!_ **

**_HEADMASTER DISAGREES!_ **

****

**_SEVERAL NEW LAWS AND BILLS EXPECTED IN THE COMING WINTER SESSION OF WIZENGAMONT!_ **

**_WILL MINISTER BE ABALE TO SATISFY THE LORDS OF THE HOUSES?_ **

****

**_TENSIONS RISE IN MIDDLE EAST! THE ICW AGREES TO SUPPLY HELP TO THE MINISTRY TO MOVE TO A DIFFERENT LOCATION!_ **

**_THE MACUSA NOT IN FAVOUR OF HELPING MUGGLES, SAYS THAT IT WON`T INTERFERE IN THE MATTERS OF NO-MAJS!_ **

****

**_THE MYSTERY OF TRANSYLVANIA!! THE PIT VANISHES! WHAT IS HAPPENING THIS YEAR?_ **

_Located in the central region of Romaina, Transylvania is known for its Counts and Vampire royalty. It’s the only region in the world that has achieved political stability and given rights to Vampires, after a war with the Vampire kingdom in last century. It is the chair of the Vampire’s all around the world._

_It is also home to the unexplainable phenomenon that the wizards and witched have always wondered about, the PIT._

_Yes, the same one which you studied in your history textbooks. The pit has vanished, it has filled itself up. The wizards and non-wizards have for centuries tried to uncover the secret that lied in the Pit, but all they have received is death. But now it is no more._

_The muggles call this “beginning of the end” according to their local folklore, the call it end of the time of love. The muggle have done their experiments and have confirmed that the ground raised from the bottom, which happened due to an earthquake in the region. The wizards are not satisfied. An investigation has already been ordered by the Unspeakable department of the Balkan Ministry of Magic, they are on the site and investigating._

Harry was waiting for his friends, inside the compartment in the train, when he read this. Maybe he should ask Ignotus about this, he must know, given how old he is. Hedwig was perched on his shoulders, fast asleep. Soon his friends were there and the train departed. That night, when Harry saw Percy asleep, he felt satisfied, with what he had done with Robards. He picked up newspaper from his nightstand and went down inside his trunk to talk to Cadmus and Ignotus.

He entered his trunk and went towards the portraits, “Hey Guys, was there any Pit in Transylvania when you were alive?” Harry asked them.

“Kids today, no greetings, no manners…all about work they are!!” Cadmus raved.

“Shut Up Cadmus!! What did you say Harry, the Pit? What about that?” Ignotus asked.

“It was in the newspapers today, the mysterious Pit of Transylvania filled itself up and everyone is confused.” Harry said.

“The Pit…it filled itself?” Cadmus asked very slowly.

“Yes, they say that the bottom of Pit raised to reach the ground.”

The portraits shared a look between them, which was difficult. They both were silent, the silence was awkward.

“You too were bad in History or you like conspiracy theories?” Harry asked.

“We will tell you everything, but a suggestion, learn more and more powerful magic. Leave no stone unturned.” Cadmus said.

That night Harry slept restlessly. Next morning, the first class he had was scheduled between him and Headmaster for Alchemy. He bid his friends and made his way to the Headmaster’s office.

He reached the gargoyle and did not know the password. He checked his schedule for clues there was nothing in it. He looked back at the gargoyle and said, “I have a class to attend with Headmaster.” The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside to reveal the staircase leading to the Headmaster’s office. Harry sprinted to the door. He did not want to be late. The door was closed. Harry stepped forward, the door opened and he could see, he could hear.

“Albus, I do not understand what your problem. You yourself say that we should keep Charlus safe and then you say that you would not allow him a wand or any means of wizarding education before Hogwarts. Why can’t you stick at one thing??!!” He heard in a voice too familiar. The door was open. He quickly took out the wand, waved it and disappeared. He saw his headmaster observing this but did not say a word.

“My reasoning has always been singular James, he does not need anything. Giving him a wand or such education shall do him no good. His core is not stable. No one broke out of Azkaban, each prisoner is accounted for!” Dumbledore said.

“I have heard rumors Albus, of this Peverell. He got a wand before Hogwarts, he gave his exams before Hogwarts didn’t he?” James asked, he continued, “And it was almost an escape. There is activity!!”

From the corner of room invisible to Harry, Professor Snape walked towards the Headmaster’s desk,

“Potter had there been any activity, I would have known.” Professor Snape said in his silky voice.

“Of course you would.” James said.

“This conversation is over James.” Headmaster said.

He saw James resigning himself, after which he flooed away. Professor Snape too started to move towards the door. “Severus, take the floo, else you will be late for your classes.” Professor simply nodded and flooed away.

“Come out Harry!” He called out and sat down on his chair.

Harry removed the charm and walked in, “These doors sometimes have mind of their own too.” Headmaster said and the doors closed with a bang, “They have been temperamental lately.”

“Good Morning Harry, I assume that you have had a nice summer?” He asked.

“Good Morning Headmaster. Yes the summer was particularly enjoyable.” Harry replied.

“You have been going on dangerous excursions lately?” Dumbledore asked.

“I do not know what you are talking about Headmaster.” Harry replied.

“Azkaban is no joke Harry, nor is breaking into it and torturing and obliviating Robards.” Dumbledore said, with steeled yet soft voice.

“That is preposterous accusation Headmaster! I have no means of reason to act in such manner!” Harry lied perfectly.

“Harry, these hair have turned white from age, do not lie. And while we are on that, never talk about limited means, you have more means than anyone. Had I wanted this conversation could have taken different way but I thought that by confronting you, you shall be more comfortable. Speak the truth, Harry.” He ended softly.

Harry was silent for a few moments, after which he took a deep breath and spoke, “Yes, you are correct in your assumptions.”

“Why Harry, he was already in Azkaban, the worst of the places. What made you seek him out?” Dumbledore asked.

“I – I don’t know Professor.” Harry said softly.

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, then he spoke, “I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby swear on my magic to keep the secrets of Harry Charlus Peverell, safe with me, unless you say otherwise. So mote it be!” the magic sizzled for a second before calming down again.

“You did not have to do that, Professor.” Harry said, filled with a tiny amount of emotion.

“On contrary Harry, I had to.” He said simply. “Now can you tell me why?”

“NO, but I can show you.” At Headmasters questioning look, “Do you have a pensieve?”

Fifteen minutes later, they both were back in the office. “How long have you been getting these dreams…visions Harry?”

“Since I started learning about practical Divination. I knew discussing it with Professor Trelawney would yield no results, so I was quiet. I had dreams of Percy getting harmed by fire too, but there was nothing I could do.” Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded, it seemed to Harry that his headmaster was in deep contemplation. “This dream that you had about the Pit, did you have more of them?” Harry replied negative.

“Professor do you know what was inside the Pit?” Dumbledore was silent for a few minutes, then he said, “The secrets of the Pit are older than me and others. As your dream said, those who know no longer walk on earth. I have read old and older books and all they say, that it was not there and next day it was. That is all we know and have been able to find. From your dream, should it be what it was, I can say that the Pit was a prison holding that evil, which is now free. Do you have anything you would like to share Harry?” His teacher said.

“I too know nothing of importance Professor, though I do have a source who is searching for the answers.” Harry replied.

“Who is it Harry?”

“My family, Professor.” Dumbledore was silent for a few moments after which he nodded.

“It seems our time today is nearing its end, Harry. You act in Azkaban had put me in a position of stress. We will continue in our next class Harry. And…” Harry did not get up.

“Why did you not tell James about me being there?” there was silent that stretched a few moments after which Dumbledore finally spoke, “Neither of you are ready for confrontation any time soon.” Harry nodded and got up. He made his way towards the door, before exiting he finally said, “I do not care Professor. He may drop dead for all I care.”

“Be careful of what you speak Harry. Words are thoughts that transform into action.”

Harry simply nodded and started to walk out. “And Harry,…” the boy turned to look at Professor.

“Prepare a summary of first three chapters in the book for our next class, would you.” And with that his Headmaster resumed working again.


	9. Prophecies?

**Chapter 9 Prophecies?**

**D** ays passed quickly after that one, the Peverell brothers were still thinking and contemplating and constantly asking him to learn more and more magic. He had started to venture into the restricted section to learn about more powerful magics, most of it was vile. In his time in the Hogwarts, Harry had learnt one surprising thing, if one wanted to learn powerful magic, he needed to work hard. The knowledge in the library was scrambled. He had then taken solace in his personal library. His friends too had started to spend time with him in his trunk, pouring over the ever increasing homework they all were getting. His dreams had been plaguing him, he was seeing the same dream again and again, a man freeing himself from the pit. He needed guidance. Despite the oath, he still did not trust Dumbledore with closed eyes.

He was going for his Divination class today. Only five students had taken up Divination in their NEWTS and despite Harry not liking it, he had to compulsorily attend the classes. Professor McGonagall had not seen reason and had given her judgment on the matter. He entered her dwelling, and it had not changed from the first time, the circular tables still there, the fire still burnt and the windows were still closed.

He along with others, who were all girls entered the room and settled down.

“Welcome my children! Congratulations on passing your OWL examinations and getting entry into the most difficult course offered by Hogwarts, the Advanced Divination Arts!” She shouted into the gloom. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, she was still very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, a gauzy spangled shawl still draped her. Innumerable chains hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. “We have two busy years in front of us, unless the Reaper, coming, passes through each of you without touching you, that is. All of you have reiterated my vision of you all having a mediocre talent, the ability to look ‘Beyond’, we shall be covering advanced methods to divine this year, to look into nature and divine. To find it in fire and water. To move through the lines of fate and learn from it. To dive deep into magic and mind. You my dear,” She shot towards a girl in the back, “Beware of blue eyed, they are coming for it.”

The girls eyes grew big and she nodded rapidly.

“Today we will devote ourselves to read the faces of others and divine. A student has volunteered for this and he shall be lending us his face, so that we may divine his future by the end of the class.”

The floor squeaked open again and Marcus Flint entered the room again. It was suffice for Harry to say, that he enjoyed the class, predicting boy’s death in worst way possible definitely made him happy. He returned to the common room, the guys were discussing…rather Oliver was telling them how he would skillfully take the place of keeper in the Quidditch team without any qualms.

The Quidditch trials were coming soon, the date was not posted yet but it could be posted any day. He spent a few minutes in the common room, before entering his room. He went inside his trunk, to place his books when Ignotus said, “Harry we are ready, call Dumbledore here tonight and we shall spill.”

“But why do I need to call that man. I think I am more than capable to handle any secrets. And you yourself said, that I should not trust the man with open eyes.” Harry argued.

“The danger that you shall be encountering is more than what you think, you need guidance. The contact should have been established by now, but…never mind. We need to make good of what we have.” Cadmus said.

“Contact--who?” Harry questioned.

“All your questions shall be answered. Call the man here tonight.” Ignotus said. Harry knew arguing was futile, they were stubborn just like him. He bowed down to their will and agreed. He wrote a formal letter to Headmaster stating that he had information and he could share it in his room tonight. He was particular to state that it was covered under the oath.

The day turned into night, the bright sky turned dark and moon glowed in its glory, Harry could hear distant howls of werewolves in the dark forest. He sat down on his bed and relaxed. He was waiting for everyone to go to sleep and at that time his brain got to thinking; nothing special but everything mundane. It was for the first time that he thought about his dream, gave it a proper thought. He had by now concluded that a certain entity was held captive in the Pit, which was released by the Vampire, what he pondered was how he was able to see these things in his future. Why his magic was suddenly more in sync with the magic of the Fate than others and no answer came to his mind. He was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. The other occupants were asleep and he got up and went to open the door. On the other side of the door stood the old man with half-moon spectacles and flowing white beard. He welcomed himself in the room and observed the room for a moment. He turned around and placed his questioning gaze on the awake occupant of the room, “You said you have gathered some information, Harry?” he asked.

“No Headmaster, I said I got a lead to the answer. Please follow me.” Harry led him to his bedside, near the trunk. “I believe Harry, my office would have proved better a location for the conversation.” Dumbledore said.

“We will be having the conversation in an office Headmaster, but not yours.” And with that he opened the lid of his trunk. He could see a tiny surprise on Headmaster’s face before he made his way into the trunk.

***MIXED POV***

As Albus descended down the stairs, he was quiet. He did not know about any of these activities that Harry was engaging into. His gamble had paid off and now he was privy to several secrets. It was better than manipulating Harry and extracting his secrets. He was being told of the secrets and he could plan the future accordingly. Maybe he could ask Harry to guide your Charles…the stairs opened into a big room. The room was done in lighter shades of brown and cream. The only source of light in the room was the fireplace that was burning. There were several things and knick-knacks inside the trunk. There were a few showpieces above it, a small library, (Probably from the Peverell library) a few cupboards and two sofas to lounge around. Next to the sofa was a perch, probably for the owl, Harry signaled him to sit down on one of the sofas. It was only when Harry spoke to the room (at least what he thought), that he saw the two portraits that hung above the fireplace on the wall of the trunk. “As you both said, he is here, now tell me what you know.” Harry said.

“Kids today…no manners…no respect for authority. Who will introduce us you stupid child?” one of the portraits said. The man in the portrait was an old man with reminiscence of his youth visible. The portrait was done in royal colors and he could see the quality of the clothing painted into the portrait. The man was jovial it seemed. He observed the other one, he had a particular resemblance to the other one, they were after all related to same family. He too had been painted in rich colors with luxuries in the backside. “Don’t worry I would do the honors. Good evening Albus, my name is Ignotus Peverell and in the portrait next to me is Cadmus Peverell. We are ancestors of the young Peverell, who studies under you.”

The thunder cracked and the cold descended on Albus. Hair on the backside of his neck raised. He was not able to keep his shock. The Masters of the Hallows in front of him!!!???? He took a few deep breaths and thanked Merlin that he was sitting down for this.

“The Peverells, Masters of the Hallows!!??...Good evening to you too.” Albus said.

“Calm down Dumbledore, the Hallows are nothing but bad news. We shall tell you their story too.” Ignotus calmed him. After describing in briefest of the words, the story of the Hallows, they said, “Now, Harry sit down. We shall start the story.”

Suddenly the frames of the portraits glowed and voice came. “Many civilizations since the beginning have wondered and thought, where did magic come from? Why is it that some people have magic and others don’t? The people of old around the world had their own philosophies and theories. In the context of the European Civilization, each old family had their own think tanks and their own philosophers and they too have invested their times in it. Some of them believed that magic came to us from starts, others said it came from nature. Some argued that magic came from the light of sun and fire while others questioned it and said that magic came from something unexplainable. No wizard has been able to find the complete truth. We during our lives believed that magic came from something unexplainable, maybe from a portal of another world. A different world with a different reality.”

“You mean like an alternate dimension!” Harry said.

“Yes and as you know that philosophy was the basis of old magic. It guided us in the areas of the Alchemy, Necromancy, Rituals, etc. When we were young and created the ritual to cross our reality and go to the one where the souls reside. We were successful after our study in the magic for twelve years. From the magic we observed and learnt, we created the most powerful artifacts that went on to become objects of legendary powers. After the test we designed was passed by the next generation, we calmed and accepted that we would never venture back, but Antioch was lost. He was lost in the allure of the other reality and wanted to study that magic more, we disagreed citing that such magic was volatile and we were stupid in the first instance to go there. He did not listen. One night while we slept, he entered our rooms and killed us. I was killed while I tended to my ill wife while Cadmus’s throat was slit while he slept.”

“Yes that asshole! From the residue magic of our bodies, he was singlehandedly able to open the door to the other reality where he immersed to study that magic. Our wives watched this and recorded it. He was in there for ten years and for ten years our wives waited and recorded. The Ministry had not formed yet and the wizards, then generally, lived alone. Our wives were patient women, they waited and waited, practiced and practiced, the magics of all nature and the rituals, for their vengeance. They studied them and devised their own new rituals from our help. When he returned, his powers had grown tenfold. In his words, ‘I have grown to become one with magic. Magics never commanded or heard of lie naked at my feet. And I will rule them. This world is mine. I have won over death-life, pain-hurt. I am the supreme.’ Quite narcissistic he was. With his return, our bodies finally turned into dust. Our wives, in those ten years were able to create the ritual to hold him. They caught him unaware. From our dead bones they had created a handle, a handle to the door. It would open another portal, a portal to another reality, where he would lie captive and alone. They threw him in there, when he did not expect it, and locked him. They used massive rituals and all kinds of magic to hold him there. He stayed there.”

“So that dark skinned man, he was Antioch!” Harry asked again. At affirmative response, “But he does not look anything like you. His skin is dark and he looks younger than you.”

“I will have you know that he was older than us and he looked disgraceful, his clothing sense had long left him.” Cadmus continued.

“He did not mean that Cadmus, calm down.”

“For eternity he has been in there and no one went in there, but now he is free. The Pit is no more. Be careful. The stars seem too have set on his way.”

“HARRY!!! YOU IN THERE????” he heard Oliver’s voice.

“Yes!! Oliver, what time is it?” Harry asked.

“Very late, go to sleep or else you won’t be able to get up tomorrow.” And with that there was silence once again.

“Is that all Peverell brothers?” Albus asked.

They shook their heads and Ignotus spoke, “Our wives feared that the magic holding him was not too strong that he would come out and go on rampage. They walked around the world and talked to people. Finally on the foothills of Himalayas, they met an old Seer. They talked and she finally spoke to them of a prophecy. The words of Fate watered from her mouth. She said, _‘To defeat a Peverell, who is not Peverell…will rise another Peverell who is not Peverell…born to light raised in dark…the boy would come to walk, centuries later… he would walk, burdened with responsibility of lot. It is then the magic would release and magic will fight. Should he lose, we will lose. Should he win, he will lose. To defeat the Peverell who is not Peverell…another Peverell will rise!!’”_ The words vibrated in the air.

“Since then, the Peverell family married into all lines, so that when time comes, the Peverells stand. When you woke us up, we knew the time had come. Your wand and life reaffirmed it. We never thought that it would come so early. And that is where you come in Albus.”

Cadmus continued, “The magic spoke its will, and the actions have taken its course. Antioch will seek out the last Peverell before he takes over the world and he needs to be prepared. To fight. He might come today or ten years later. Prepare to ambush him. His magic shall destroy you Harry. You share the same blood. He will be weak against you in a direct combat. The Fate themselves have said it.”

“This is crazy!!! You cannot expect that of me!!” Harry shouted.

“We do not Harry, we do not! Magic has its plans for you! We cannot interfere but guide.” Ignotus said.

“Get out of my eyes, GET OUT!!” he shouted again. He started to hyperventilate.

“Harry, calm down! Listen to my voice, my boy…calm down.”

All things had started to rise and float. Albus was thrown back but saved at the last moment by his quick shield. He took out his wand and aimed at Harry. The boy had to calm down. He was saved from doing that when Hedwig suddenly appeared on Harry shoulder in a loud hoot and settled on it. Things stopped the way they were and Harry stopped shouting, but magic was still oozing from him. He raised his hand and the snowy owl settled on his hand. He carefully held the bird close and everything started to settle down. Before he knew it, Harry was unconscious with Hedwig in his arms.

Albus laid the boy down on his bed and quietly moved out. He had a lot of new information to process and think.


	10. Percy

**Chapter 10 Percy**

**S** ince the end of holidays, Percy had been unwell. His will to move and enjoy had been dying ever since. His mother had been coddling him. They did not tell the twins or the younger ones the reason for the same and hence, they had been giving him evil eyes. Their pranks had increased and Ron and Ginny who as such used to spend less time with him now also started to talk back to him. Their mother constantly berating children for the same did not reduce the fire. He had slowly stopped going downstairs for lunches and dinners by pretending to be asleep. Another reason for the same was because of the fact that he was no longer able to look Charlie in his eyes, the boy was ready to sacrifice his life for him. He had proven to be bigger man and Percy always felt intimidated by him; his magic altering had just added to the burdening guilt of Percy. At night his dreams had stated had started plaguing him too. Dark thoughts had started to surround the boy. He came across the first memory he had, it was of him during his birthday at young age. He was alone in a different house of his aunt, away from his parents, due to safety reasons. It had been a shitty birthday now that he looked back. In the morning his parents had come to visit him with the twins, their attention was not on him but either on twins or outside. Bill and Charlie were with their Aunt Margaret and had not come. They had come early and left quickly. He had spent rest of the day in a room he had been given in that house. That night the house was attacked and as per his instructions, he had hid himself in the closet. He had scrambled into one corner of it and started to sob silently out of fear. He had started to see his exclusion in these memories by either his brothers or by his parents.

One morning he had gotten up to notice deep dark circles around his eyes.

When Harry and Oliver had visited, they had brought the much needed light to his darkness, he had confronted his bad dreams, his darkness with his friends standing beside him and that had helped. Talking to them, telling them everything, opening up to them despite being afraid of their judgment had helped. It had allowed him to move one step further into the arts of the Mind magic. He had since then worked hard on his homework, his extra studies and had connected more and more with his friends. Those people had helped him more than his own family. Despite everything and all, when his birthday had come, family of nine had spent some quality time that day, they had chosen the day to go and purchase their books, in reality Bill’s book, he was going to use Charlie’s old ones. They bought the required stationery and so. They had come back home that day to see that Scrabbers was sleeping on Ron’s stomach who was sleeping on the couch. His mother had deemed that a picture perfect moment and captured it. Long story short, it was decided that Scrabbers would be passed on to Ron from Percy that day. Ron had whooped in joy and Percy had accepted it with clenched teeth and no words but a forced smile that fooled everybody. He had locked himself in the room then and had written a long and tiring letter to Oliver about the same.

His birthday also brought him gifts from his friends, Harry had sent him a book that would guide him in Transfiguration and Oliver had sent him his favorite Chocolate Sticks. Percy knew that between Oliver and Harry, Oliver was closer to him and understood him better that Harry, but he was careful to never say that.

The day when they were going back to Hogwarts, the morning had been tiring. Bill had gotten up late and Charlie had not packed his bag properly. He was sitting on his luggage by the fire and was finding enjoyment in the hustle and bustle, as his mom was dancing on Bill and Charlie’s head. They had made it barely in time for the train to leave. Once he was settled in his compartment, his eyes fell on the newspaper and specifically on the name, “EX-AUROR ROBARDS” and that immediately mad him pick up newspaper and read it. He had read all about it in it and spiraled deep into the thoughts, motives and reasoning. Nothing popped up until his eyes fell on Hedwig who was perched on Harry’s shoulder asleep, as Harry listened to what Oliver said. Very slowly and gradually a theory formed in his head and he had a sure shot reason to believe that it was true. Only Harry would be powerful enough to sneakily go into Azkaban and return; but why? Percy thought and thought about it but nothing came to his mind, other than Revenge for him which again made him question himself as to what did Harry do to man. Percy resolved to ask Harry about it sometime later.

The classes had started and lessons had begun. He could see Marcus Flint eyeing him but the boy never approached him. The boy had even stopped looking towards him after one time he had locked his eyes with the other boy. He had started to spend more time in the trunk with Harry and Oliver, when they were in their room. On rare occasion he would see Malfoy following them either as they traveled in a group or specifically Harry as he traveled for his classes alone. What surprised him even more was that Harry was completely oblivious to this stalking, as he was the one with sharp eyes and senses. He had been more careful in respect to the boy and was planning on confronting the Slytherin in his plans soon. Oliver had been practicing a lot these days. He desperately wanted to become a part of the Quidditch team; seeing his dedication, Percy was sure that it will come true. He had one time pulled both Harry and Percy to the Quidditch Pitch on one early morning just to practice his skills in front of them. Harry had not yet started to teach him any new magic now, he had said that Percy must find new magic on his own and learn it, this will help him in future than simply earning from Harry. Percy too felt the same and had started to spend more time in library and practicing his new found magic and spells. Oliver was starting to get troubled by this and Percy was enjoying this.

On a singular night while they all were sleeping, Percy was woken up by a knock on the door. Sleeping in same floor as Fred and Gorge has made him so paranoid that even a slightest of sound woke him up. He opened his eyes but as soon as he made an attempt to get to the door, Harry suddenly beat him to it. He was lying on the bed now, pretending to be asleep, when he saw Headmaster approach Harry’s bed. They conversed in whispered tones, after which they both went down into Harry’s trunk. He slowly went towards the trunk. He took a tentative step but could not hear anything. He could not risk going down, so he stood there. He did not know when, but Oliver too came up behind him. He nearly shouted out of sudden fear but he controlled. They both tried to listen but in vain. They stood there for a few minutes after which Oliver suddenly shouted, “HARRY!!! YOU IN THERE????”

Percy whirled around looking Oliver in the eyes and whispered to him, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!?? HAVE YOU GONE MAD??!”

No voice was heard after which they heard in Harry’s voice, “Yes!! Oliver, what time is it?”

Percy took a deep breath of relief and was going to tell Oliver what to say so they can know more of what was going down when the stupid boy shouted back, “Very late, go to sleep or else you won’t be able to get up tomorrow.” Percy had an urge to throw the boy down the stairs. He pushed him up towards their bed and said, “Are you mad?? What was that?”

“You were just standing there trying to listen what was going down there, so I was going to ask him what he was doing but you brought me here!” Oliver replied, as if it was fairly simple.

“Had it been so simple, why didn’t I do that, huh?”

“Because you were stupid enough to not think of it.” Oliver replied, “Do you grow stupid at night Percy, go to sleep and let me do the same. I have my trials tomorrow.” With that Oliver went to his bed to sleep. Percy heard a snap and he too ran to his bed and started to pretend to be asleep when Headmaster came out of the trunk with Harry. He laid the boy down on his bed and walked out of the room.

Curiosity not only killed the cat but also Percy’s sleep. He could not sleep all night.

Next morning, Percy got up early and to his surprise Harry did not. Percy moved closer to bed to see that Harry was in deep sleep. He tried to wake the boy up but could not. Percy and Oliver did their exercises and got ready for the day. When they came out of the washroom. It was then they saw that Harry was getting up. The boy got up slowly, he checked the time and did not acknowledge any of them when they tried talking to him. “Hey Harry, I told you to go to sleep early yesterday, see you got up late today. Get ready quick. You are lucky it’s Sunday, but I still have my trials scheduled today.” With that Oliver went to his trunk, took out his pride, his new broom, and started cleaning and polishing it. Harry did not acknowledge it and went straight to the washroom. His eyes were dull and tiered and so was his walk. When the boy stepped out of the bathroom. The spark in his eyes was back and all tiredness was washed away too. He quickly changed and they all went to have some breakfast.

Like always Harry did not have anything but oats and two bread slices for his breakfast. Oliver seemed to have forgotten how to eat and was playing with his food. He was eyeing his food with distrust. Percy took a spoonful from his plate and thrust the spoon towards his mouth. “What are you doing Percy?” Oliver asked.

“You forgot how to eat, so I am helping you.”

“I am not in mood for your sarcasm right now Perce. I am not hungry.” Oliver replied.

“If you do not eat, how will you even have energy to stop those Quaffles? Have some and I will be off your back.” Percy replied and started staring at Oliver, who initially did not eat but then under his eyes ate a single bread-omelet as breakfast. Harry was all silent during all this. He was thinking something deeply. Percy looked up at the Staff table and saw Headmaster had abandoned his food and was looking at the ceiling in some deep contemplation. Percy looked up and saw nothing of interest, other than ceiling. Something had happened last night. Percy was sure of it though he did not know what, Percy chose to observe and if Harry did not change, he would confront Harry. The meal came to an end and Percy walked along with his friends to the Quidditch Pitch.

They both sat on the ground of Pitch rather than climbing onto the stands and decided to observe from there, how quickly Oliver will become part of Quidditch Team. After a quick warm up, the students were divided into the groups on basis of position they were trying for. They tried for a reserve seeker and an extra beater after which main trials of Chasers and Keepers were held. During the trials for a reserve seeker, he saw how quickly his brother changed directions and maneuvered himself on the Pitch all the while chasing after the Snitch. One particular chaser who went by the name of Alex stood amongst the rest of the chasers. Percy was sure he would be selected into the team. He looked at Harry and saw that his concentration was not on the trails but somewhere else altogether. Soon it was turn to select the Keepers. Percy gently nudged Harry and subtly pointed his finger towards the game.

There were three contenders for the position. After regular and normal drills that were more of warm up exercises, Oliver was given one post at the end of the Pitch and one of the other the other end. All the chasers were given orders and they started making attempt to score through hoops. The other boy, who was a year older than Oliver was not fast enough and allowed more scores that Oliver, he was out of the race. Oliver was given some time to rest and was then called up again and the game commenced again. This time, Oliver had to fight a girl in her sixth year who was trying for the position. The girl was already a reserve keeper last year, but still had to try out as per the rules. Oliver, as expected by Percy on a certain level, could not match out to the girl. With the final score of 10-7 in favor of the girl, the girl was a fare choice for the position of the keeper. He could see visible stress on Oliver’s face. The boy had been given the position of Reserve Keeper, but he knew that it would not satisfy the boy. After the trials, Oliver was in low spirits. Both he and Harry tried to cheer him up to no avail. Finally, Percy took the boy’s hand and led him to Astronomy tower. Harry was confused too, Percy could see it, but nonetheless the boy was quiet. Astronomy tower provided a beautiful view of school and lake and Percy thought that might help Oliver relax.

“Come on Oliver, you were good. You were able to go face to face with the Reserve Keeper and got yourself landed on same position. Adding to all of that, you have made it into the team. She will in all probability will not play next year, which means, you will be the Keeper next year!!” Percy said.

“And come on Oliver, it is just a game. Do not beat yourself around it.” Harry tried to add helpfully.

Percy sent Harry a look that would make anyone shiver. This was trademark Weasley angry look. Harry was smart to keep his mouth shut and not speak. He turned to look at Oliver who was still upset.

“Harry is right Percy, this is just a game. I am no good at studies and now I am no good at a stupid game. I am stupid.” And with that he went quiet again.

It had taken giving Oliver a tour of Hogwarts to the areas that only Harry knew, like that of kitchen and secret pass ways to throw his mind out of misery. The day passed in the travel. At night when they were preparing to sleep, Percy decided to confront Harry about the events of last night. He knew that Harry would not lie to him, the boy might say no but he would not lie. 

“Hey Harry,…”


	11. Meeting Mr. Peverell

**Chapter 11 Meeting Mr. Peverell**

**A** fter hearing what Peverell Brothers had to say, Harry suddenly got an influx of magic flowing through him. His magic started to tear through his eyes, his magic was starting to lash out. He was desperately trying to control it but in vain. He was scared and was starting to take in deep breaths. He had to control himself. He needed an anchor, a support. He could not hear what was Dumbledore was murmuring to him, what the portraits spoke. Suddenly he felt cold wash over his burning body. He felt the shiver, the soothing sensation to the burns. He felt like falling.

**(Harry’s mind and or vision)**

He was in a void, there was nothing but darkness, Hedwig was sitting on his shoulders, she raised her head and looked at him and Harry looked back at her. She was calm and providing soothing sensation to his body. There was nothing in the world but she and Harry. He was no longer taking any deep breaths. Magic was no longer lashing out from his eyes or tearing his muscles. It was calm too. Harry tried to feel his wand, but he could not. The wand was not with him. He felt being hauled up, being raised and then getting comfortable again but that did not explain where he was. “Dumbledore, you here sir? Can you hear me sir?” Harry shouted. No response came to him. The void started to melt. Suddenly he was standing on a cobbled street. There were tall buildings reminiscent of old London Architecture around him on either of the sides. The street was lit by street lamps. There was no one, neither on the front or back. The lamp in front of him flickered and he started walking there, as he walked the lamps following started to flicker, as if taking their last breath before reviving themselves, he did not stop, he continued. He came up to crossroads and while two of them continued forward, one of them led the traveler towards an old park. The street lights had stopped flickering. Harry was contemplating where to go when the gate of the park opened slowly with a loud screeching sound. Harry was now getting interested and started to walk towards the park. He slowly entered the place. The lamps lightning up the park did not flicker but died altogether, in darkness a singular ball of light, no bigger than snitch flew from behind the trees and approached him. It circled Harry twice before it starting moving up the cobbled path, inviting Harry to follow it.

It led him deep into the big park, it seemed, and after a few seconds; he heard a painful and gurgling scream coming from the direction in which the light was guiding him. He rushed up in the direction only to see a painful spectacle in front of him. The man wearing a deep dark clothes and a covering on his head was holding up a man in the air with magic. He did not have wand, he turned and looked at Hedwig and asked her to help, she did not move. It was strange, Hedwig always heard him and helped others but she did not move. He bent down and thought of throwing a stone to distract the wizard but as soon as he reached down to the stone, his hand passed through it. That was when he remembered it to be a dream of sort.

“Leave him, you will kill him!!” Harry shouted.

The man had his hand outstretched in direction of the man dangling in the air. He was being choked but the wizard was not touching him. The man’s face was turning red slowly. His body was losing its movement. Suddenly the man body went limp and from the dead body, a black dark liquid substance rose, as the liquid came out the body started to lose its color, its brightness, and its youth. Soon nothing was left of the body but its skeleton. The dark liquid swirled around the body before it started to seep into the wizards’ body through his skin. As the liquid slowly seeped into the skin of the wizard the color of wizard’s body started to lighten from its dark color to take a lighter shade of it. The man let his hand fall and just like that the skeleton fell down. And that is where Harry’s eyes went wide. Lying there in the ground were several skeletons. They all were in same condition as was this one, their mouths dangling open and body turned into skeleton. Their eyes told the truth behind their horrifying death. Harry had to control the contents of his stomach on seeing such a scene in front of his eyes.

The man who was hidden by the darkness of the park slowly turned around but Harry could still not make out his body due to the fact that there was no light. “Oh, my bad!” the man snapped his fingers and the light returned to the park. All the lamps were suddenly illuminated and the light flooed the park.

“Welcome Mr. Peverell, I hope you are well?” Wizard said. His body was now clearly visible. The man was largely unrecognizable from what he had been when he was released. His body was no longer dark but more sun touched. He wore newer design clothes, he still wore dark colors but they were no longer robes but muggle suit. They were still dark and emerald but change of clothes did not hide the madness that the man controlled in his eyes. He no longer wore the necklace made of those skulls nor did he carry the handle that he had. Harry did not reply to the question.

“Oh! I seem to have forgotten my manners,..” He then took a dramatic bow and said, “Lord Peverell, kindly accept greetings from your subject. My name is Antioch Peverell, one of the…” He was cut off by Harry. “I know who you are and what your crimes are. Tell me what did you do to them?”

“Crimes ... My Lord? I believe you have been misinformed my liege. You see I am just a humble wizard trying to break through, the constrains that magic has brought upon us. I am an explorer my Lord, trying to navigate this world and bring the ultimate rule. Bring what the world has lost.”

“You want to rule the magic and world. As For your crimes the list is quite long.” Harry replied.

“I want to bring balance my Lord, I want to bring chaos to balance the order. I want to kill muggles to equate the muggles and magical. There is so much I want but for that I would have to take the ultimate seat my Lord. Sit where no one has sat before!! Do you know where My Lord? Harry?” Antioch said.

Harry did not reply, “The seat where no mortal sat before. The seat of magic, of fate, of something and of nothing. The seat in the Heaven and in Hell. Only when I sit there, will I bring balance.” Antioch said.

“But Alas my Lord, for it to happen, the world will have to lose someone, you know who, My Lord?”

“Me.” Harry answered.

“Yes, you stand in middle of what I want and what is required to be done. Fate has delegated you as its champion, the world shall see how it rolls, and we will stand in the middle of it.”

“You still did not answer any of my questions, answer me?” Harry said in strong voice.

“Trivial…Trivial” HE walked around and sat down on a park bench.

“What crimes did I commit, that I killed my brothers in cold blood or that I used their bodies for a ritual to enhance my knowledge or that I killed thousands over course of centuries? They are nothing but trivial in the bigger scheme of things. For you to know this, you must be aware of the story of Hallows, Correct?” Harry nodded.

“Well My Lord, the story starts after that. I was amazed… simply amazed of the magic that still had not reached us… that ours was still nothing but a spit in comparison to what we had explored and what we seen there. I decided that I will venture in there and find out what I still have not learnt and explored. And to say that I was blown away would be stupid. My brothers did not agree, they said that opening it first time was foolish and stupid and that we should not open that portal again. I tried alone and even tried to convince them but every time I failed. I needed more power, more knowledge. So I decided to use their bodies and magic and through that open the portal and go in there to learn. The madness had consumed me, I wanted that magic—that knowledge that had escaped me!! I killed those weak willed stupid men one night and while Margaret and Caroline wept, I opened the portal to the dimension I sought.”

“I was blown away Harry, at the magic and the amazement the place offered, it was pure and completely magic. Nothing less, nothing more. For ten years, ten whole years, I learnt and studied. I understood and practiced. After those years I was ready completely and totally to come back to my home, to win!!! But those idiot women, they had no brains at all. In all time I had been away they created a ritual and locked me in a dead dimension, in a place where there was no escape!!”

“For centuries I waited, I lured men I feasted on them and their magic, their energies and knowledge. My skin turned dark because I had more of dark skinned men to feast upon, but that is of no consequence. I feasted and waited and waited, till the stars change their ways, the Fate forgets about me, and in that moment I would be free. The wait was long and so many died just trying.”

“In the years I had been locked, the world became more weak and blind. I have lot of work to do Harry. My liberation came, it did… in form of that poor excuse of Vampire. But now I am free!!!!!” HE shouted to no one.

“And to think, that Fate played it all out just to make me lose it all. The moment I gained freedom…I had a vision. A vision in which Margaret and Caroline were involved. Would you venture a guess my Lord…What could it possibly be??” Anitoch asked.

“Both you and I know of it…It is your action and vision that are making me the enemy you wish to fight. But then again, according to you, Fate deems me your enemy” Harry replied.

“ _To defeat a Peverell, who is not Peverell…will rise another Peverell who is not Peverell…born to light raised in dark…the boy would come to walk, centuries later… he would walk, burdened with responsibility of lot. It is then the magic would release and magic will fight. Should he lose, we will lose. Should he win, he will lose. To defeat the Peverell who is not Peverell…another Peverell will rise!!”_

“Morbid, isn’t it?” Antioch said after reciting the prophecy.

Harry made a simple agreeing noise and continued, “Where are we?”

“Where are we??? I am here in this park in oldest London and you are in your mind. I have called you here because I thought as rivals, we should know each other. Shouldn’t we?”

“How were you able to summon me?” Harry asked.

“I command magics you can only dream of young Lord!!” Antioch said pompously.

“So now what? You coming to fight me? In that case I do need a good sleep.” Harry said.

“Actually NO!! I will not contact you for a few years…in that period…”

“Why not? Are you afraid or scared?” Antioch stopped looking at stars and turned to look at Harry he raised his hand suddenly a humongous spike came out of the ground and moved quickly to impale Harry. In seconds it was through Harry. The spike had gone through his stomach. But he did not feel any pain or scratch. He then remembered it was a dream for him. He walked aside and passed through the spike, stepping aside he saw that the night guard, it seemed, of the park had come up to see what the ruckus was about only to be killed. His old and frail body was hanging limp from the spike that had impaled his chest. He was still crying from the pain. He saw Antioch open his fist and the spike grew further and the man ceased.

“Afraid? Not at all my Lord. I have missed several centuries I just wish to see the world…what good it is? What bad? How have muggles developed? And so on…I promise though I will not forge alliances, create armies or wreak havoc. I promise to be a traveler and see the world. I will kill no one… from now on. Soon I will return and then I will fertilize and cleanse the world with your blood and magic. Laugh at fate’s choice and so on…but not now.”

“I am curious Antioch, Why not now?”

“The stars favor you young Peverell, they have your life and victory right now…Soon the seasons will change, the alignment will break and when they are neutral to either of us, I will seek you and we will fight! Do you agree to this? After all it will give you time to prepare for a known danger.” Antioch said.

The deal was tempting, why shouldn’t he?--“If the stars actually favor me, why shouldn’t I just seek you out and kill you?”

“In that case, you will have to find me and then know how to kill me, because sure as hell, you will not be able to lock me I another prison. And till the time that comes to knock at my door, I will kill, destroy and plunder towns, cities, neighborhoods, men, women, children and everyone else. AND ONLY YOU AND YOU WILL BE SOLELY RESPONSIBLE FOR IT!! I offer you a deal…an amazing one…you know the right choice is to accept.”

Harry sighed. He did not speak. He looked at the bodies that lay in the ground and the fresh corpse of the old night guard. He looked up at stars and with a final sigh, “I accept your offer, you shall seek me out and invite me to a fight with a notice…but you need to fulfill your terms of the contract Antioch!! Only then shall it be binding to both of us.”

“My Liege!!”Antioch said with a disgusting bow and then suddenly a fire circle both Harry and Antioch and a singular line of fire connected the two of them.

“DO YOU HARRY CHARLUS PEVERELL, HEREBY AGREE TO NOT SEEK ME OUT UNTIL I DO SO AT THE TIME WHEN THE STARS PREDICT A NEUTRAL OUTCOME?”

Harry was shocked that Antioch knew his full name but nonetheless he said, “YES!”

“DO YOU ANTIOCH PEVERELL, AGREE TO NOT FORGE ALLIANCES, CREATE ARMIES, KILL ANYONE AND DESTROY NOTHING; BUT ONLY TRAVEL THE WORLD AND ONLY WAIT TILL THE TIME COMES FOR THE CONFRONTATION?”

Antioch looked at Harry for a few moments and then said, “YES, I SWEAR.”

The blazing crimson fire turned blue and then green. It then calmed down and Harry felt a burning sensation on his palm. He looked at it and on the side of his palm a symbol has burnt itself. It was of two circles joined by a single line.

“Our agreement stands young Lord. Until next time.” And with that the man vanished into thin air. Harry too started to fall into void along with Hedwig and when he opened his eyes, it was morning and both Percy and Oliver were in the bathroom. The sleep had still not left his eyes properly.


	12. Who are you?

**Chapter 12 Who are you?**

**“H** ey Harry, What has been bothering you this day? You have been zoning out this whole day, you have not paid attention to a thing, you woke up late and why did you not tell us that Headmaster Dumbledore was here yesterday night in your trunk?” Percy went on. Like always Oliver was again standing on sidelines, watching Harry and Percy talk things that were too mature for them to talk about. He did not move but quietly sat down looking at the duo talk things and enjoy any drama that may ensue.

Harry was unaware that he was so obvious for the whole day that Percy was able to see what was happening and even confront him about it. He was unsure that whether he should tell the boys about what was happening or not burden them with information that would be of no worry to them. On one hand they were his friends and there to help him reduce any burden he had on him, but on the other hand they were still younger than him in magical studies and maturity so he was unsure. He thought back to the moment when he had no friends and a lot to share, he wished so much to have someone to talk to and now that he had someone, he was thinking before sharing what he had. He said, “Okay, I will tell you what happened, but before that I need to check your occlumency shields.” Both the boys agreed. Harry checked their Occlumency levels and both of them were easy to break. The information could easily be ripped off their heads. He sighed and said that they were not ready but sadly that did not deter Percy to make any logical arguments that would glide information off him or Oliver to support Percy. At the end he thought back and made both of them swear a strong oath. He had studied extensively about their nature in the books he had gotten from the Peverell Library as well as Slytherin Library and he had been able to get that the oath not only depends upon the words said but it also traps the subconscious mind and magic. It affects a person at levels that one could not understand and their mental condition shall greatly affect the oath and how it binds them other than just the words. He made them recite the oath and then told them complete truth and whole of it. He told them about his family, his childhood and everything that he had not told them after censoring certain parts.

Both the boys acted rather maturely for their age and did not act all sappy on him, rather comforted him and let him be, just like he liked. Standing there right now, Harry thought back to his time before Hogwarts and could not believe the journey he had undertaken and the transformation he had gone through since then. They all then calmed down and went to sleep. Next morning the hustle and bustle started again and Harry ran to his classes again abandoning both Percy and Oliver for their classes.

After giving password to the golem that allowed him entrance to the Headmaster’s office, he stood outside the door and waited for a second before, the door opened and the same old voice said, “Come in Harry!”

He walked into the circular office, where the wall adored the portraits of previous Headmasters who had brought laurels to the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts. Headmaster was seated in his chair behind his desk looking at him through his half-moon spectacles. “How are you this fine morning Harry? Well I presume?” He said. Harry nodded and moved to sit near the desk. His Professor cleared the desk and got out a few papers that he would need a few papers that related to the lesson. “I have graded your essay on the ‘Introduction and Basis of Alchemy’ and while I am impressed with your in depth analysis of the topic, I still feel that it lacks certain important aspects. Much of your data talks about what you found from various sources and how you interpreted it but none of it mentions any conjectures or inconsistency in data you found or anything that you could speculate on basis of limited information you had…” He was interrupted by Harry. “But isn’t that the purpose of the essay, to present the information that I have compiled from various sources, and if I do not have proper information, then how will I speculate?”

“Harry, my boy, if I wanted information from you then I would have made you read the book rather than making you write the essay, Essay was to make sure that your knowledge is moving in correct direction and that is what makes these speculations, interpretations and commentaries a necessary factor. It tells me how your knowledge is moving in the field. I have given you an ‘A’, in hopes that you will not repeat this mistake in future. Now, today we shall be talking further about the Basics of Alchemical change all the while discussing its history and some prominent Alchemists. The story starts with…” the lecture continued for the whole period. Not even once did Dumbledore ask if he was able to catch up or stop to take a breath. After he had spoken his piece, he asked if Harry had any problems in the topic. Harry simply shook his head, it was fuller than what he would have liked. He then said, “Professor that night after I passed out, I had a meeting.”

“Late night movement outside the dormitories is not encouraged Harry, I am sure you know that.”

“Not like that Headmaster, I had a dream --a vision, it will explain the newspaper clipping that you removed when I entered the office.” The serene smile vanished from Headmaster’s face and was replaced by a serious face. “Forgive me Harry, I did not want your mind to be filled with such negativity so early in the morning. But now that you initiated it…let’s see what you have.” Within seconds they were inside the Pensive and Dumbledore met Antioch Peverell. When they returned, both of them were in deep thoughts. “It was smart of you to halt any kind of movement that would have aided the man and at the same time get some time for yourself.”

Dumbledore’s face was still pensive. “Harry can I see your wand?” Harry simply nodded and took out his wand. Dumbledore looked at the wand sorrowfully and then took out his own and placed it next to the other one. Both the wands were identical other than the length and wood core of the wands. “Headmaster, I am curious!” Dumbledore nodded and encouraged the boy to speak. “How were you able to protect yourself from the allure, from the curse that surrounds the wand?”

“I paid a huge price for that, a price that I would want no other to pay.” The man said in voice filled of sorrow.

Before Harry could ask what he meant the bell signaling the end of the periods resounded and he had to get up to the dungeons for his next class or else he would be facing a detention today. Headmaster words did not provide any comfort to him on contrary added to some of his worries; since they both shared the runes and magic that brought the magic through their wands, was he susceptible to the allure too and would he to be required to pay heavily for the freedom from such allure.

Days passed quickly after that one, Halloween was approaching. The level of excitement in the air had suddenly increased when people realized it. The air was becoming more and more sweet, which frankly disgusted Harry. The study mood was dampening too. Professor Trelawney prediction had come true and the girl who was asked to beware of the blue-eyed had just lost her favorite doll to a distant cousin of hers who had come to stay with her parents and by mistake broken the neck of the toy. She had gone on about how she should have paid more attention to her and she never imagined someone would touch her special doll. Harry was amazed and surprised with how true her prediction was. Harry had hypothesized that apparently the woman sometimes connected with the flow of magic and was able to predict truthfully sometimes. On the Monday of Halloween, their classes were only up to the lunch, after which they were free to do whatever they wished. That day, after he was done with his all classes, the last one that was left was Divination. They had “covered” face reading and premonitions and were now practicing in how to look into fire and divine. All five students had gazed into fire for complete half hour and Harry’s eyes had started to burn, by the time they left the classes.

According to the book that Harry had, it said,

Fire Gazing or diving through Fire is an extremely advanced art of Divination, many people try and fail at it. The art was discovered from the Ancient Greek methods and had been used ever since to divine into future. Where early on it was used to find to about the situation of crops and threats to the empire, over time when the art became popular, the art has been used to divine the long future of the individual. Fire Gazing can only be performed on natural fire; fire produced by magic or magic behind have their traces in it which hamper the magical sight. To divine through such means one must clear their minds and look into fire while at the same time being careful of any sign that fire may show. While nothing special needs to be done to divine their own future, one must constantly think about the other person should they try to look into their future. Other methods include burning something that has imprint of other person into natural fire to look into their future. 

Harry had still not practiced the art but he was going to do it surely in near future. The day followed by Headmaster announcing into the hall that the students shall actively participate in decorating the hall that year, unlike others where the teachers and elves do all the work. He could see several students groaning into their plates while others were excited at the prospect of decorating hall in their taste. They all had gotten to work and Harry and his friends had been busy with carving the pumpkin. While some like Percy were able to do so beautifully. Other, like Oliver, had beautifully emptied the pumpkin all the while destroying their clothes. That night, while others slept, Harry went down in his trunk to try divining through the Fire Gazing. He called Lopsy who brought matchsticks and Harry was then able to naturally light up the fire. He brought himself to meditative state and started to gaze into fire.

He did not know when he entered into the trance or when he lost himself into the fire, soon he saw himself standing between the dancing flames, the flames were all around him and yet not burning him. The fire turned from crimson into bottled green and dissolved to picture a scene in front of him. He was standing in a dense swamp, there were trees all around and nothing else, the sky was not visible due to the canopy from by the trees. He heard a giggling of a boy coming from behind one tree, he turned in that direction but found no one. The giggling of the boy continued, and Harry tried finding the boy in vain. He heard another laugh, a pure and innocent laugh of a boy and turned in that direction, the laughs did not disappear and Harry started to move in that direction and ran behind the tree where the boy was standing. Unlike previous attempts, he found the young boy who was hiding behind the tree. He was very young, from what Harry could guess probably four years old. The boy seemed all alone in the swamp. He had black hair that were completely tousled. His face was round with a lot of baby fat, Harry guessed, and his eyes were green, the same shade like that of Harry’s. Joy danced in his eyes, it was joined by happiness, when the boy saw Harry.

“I knew you would come, I want some ice-cream!!Pleeaaaasssseeeee!!!” the boy said. Harry felt a strong need to comb boy’s hair into order but before he could do that, the boy jumped and started to move towards Harry, arms wide open, ready to hug. The boy reached Harry and the moment he tried to touch the boy, the boy vanished into crimson flames. Harry was all alone in the swamp again. The flames turned crimson again and before Harry knew it, he had come off the trance.

“I so need to stop this Divination thing!!” Harry groaned and went to sleep, without giving any thought to the vision or the boy he saw.

October had bled into November now and the temperature was becoming nice for some Quidditch games, before they were all packed into their dorms due to cold. The first match of the season was between Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. According to what Oliver had said, Charlie was confident of his game against the Hufflepuffs, so much so that he had allowed Oliver’s request (begging in Harry’s view) to start the game with them while their Keeper would take on after the half-time. Oliver had been practicing non-stop for that. His excitement had leaked off and had gone to Percy who had started worrying about Oliver. “Oliver be careful!! Oliver, eat more you need more energy!! Oliver stay away from Bludgers!! Oliver follow Charlie’s instructions, he know what to do!!” Oliver had stopped paying attention to what Percy was saying after Percy’s first advice. He was just nodding along to make Percy feel alright. The night before both Oliver and Percy acted like fools on sugar rush. They could not sleep either due to anxiety or the scare but eventually the both were tucked in and forced asleep. The game day finally came. Just like other days, the trio got up early and exercised as was the norm. They all changed and went down for breakfast. Unlike normal days, Oliver did not eat much due to the excitement he was feeling. He was somehow able to digest a bowl or porridge and they all went for the game.

Both Harry and Percy took the best place on stands they could find. They were all in for cheering for Gryffindor, Even Harry was feeling the thrill of it. They saw boys and girls in scarlet red robes, they saw the Hufflepuffs approaching the center of the field wearing their canary yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook their hands. The Hufflepuff captain looked very confident, he could see Oliver he was acting very confident. With the sound of whistle from Madam Hooch all the members mounted their brooms and Oliver went and took position near the hoops. Another whistle and the balls were off the Bludgers were being commanded by the Hufflepuffs but the Quaffle was in possession of the Gryffindors. Within minutes of the start, Gryffindors had scored against the Hufflepuffs, there was a loud cheer across the stadium. The game progressed and soon the Hufflepuffs had the Quaffle, they moved towards the stands, they could see Oliver taking possession of the ball and he was going to intercept it. This would be his very first save. The moment he caught the Quaffle, he was hit on the head by a Bludger. The shot was made by a Hufflepuff beater who was now looking very concerned. Oliver fell off with his broom down. His journey down was saved by Madam Hooch who quickly intercepted him and caught him in his mid-fall. She brought him down gently. Harry looked at Percy who was looking at Oliver with concern. Harry was pretty sure that had the height been any less, Percy would have jumped and run off to Oliver. He poked Percy and they both started to get off the stands.

By the time they both reached down, Oliver was already on stretcher and the game had resumed. Percy timidly picked up Oliver’s broom and hugged it close. Madam Pomfery came and took Oliver to the Hospital wing, all the time both Harry and Percy followed her. She led him inside the hospital wing and placed her on the bed. She turned to Percy and said, “He is your roommate, right?” On Percy’s nod she continued and said, “Well then help me around, I will need to get potions from inside while you get him changed into hospital robes.” She said while pointing at the robes that hung in one corner. Percy went and got the robe which was nothing more than a simple piece of clothing that could be tied from behind through strings. He handed me the broom and quickly got Oliver changed into the new robes. Madam Pomfery came and fed him several potions performed spells on him and finally said, “He will be out for a long time, the Bludger had fractured his skull. He won’t be getting up unless that heals.”

She then went out all the while insulting the game and players and calling it ‘barbaric.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Time-skip next!!**


	13. Time-Skip

**Chapter 13 Time Skip**

**(4 th November, 1989)**

**O** liver took a sharp dive and defended the goal post, and the stands roared with screams. People were going mad after the save. Oliver pumped his fist in the air and the crowds roared again. Clearly Oliver was enjoying it. The short haired boy then went back to focusing the game that was being played against the Slytherins; even though the Gryffindors were in lead, nothing could be done if the other seeker caught the snitch, and given the situation it was pretty close game. In the end they lost to the Slytherins when their seeker caught the snitch just a second before their beater batted the Bludger towards Gryffindor chaser. While the chaser was being led away from the field on a stretcher. Everyone could see bubbling anger in the face of the Gryffindor team. They had everything, perfect Chasers, amazing Seeker, brilliant Beaters and an upcoming star for their Keeper, and yet they faced defeat. The frustration on their faces was mounting up. Oliver took a deep breath and went into the locker rooms to change after which both Percy and Harry saw him quickly walking away from the field towards the castle. Harry and Percy, rather Percy, quickly started running in Oliver’s direction to catch him. They entered the dormitory to see that Oliver had entered the washroom, his broom lying on the floor. Percy picked up the broom with a sigh and sat down on his bed. This year had been extremely important for Oliver, the Keeper had graduated and Oliver had finally taken up the position of the main Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This year had also brought several changes, both Percy and Oliver were now in their third years. Where Percy had taken several subjects like Arithmancy, Runes, Muggle studies and Divination; Oliver on other hand had been satisfied with taking Divination, Muggle studies and Care of Magical Creatures. Both the boys had lot of workload and this had added pressure had led them asking Harry’s help. While their Occlumency shields had helped them progress in the field of Divination as per Harry’s instructions, they both had completely different take on subject. Percy had taken the subject because Harry had taken and was able to progress in it, according to him and Oliver had taken it simply because it was easy grade.

Oliver had not come out of bathroom and it was nearing ten minutes, Percy got up and entered the bathroom, he did not come out for a few minutes but when he did, he was dragging Oliver across the room with all his might, all the while Oliver tried to escape him and go back in. at Harry’s questioning look, Percy told him that Oliver tried to drown himself in the bath tub. Oliver had always been a dramatic one, when he was knocked out for a week after first two minutes of his first game, Oliver had declared that he was good for nothing and had almost gone to resign from the tem. He was then stopped by Percy who had convinced him otherwise. They were able to somehow control Oliver and talk sense into the stupid boy. This year had also brought Percy twin brothers to Hogwarts, both of them were sorted into Gryffindor house and had made a name for themselves since starting. During their first month, Percy had gone from making sure that they were seated with someone of their year on train, making sure that they knew what to expect from each teacher and telling them the rules carefully to completely ignoring the boys who had too much energy and too much cruelty for everyone. Harry had seen firsthand how different their reactions were to Charlie’s words and Percy’s words. And yet he could see the boy cared for them. They had pranked all teachers till now and if the rumors were to be believed, they had now set their eyes on Slytherins. According to Harry, they crossed the line when they pranked and singled out Percy on the Halloween. They had mixed some of their prank treats in Pumpkin pasties, Percy’s favorites and when Percy had eaten them, it had made him unwell. He had to be taken to Hospital Wing, the attitude with which his brothers had walked in that night had told both Oliver and Harry that they did not know that Percy was ill, let alone he was in hospital wing due to eating those Pumpkin Pasties.

These had not been a free exchange, it had cost several points to Gryffindors and had pushed their winning chances further back. Their detention slips were flying rampant and Harry would see them returning late from one detention or other every day. He had then completed his homework and had gone to library to study further when he saw the twins bent over and looking into the parchment.

“If Filch had it in his office drawer, I do not think it is just a normal piece of parchment…”

“I agree Fred, but the question arises, what is it? I think I know it, you remember the day before that prank with Charlie?”

“I like the way you think.” And with that Fred took out his wand and pointed it towards the parchment and said, “Finite Incantatem” and they both started to pour over it again.

Harry left them to their shenanigans and walked towards the library, where he started learning more texts. Days passed and everyone was shocked to see that the detentions that the boys received had reduced significantly. It did not go on to say that they were not pranking people but that they were nearly impossible to catch. The level and maturity in their pranks had increased but that did not go on to say that they had stopped altogether.

One such night after the tiring day, when Harry had returned to his room, he saw that Percy was sitting in his bed worried about something while Oliver was on his polishing his broom and talking about something or other. “What happened Percy?”

“It’s them, I overheard them talking. They are planning to go to the forbidden forest to ‘explore’ it tonight. It has been specifically told that no one should go there and on top of it, it is also home to several dark creatures!!” Percy said.

“Are you sure? Maybe they were just thinking or it is a part of their plan to prank you maybe??”

“That is what I have been telling him Harry, he is worrying over nothing! But he doesn’t listen!!” Oliver said and threw his hands up in the air.

“I did think like that Harry… I am sure of what I heard, they said that they will be trying to get out of their dorm at midnight and go to the Forest, explore it and return by the morning.” Percy said.

“You will not let us sleep, will you?” Harry asked rejected.

“Very well, I am going to sleep right now so that I can wake up at midnight.” Oliver said and went to sleep. Harry too sighed and went in to the bathroom. At the stroke of midnight, when the castle was sleeping, Harry, Percy and a very angry Oliver poked out of their room. Oliver’s anger was not misplaced, he was woken up by a very mean stinging hex on his butt.

They quietly walked towards the First year dormitories to see if the twins were there, the door was locked but it was not the problem for them; after breaking the enchantment they entered the room to see that the twins were not there nor were any of their year mates, Lee Jordon and Will Drew, whose Older brother was Timothy Drew, currently was in fifth year. “SEE I TOLD YOU!!! THE HAVE GONE TO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!!” Percy exclaimed.

Harry moved forward and entered their bathroom to see if it was true or if they were hiding there. He entered it to find nobody in there. They bathroom was empty. And Harry sighed. He walked out and said, “We shall not be getting any sleep tonight Oliver.”

“Why??? Why, in the name of Merlin, Why???” Oliver shouted dramatically.

“So what do we do now? Do we tell teachers or prefects or go to Hagrid. I will have to tell Charlie too…”

“We are going to the forest.” Harry said calmly.

“WHAAATTT??!!!” Oliver said, “You want us to venture into the Forbidden Forest all alone to find someone who is there probably lost. The same place that has so many dark creatures looming around????”

“Cut the drama Oliver, we are going” Percy said.

They had ventured to the edge of forest uninterrupted thanks to Hedwig and from there they had gone in the forest. They had easily found the boys. There were huddled together and according to what Harry knew of the forest, were very near the Acromantula Colony. Harry motioned them to be quiet. He then shot them with his wand and they fell like a house of cards. Harry levitated them with Oliver and Percy’s help from where they were placed in a clearing and then transported back to their dorms. Next morning no one was wiser about what happened last night. The trio could see the cloud of confusion in the face of the party that had ventured into the forest late night.

Days passed and grew colder. Winter was here, the castle was blanketed in snow and people were walking in more huddled groups. Christmas was upon them, like previous years, Harry did not return back and both Oliver and Percy returned home for their celebration. According to what Percy had told him, apparently Potters had organized an official gala and had invited several prominent wizards. If the rumors were to be believed, even the wizarding royalty from France and other European countries would be coming to the party. On the day of Christmas, he again went to the same place where he went every Christmas, he passed the houses of the suburbs, the park and reached the same Church, where he was in habit of going. Hedwig hooted in his ear and he tickled the owl in her favorite spot. His feet again became automatic, they started moving on their own accord. He still heard the carols but could see no one in proximity. He went in and sat on the same bench, where he sat back when he came for the first time. He remembered his grandparents and sat there remembering his time with them and finding happiness in solitude. After sitting there for two hours, he walked out of the Church and appeared back into his dorm rooms. He changed and went down to the Great Hall for some dinner. The hall was mostly empty except for a few students and teachers. Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and Professor Flitwick were missing, Professor Snape was not there as was the norm for him. He saw Professor Sprout sitting with the matron, engaged in a deep conversation. The feast like always was amazing and had options that he enjoyed. After the feast, he went back to his room and started studying and practice magic from the books he had received from the Family Library.

That night he was reading more on the magic that Antioch had performed, how was he able to lift the Pit and level it to the ground or how was he able to summon Harry while he slept. Harry needed to understand that before he moved up in tally to prepare to fight him. He read several books in manipulative Transfiguration and on Battle Transfiguration but he found nothing that could help him. “Harry!!” called Ignotus, “Did you not tell us that you have studied advanced non-verbal magic last year in your Defense Against Dark Arts? And learning further in the same area this year?” Harry nodded. Ignotus waited for a second and then said, “All those years ago, you asked us one thing: to teach you will magic, how one can manipulate their magic to do their bidding based on will alone; You are in most part ready for such instruction Harry. As are we ready, being familiar with you enough, to teach you the magic of your wish.” “That is great!! When can we start?” “We shall start tomorrow Harry, set up an area near the abandoned parts of Hogwarts and we shall start.”

The Christmas went same for remaining part of the holidays. He had received a few sweets and nothing much special or particular from anyone. Percy had sent him another transfigured wooden animal showpiece adding to his collection and Oliver had now started sending him any books that he could get his hands on from the Bookstore, rather than anything related to Quidditch, which he knew that Harry did not appreciate. Harry on the other hand had sent a more advance Transfiguration book to Percy and to Oliver he had sent Basic Defense Guide, in hopes that the boy would focus more on that.


	14. New Character Addition

**Chapter 14 New Character addition**

**“H** arry, Will magic is very simple yet very few are able to work with it. Magic had three basic components, Will, Wand and Words.”

“Yes I read that in advanced transfiguration books.” Harry interrupted.

“Yes, the magic of words and wands has been taught long, as for magic of will, such magic has not been formally taught in long time, its masters learn it by themselves. It is more or less similar to magic performed by a child, yet it is not. You see, when a child feels threatened or a strong desire, the child is able to use its magic to fulfill their wish. That’s called accidental magic because the child did not intend to do that, but it happens. We shall in our lessons try to do same thing all the while you will use only your will and wand to do it. It is similar too. It is easy with Charms and Transfiguration and becomes difficult with DADA specific spells.” Ignotus’s voice vibrated in the empty room in the abandoned corridor of the school, where Harry was practicing. He had found the room after some snakes, during his dungeon visit had told him about it. The place was deep within the castle, that it was almost forgettable.

“Your task today is simple, you see that table and chair, you have to make them float in the air, without speaking a word or moving your wand. It is in your hand and that is enough. Go on, try it.” Cadmus said this time.

Harry took a deep breath and focused on the desk. He kept on looking at it intently, all the while wishing it to rise in the air. It did not move for a few moments and Harry did not stop, he focused on it again with more rigor and the desk started to wobble. He was sweating and he did realize it, his feet was sweating as was his forehead. He took a deep breath and relaxed. The desk stopped wobbling. It had not moved much, Harry had done practically nothing but yet he could feel the strain he would feel after hardwork. He looked around and went to sit on other desk. “Harry, this time raise your non-dominant hand towards the desk and try again.” He heard the voice. Harry nodded and attempted again, he raised his left hand and concentrated again on the desk. This time without any effort the desk rocketed into the air and crashed on the class roof. “Keep practicing!”

The Christmas holidays had ended and students had returned to fill the deserted corridors and the classes were back in full swing. Both Percy and Oliver had returned too, but something had changed. Something was missing or something had been added to the wind. He could feel the change brewing. One morning, while Harry was having his breakfast, his gaze flickered towards the Slytherin side of the hall. He saw that while like every day there were a few Slytherins enjoying their breakfast…a new member was also present between them; Draco Malfoy. The blond haired boy was looking or staring at Harry till his eyes had gone up and met the other boy, after which he had lowered his head and went back to eating his breakfast alone. Now that Harry spared a thought, he had not seen that pale and sleek boy since that day’s confrontation. Nor had that boy retaliated. He was used to hearing how awful Marcus Flint was from both Percy and Oliver but not even once had he heard anything good or bad about Malfoy. Today, when Harry noticed him on the table, Harry had sudden urge to know more about him, to go and say, if not anything else, a polite ‘Hello.’ With some effort, Harry went back to eating his breakfast and reading newspaper, nothing new was in it…controversy around the deaths of the muggles in park still existed…dark rituals were suspected…dark faction was facing weak face in Wizengamot, and normal trap…nothing of importance. His roommates entered the hall and settled around him.

“Good morning!” Harry greeted them. Both the boys looked at him as if he had eaten something wrong. “What!??” He asked.

“Who are you?” Oliver asked. “What is this stupidity Oliver?” Harry said with a sigh.

“He is Harry, Oliver, he just insulted you.” Percy said regaining his calm.

“Why would you think so!!?”

“For one, you never wish us Good morning, we wish you and you reply.” Percy said in monotone.

“Anyways,” He said, brushing it aside, “tell me more about your classes!!?”

“Our classes?” said Percy with a tone of suspicion.

“Yes you know, what are you all studying? Which classes are interesting? Have Slytherins been irritating you? Has Flint and Malfoy been up to anything nasty lately? Is any student particularly irritating? You know in those lines?...” Harry lest sentence abruptly and was staring them hard.

“What is with the sudden interest Harry?” Oliver joked, “Someone caught your fancy or what?”

“No-no nothing like that!!!!No one has caught my fancy, why would someone catch my fancy? That is a stupid joke Oliver.” Harry said in one breath.

“Okay...” Percy said very slowly. “Well, our classes have been well, so have been our studies. I am finding Arithmacy tiring, but then again it is a demanding subject. Runes come easily, as for Muggle Studies Oliver has been helpful in explain simple things and Divination, you already know about that. As for students, well Flint is irritating, you just made us shut up about him yesterday. For others…most of students from other houses are cool. There is this Ravenclaw girl, Penelope Clearwater; she is amazing. We are together in Arithamancy class and she has amazing brains Harry. I made a mistake and it was a complicated one and she got that in a jiffy. Then she also is good conversationalist and we share the same interest in book readings.” Percy rambled on.

“She seems like a nerd, Percy.” Oliver said rolling his eyes.

“I am nerd!!”

“Yes, well you also have a nice body.” Oliver retorted.

“What!??? What does that even mean?” Percy asked.

“I meant that you are more than books Percy, whereas that girls seems all about books. What else can you expect from a Ravenclaw!?”

“Enough with House Prejudice Oliver, that is not appealing at all, and as for Penny—“

“Penny!!??” Oliver exclaimed outrageously.

“Yes, as for my good friend ‘Penny’, she is also more than books, she is very sincere and sweet person.” Percy replied.

“If she is so sweet, why didn’t you mention anything about her before?” Oliver asked.

“Because the topic did not came up!!” Percy said now standing. He then slowly sat down and took a deep breath, meanwhile Oliver started stuffing his face with food, all while (Harry was sure of it) cursing Penelope in his brain.

“Yes, so that is it Harry.” Percy said politely.

“Hmm…you did not tell me about Malfoy, what has he been up to?” Harry asked in the most casual tone he could muster.

“Oh…well there is nothing about him. We share the classes in Divination, Runes and Arithamncy. I also think that he takes Care of Magical Creatures class too (Oliver nodded at that). He is smart one, that boy. But we obviously do not interact much.” Percy said.

“He sits with Flint right?” Harry enquired further.

“Actually no-“it was Oliver this time. “He sits alone, though sometimes he sits with that girl…I don’t know her name though.”

“Oh…” Harry said. In front of his eyes, Malfoy got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

“So he and Flint are no longer friends?”

“Friends!!?? Not at all, they rarely talk to each other, since the first year.” Oliver replied.

“Why so sudden interest Harry?” Percy asked.

“Oh nothing. You see this is my last year with you all…So I thought maybe I should get to know all of the students from other houses too.” Harry hastily made an excuse.

Both the boys nodded and the mood suddenly became much more somber than it should have.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of classes and everyone scrambled out of the hall. Since that day, Malfoy became a growing art of his vision, whether in corridors between the classes or in the hall. During free periods, in the library…Draco Malfoy was everywhere.

Days were getting better, the summer was still far but not too much. One evening, he was walking out of the abandoned classroom towards the dungeons, to go back up. His trunk with the portraits was already taken back by Lopsy. He had been getting good. He could cover the spells covered in first year charms with ease though his transfiguration still needed work. His aim in Defensive spells was not good, but he could conjure shields to help him easily now. He still had to raise his non dominant hand but that could not be helped. His spirits had been good lately. All he had to focus on were upcoming NEWTs and studying his magic, he had no distractions. He reached up to the topmost level of dungeon floor when he came face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy.

“Hello!” Harry said rather stupidly.

“Hey--!” Malfoy replied.

There was an awkward moment, where both tried to go other ways only to be blocked by each other. They both eventually crossed and Harry started to say something when he saw that Malfoy had already taken the turn and was gone. With a sigh, Harry turned and took another step when he felt a tap on his shoulder. In a second, Harry had turned with his wand fixed in his hands pointing towards the stranger; when he came face to face with those grey eyes. “What?” Harry asked in the moment as he lowered his wand, while he still held it tight in his hands.

“Oh…I guess I just wanted to say sorry.” He said lamely.

“No, I just got startled.” Harry replied.

“Not for that –“

“Then?” Harry asked.

“For this.” Malfoy said and then in one swift movement, in which Harry could not fathom what was happening, he felt Malfoy’s wet lip against his. For a moment, Harry mind turned blank and he could not think of anything, but just those lips, their wetness, how Malfoy was slowly threading his hands in his hairs. How Draco’s (he could not think of reason to not call him by his given name) body was slowly inching closer to his. How he could feel a tongue brushing his lips again and again. It was all he could feel for a while after which, he felt those lips moving away and a sensation of losing something so important. All this while his eyes had been open which were staring blankly at those closed of eyes of the boy kissing him.

Draco stepped back and then slowly opened his eyes. Harry lips were still in same position, his wand still tightly gripped in his hands and his body rigid. For a fleeting moment Harry thought that someone has petrified him. Harry proceeded to take a large breath and he regained his body movement. “I am so sorry Peverell, I don’t know what got into me!!” Draco apologized again. Harry was not able to give any smart reply, he just kept on staring the other boy—after a few seconds, he took a deep breath and took a step forward and kissed the boy again. It felt as if he returned back to the best sensation he could ever feel. It was amazing and something he did not want to change ever. Harry felt Draco compiling and deepening the kiss. He could feel the boy’s minty breath. He did the same movement with his tongue that the other party had done a minute ago. Unlike Harry, Draco opened his lips and Harry could feel the other boy’s tongue. He could feel his tongue battling Draco’s. He could feel his body so close to Draco’s that they were one. He could feel Draco touching his back and hair. After a few moments when both the boys steeped back to take some breath, he could see those pale cheek’s had turned pink and those lips looking nice. All this time, the discomfort he felt when someone used to touch him, did not crop us in his mind and later Harry would think as to why it happen. How did his body suddenly lose to such sensations that any reservations he had puffed away. Was it magic or potion at work? Or was it something else completely.

Both the boys did not speak for a moment, they did not say anything…it was very awkward. “I liked it.” He heard Draco whisper. Harry looked up to see Draco looking at Harry and said, “I think--- I did too.”


	15. Excursion

**Chapter 15 Excursion**

**D** ays passed and summer knocked at the doors of Hogwarts. Spring added to the non-academic mood of Hogwarts and students started leaning more towards anything but studying. Approaching NEWTs and OWLs only created hindrance rather than any motivation for children to study. His ‘relationship’ with Draco had continued to grow since that day. They both had initially started to run into each other and their conversations were awkward but eventually they talked and clicked. They conversed with each other in length and while Harry still did not share any details about himself, he heard in great length abut

Draco’s family; his brother, Ethan, his father and mother. How he was close to his grandfather when he was alive and how stupid he found certain notions propagated and believed by his family and what he worked and believed in Slytherin. Listening to the boy talk was becoming Harry new favorite time pass. Harry started to enjoy their secret meetings, their talks, how Draco always used to play with his fingers while he talked… and everything else.

That did not in any way meant that Harry had compromised his studies or his magic learning. His NEWTs revision was going well as were his studies for practical studies. He had also learnt a great deal of will magic and while he still could not do much without raising his hands. He had progressed from first year to charms second year. His classes in Professor Dumbledore’s office were moving quickly. They had completed his course for Alchemy and were now moving towards and revision. In his last class, Headmaster had asked him what he had wanted to do after his NEWTs are done and it had taken a few seconds for Harry to say what was in his minds since the time he had given his NEWTs. He would move for his mastery, and in Harry’s case a dual mastery in completely different subjects, which are DADA and Divination. Since the course was over, both Harry and Dumbledore were discussing what they could do for the problem that was Antioch Peverell. They both were studying and reading rituals to see if anything could help them.

Today they had discussed that they would venture to the place where the Pit had been and see if they could find anything. He entered the office of Headmaster, to see him waiting near the window, looking out. He was in deep contemplation, yet Harry would not put it against him to see Harry’s movements. He saw that Dumbledore was wearing his travelling cloak. His cloak was bellowing against the spring wind rushing in through the window. “Professor McGonagall has been informed of our absence and she shall handle our covers.” He said still looking outside, though it felt like he was staring outside.

“Professor, how will we be going?” Harry asked, “Should I request Hedwig…”

He was interrupted by a gawking sound from Fawkes and Dumbledore chuckled and said, “No need Harry, No need. We shall be travelling, via this.” And with that Dumbledore picked up a soft pink colored sock from a drawer in his desk.

“Portkey travel, sir?” Dumbledore nodded and offered the sock to Harry. Harry did not hold it immediately. He looked around, the portraits in the office were all looking at him curiously, observing every movement of the duo. He took a deep breath and held the sock. “On the count of three Harry…one…two…three…”

Harry felt the familiar hook just behind his naval had been suddenly jerked forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Dumbledore’s calm presence on his side. They started speeding forward in the howl of wind and swirling colors. His feel gently touched the ground and he looked up to see that Dumbledore was standing there looking thoroughly wind swept. With a wave of Headmaster’s wand, he felt a sudden breeze wash over him and he was sure that their appearance was polite again. They landed near the clearing in the forest. In far distance he could see a tall structure, probably the seat of Vampires.

“That Harry, as you would have already guessed, is the seat of Vampires. Long battles have been fought between the Wizards and Vampires for that place. Many slayed from both the sides, until Balkan government finally recognized them and gave them the seat.”

Harry nodded along, “Yes we learnt about it in History of Magic in third year. Quite a bloody war it was!!” Harry added.

“As for our destination…” Headmaster turned around and looked into deep forest, with little light inside the depth of forest, “lies there.” He said pointing deep into the forest. “What do you think?”

“The location of the pit could have been different, I believe.” Harry said.

“It could have been, but long ago this area was completely dead to the world Harry. It was believed the path to hell started from here. Muggles and Wizards alike flee from this place. I would definitely go on and say that both Margaret and Caroline, must have been women of strength.” Dumbledore said.

Harry made a sound of agreement but did not say much.

They both walked in silence as they ventured deep into forest. It was broken by Harry, “Headmaster, do werewolves also have a seat like Vampires?”

He gave a soft chuckle and said, “That is what people generally assume Harry. That if Vampires are so organized, then so must be werewolves. The last werewolf king was killed centuries back by the Vampires, since then they have been living and moving around in small packs. Affecting others to ensure that their numbers do not dwindle. They do not have king but leaders of packs.”

They finally reached their destination. Before his eyes could reach to observe the Pit, or what was left of it, he saw that there was no one there. He could remember reading distinctively that Balkan Ministry of Magic shall be investigating this phenomenon. Before he could say something, “The Vampires did not allow the wizards to conduct any experiments on their region.” Interjected Dumbledore. “The ICW is still in talks with them for the same. They will be here in an hour or so, don’t worry.” He said in normal tone, as if talking about the weather. The Pit was clearly distinctive from the rest of the area. They could see the charred and dead cultivation surrounded by healthy and blooming grass. Harry took a careful step forward all the while Headmaster was checking something. He was waving his wand and murmuring words in old Latin from what Harry could tell. He walked around the Pit once, while Harry took a step into the Pit.

The moment he took a step in, the boundary of Pit lit up in blue hue. The place where he had placed his foot, a circular design appeared. When he looked closely, he saw that it was the sigil of the House of Peverell. He turned to see that Headmaster too was observing this very slowly and carefully. He gave a small nod to Headmaster, who returned it. And Harry took another step. The sigil appeared under those steps too, and when he waved his wand willing the secrets to appear…the sigils all in blue hue appeared, forming a path for him to go towards the center of the Pit which was glowing in blue hue. He took careful steps and reached the center. The center was no different than other circles. Inside it too was the same sigil of the House of Peverell. He could make out the face of thestral with the symbol of Deathly Hallows carved on it. Standing in the center, he could see Dumbledore who was still standing in the edge of the Pit looking at Harry. The hue suddenly glowed yellow and everything changed.

He was still where he was, so was Dumbledore, the sky had turned dark and so had the forest. He could no longer see the Vampire seat, except for the lights illuminating the place. The sky was not starry but dark. In this darkness he heard the shout of, “ **Ego nunc libero!!** ” he saw Antioch, in his clothes, which were still strange. He could see him wearing his head covering and the necklace made of skulls. After shouting loudly at the sky, he threw something into the ground and vanished in thick black smoke. With that light returned back to the forest. The sun rose and spring winds did too. He could again see everything. He looked around to see that the blue hue had vanished, looking down the circles with Peverell family sigils were gone too. He took a tentative step towards the place where he had seen Antioch throw something into the ground. When he reached there, he saw a handle crafted from the bones. On closer inspection the words, “ **Post Haec Est Infernum** ” were clearly visible on the handle just like the last time he had seen it. He did not pick it up but used magic to make it float into the air and brought it back outside the Pit where Headmaster was standing.

“That was indeed very reckless of you Harry, to venture in.” He said calmly. His eyes then fell on the handle that was hovering in front of his face. “After this is hell…” He said slowly. “Sir, it is the same handle from my vision –“Headmaster nodded, “Yes, it is…” he was still looking at it intently.

Suddenly he felt a strong presence approaching and he believed so did Headmaster. “Headmaster, I think it is time for us to leave.” Dumbledore nodded and took out another old sock from the folds of his pocket, it too was soft pink, probably the pair of the one with which they travelled here, and held it out. Harry reached out to touch it and in instant, they vanished.

They both were soon standing back in Headmaster’s office. With sock in their hands and the artifact still hovering on the tip of Harry’s wand, which he had done through pure will. “It was smart of you to not touch the handle Harry, who knows what it could have done.” He said and then opened the sock he was holding. “Would you put it in there?” and Harry compiled.

“I will hold on to it and we shall discuss it some other day Harry. I think if you run, you will be able to make it into your next class in time.” Harry nodded in agreement, thinking it was better if Headmaster kept it rather than him.

That night when Harry settled in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, to relax and fulfill his monthly quota of socializing, he was surprised when a certain red-haired twins popped in front of him, standing before the fire and stopping it comfort to reach him. He looked up to their faces and their faces announced the bomb they were about to drop before they said. He sighed and said, “Yes Fred (looking at Fred) - George (looking at other who, he sure, was George), what do you want?”

There was momentary stillness in their movement, probably because he guessed their names correctly. “Well, Harry…we were just taking a walk around the dungeons when we saw something interesting…”

“Yes…we surely did…we came across you fraternizing…”

“WITH A SLYTHERIN!!” they ended unanimously.

By the end of their tirade, everyone in the common room was looking at the interaction taking place near the fire. Harry was well aware of it, and it seemed that the twins wanted this to be a show, after all they were showmen. “Yes, I was, as you put it, fraternizing with a Slytherin. So what?”

“They are our enemies!” Fred said.

“No, they are not. It is extremely stupid to think like that Fred.” Harry replied calmly.

The twins did not say a word. They looked around and so did Harry, he could see a few supporting the twins they were desperate of some action it seemed. Most of them either did not like Harry or Slytherins. Harry never imagined that politics was a Gryffindor thing, but his opinion changed. “Well, from now on you will stop and no longer engage in it!” some other Gryffindor said, Harry was not able to place a name to that face.

“And what will you all do, if I don’t?” Harry asked, still sitting comfortably in his chair.

“OH!! You think you are better than us, Peverell?” another voice pooped.

Harry made a yawning noise and got up, “I am going to continue with what I wish to do. If you want to stop me, you are all welcome.” And he started heading towards the stairs. He saw Charlie’s face and simply nodded and made a step to climb up. He felt a spell being yelled out and a fizzling sound and in that moment he had his wand in his hand and everyone in the common room saw the spell washing over the shield that Harry had conjured in moments. He turned around to see no wands out. “You are welcome to try again.” He said pleasantly. His eyes met the eyes of the Prefect, “I think point deductions are in order?” The Prefect nodded and announced a point deduction of ten points after which, there was a lot of muttering and students dispersed again. Harry too went up to his dormitory.

He entered his room and sat down on his bed. He heard loud footsteps and within moments the door was wretched open and both of his roommates stepped in. Their faces were shocked, “Harry I can’t believe that Fred and George would do this!! Charlie gave them quite an earful after you left, said that it was your wish who you want to be friends with. Of course I agreed but I don’t think it had any effect on them. They have been right prats Harry, and then when that one used spells on your back!!”

“Merlin’s beard Harry!! That was wicked!” Oliver exclaimed. “And after everything we did for those two, this is disappointing!!”

“They are showmen Oliver, it was nothing but a step for them to make a name for themselves by doing something that would show how much they care about Gryffindor.” Harry said.

“Harry my brothers are idiots, I don’t think that they could come with that, they must have got the information and decided to confront you.” Percy added.

“By the way Harry, who is this Slytherin? Is it the girl you have been fantasizing about? Why didn’t you tell us? We want to meet her!!” Oliver said.

“I am not fantasizing about any girl!!” Harry said exasperated.


	16. NEWTs Approaching

**Chapter 16 NEWTs Approaching**

**“S** o you and Malfoy! Huh! I would never have imagined you as someone who would like someone else!” Oliver murmured to himself. Harry had just told them in painfully minimum details about his ‘relation’ with Draco, he frankly expected an outburst but not this. He had censored several details but had told them that they had formed good friendship and had also told them in very loose terms that they were seeing each other. He had tried not to think negatively about their would-be reactions and was pleasantly surprised at their reactions. “Yea, me too. Wait a moment, what do you mean, ‘someone like me’?” Harry asked.

Oliver’s eyes suddenly went large when Percy spoke, “He meant someone like you, who likes to be a bit aloof.” Harry nodded, yes he too considered himself a bit aloof, but still he was growing and changing. He never imagined being friends with someone and caring about someone but now he did. Similarly, he never imagined being in a relationship, but now he was. He nodded at them. Days passed after the confrontation, some Gryffindors were daring enough to raise their wands at him, but they were handled easily. The friction between the Gryffindors was plainly visible to all and the house had lost several points in days that passed. Surprisingly, none of the Gryffindors snitched anyone, they posed a strangely united front. The seniors of the house had to intervene and so did the Head of the House, the details were not revealed but the matter quietened down. Harry too was subject of several juvenile pranks, though he swiftly dealt with it. He knew the Weasley twins were the instigators of those pranks a soft word to Charlie about them was all that took on Harry’s part to control the boys, though he had thought that should Charlie fail, he would send them back to the same place in forbidden forest, he had rescued them from. Cruel yet necessary was the mantra that ran through Harry’s head. But nonetheless, it never came to that.

The time bled and it was already April, the sun was out for longer periods and everyone wanted to get out and enjoy the grounds and lake. But it also meant that Harry and other students with NEWTs and OWLs examinations were being grilled by their teachers for upcoming tests. Each teacher has started giving more homework and more quizzes to test their knowledge. They were under mountain of homework and even Harry was starting to realize it. His meetings with Draco and practices with portraits still progressed though now he had allotted lesser time to them. Harry’s meetings with Headmaster had been reduced to once a week, when Headmaster tested him in practical or theoretical aspects of the subject. They still did not have had any conversations about their excursion, though he felt it was near. It was soon nearing the time when the classes would be suspended for the Easter Holidays. While most of the students were leaving for the holidays, Draco would be staying this year. Weasleys and Oliver would be leaving for the holidays of course. From what Harry had heard, Bill was transferred to Egypt as a training curse-breaker and he would be leaving for middle-east soon. And all his family wanted to give him a nice farewell. It sometimes sounded silly to Harry the dynamics of a family. They could be at each other’s throat and even border-line hate each other but always get sentimental on smallest of changes.

He was sitting on his bed the day before the trains were to depart, when he heard the conversation between Oliver and Percy. He was smart enough to not pitch in his two cents and was glad for it. “…I am not saying that I hate Bill or even dislike him. I am just saying that I am unconcerned. You see with as many brothers and sisters we have…(Percy took a momentary stop at that) I am just saying that Bill shared a closer relation with Charlie just like the twins have with each other or Ginny and Ron have with Charles. It definitely saddens me to see him go away but it would create the most necessary space in house for others.” Percy said.

“That is very strange thinking Perce, family does not work in couples. And I sure your family loves you. Remember the time I visited, your mother dotes you. It is clearly visible.”

“Yes but what about others?” Percy interrupted Oliver.

“What do you mean?” Oliver continued.

“Other than Mom, none of them care about my presence…they hate it. I am the interrupting nerd in their eyes, which I am not!!” Percy exclaimed.

“This fuss is about nothing Percy. When the time comes, you will see that they love you.” Oliver gently dismissed.

“Since when did you become so smart?” Harry asked, while having an apple.

“Since I became friend of emotional messes.” Oliver mumbled to himself.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Oh! Nothing!!!” Oliver said, “You know what, let us go and fly. It will relax our minds.”

Next day both of them had boarded the Hogwarts express and were off to their homes. Several students who had their OWLs and NEWTs had stayed back, in comparison to near empty dorm he had during Christmas. His holidays were spent relatively peacefully, his time and kisses with Draco definitely increased due to more time he had. They spent much time in library or dungeons just exploring. They were just sitting and reading in library when he felt other’s leg hit his. He lifted his eyes to see those grey orbs. At his questioning look the other boy leant forward and spoke, “Harry!!”

“Yes!!” Harry said matching his tone.

“I cannot study.” Draco said.

“Then do go out and enjoy sometime with your friends. You said Celina is staying back?” Celina Warback was Draco’s very close friend in Hogwarts. He had met the dark haired girl and it was the first time, that Harry actually had an interaction with a proper pureblood girl. She was soft-spoken. Draco had told Harry that he had not revealed all details of their relation to her just a general idea of it. From what Harry could tell, the girl actually cared about Draco and they definitely enjoyed each other’s company. She did not speak openly and Harry could not tell what went inside her brains. It was very strange.

“Not that. I just came to realize, that I do not know the name of your parents!!! Or whether you had any siblings, whereas I had launched a tirade about how irritating it was to live with Ethan. I do not know about your family!!”

Harry sighed. He had several times before avoided this conversation with Draco. He did not know why but he still did not think that he could tell Draco all those details about him. He had told Percy and Oliver everything but even then after knowing all details about him. He thought for a second that raised his hand and placed it near Draco’s and willed is Lord Ring to show. Draco was momentarily shocked and then saddened when Harry placed his hand near his as if placating him, his eyes went towards the Lord Ring again.

“Oh! Harry I am so sorry. I should have realized that … I am sorry. I should not have asked.”

Harry was momentarily confused. “Come on get up.” Draco said and started closing the open books and rolling the parchments. Harry slowly got up and did the same. He got the book he was reading checked out and they both walked silently. Harry following Draco. Draco led him to the Astronomy Tower. The sun was still shining brilliantly over the lake, making it shine and glisten. “I am sorry about our family Harry. I am very happy that you shared something so sensitive with me. It was very brave of you to tell me that they are no more. And for that you have earned…” and with that before Harry could say a word, his lips were covered with Draco’s and his tongue started battling the invasion. Harry’s brain again went through the same tingling sensation that it was so used to feeling and any instance of correcting Draco left his brain.

April bled into May, the summer term had begun and Harry had still not told Draco the truth. Draco and Harry had been getting more physical. Decency was still maintained but the hands had no bounds any longer. They now enjoyed exploring each other. The trio of friends were sitting under a tree by the lake relaxing, when a conversation ensued about Percy’s classes. He informed that Professor Quirrel was thinking of taking a sabbatical next year to explore the world a bit more and learn more magic. Professor Quirrel was their Muggle Studies teacher, despite giving its OWL and preparing for its NEWT, Harry had not even once sat in the class of that teacher. From what Percy had told him, Quirrel was very strange. He would talk about Muggles as if they were different species to be observed yet in rare moments excitedly tell them about one muggle invention or other. The syllabus was lacking in several aspects and the teacher did no better. “Harry where will you be, you know, after Hogwarts?” Oliver asked.

“I have thought about it, and I have decided that after Hogwarts, I want to study more…you know learn more magic…Grow stronger. I have to face what is coming, right? So, I will go for Defense Mastery. I have written to a master and he has agreed. So after Hogwarts, Switzerland, it is.” Harry said.

“You know Harry, I too think about it…I also want to do mastery before anything else. But unlike you, I want one in Transfiguration. I think I will apply to Professor McGonagall after my NEWTs.” Percy continued his thought.

“Well, unlike you two nerd, I will become Quidditch Player. The best one of course… People will be mad when I save goals after goals.” Oliver said in his dreamlike style.

“Harry, the boy who was almost going to resign after his match is thinking of Professional Quidditch.” Percy said softly and laughed.

“Hey!! Lem’me tell you that it was a very traumatic incident and I have grown from that!” Oliver said.

Percy laughed at that and so did Harry.

Quidditch continued its pace, till now while Gryffindor was defeated by Slytherin, it had defeated both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Similarly Slytherin was coming up as the other final team with it defeating the other two teams and only getting defeated by Hufflepuff. The final match would be played after the final exams to blow off the steam. Days passed and when one day, an official announcement was made in the Hall in regards to the approaching NEWTs. “As you can see,” Professor McGonagall told the class while they copied down the dates and times of their exams from the blackboard, “your NEWTs are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory exams in the mornings and the practical in the afternoons. As you all have already been made aware, unlike your OWLs where both theory and practical carried equal weight, in NEWTs, your practical scores enjoy more power over the overall grade than the theory. All teachers sincerely hope that you have studied accordingly. Additionally, you are all well aware that no means of cheating work on in the Hall but your hard-work only. I hope that none of you are in delusion that you can get around the Wizarding Examination Authority.”

Just like his OWLs, his NEWTs timetable was stuffed, there was hardly any peace he was getting. His days were full with very limited time between them. On the last morning of May he saw Madam Marchbanks marching into the Hall with several other people in toe. Unlike last time, he could see more people that had come to observe the examinations than rest. This time period had also been important for other students, they too would have their exams and while the pressure was considerably less, it was no breeze. Oliver had again been following Percy around asking him help in all his electives other than Care, where he had begged Harry to help, who in turn had taken Draco’s copy of notes and stuffed Oliver’s happy face with it.

Like last time when he gave the OWLs, it was very similar experience. Once breakfast was over, the fifth and seventh years milled around in the entrance hall while the other students went off to other classes for their exams. Then, at half-past nine, they were called forward class by class to reenter the Great Hall, which was arranged differently, the house tables were gone and several individual tables were present across the hall, to its very end. At the staff table end, Professor McGonagall stood facing them. When they were all seated and quiet she said, “You may begin,” and turned over an enormous hourglass on the desk beside her, on which were also spare quills, ink bottles, and rolls of parchment. The exams ended and they got a few moments to catch their breath as the OWLs students were being called in first. Once they were done. The NEWTs’ students were called in. Harry had his Transfiguration today, where he had to, transfigure a showpiece into a creature with backbone and then vanish it. He also had to conjure a few things like a cup and saucer. It went very easy and well for Harry, who did not have any problem in his performance. When asked that if he would like to perform something for bonus marks, Harry switched the quill that the examiner held for the one that was present in his bag, wordlessly. The examiner and his Professor applauded him and sent him on his way.

The exams restricted the movement and meetings of Harry. He had still not met Draco in past three days, though Sunday did bring the very necessary meeting, though it had to be cut short. In his DADA practical he had to correctly identify the dark object among several presented to him and also had to tell the correct procedure to be followed for the same. He added the bonus of performing the Patronus charm wordlessly, wherein a magnificent thunderbird of white wisps flew from his wands tip and then vanished. The amazed eyes of his examiners added to his happiness. Oliver and Percy’s exams were over on Wednesday but Harry still had his exams finishing off on Saturday with Divinations being the final one. They had been since then never in the dormitories, Oliver was spending every minute furiously practicing for the Quidditch and Percy was enjoying his holiday, roaming around the castle or helping Harry if he asked. The Divination theory was easily covered. In practical, he had to divine the future by interpreting the runes and thereby using the clue to use water gaze. He looked at the runes and they all, though had meaning, meant nothing. He scribbled all of them on the floor and with a wave of wand, they rearranged to make a meaning. He went to the examiner and asked her for the clue that she had hidden in her dress, which she gave after which he asked for natural water to gaze into. Apparently that was correct thing to do as an examiner went to bring him a bucket of water from water. He placed the clue at the bottom of bucket and started occluding and studying the magic that was dissolving into the water. For minutes nothing happened then the clue floated to the top, after which he saw a flicker in clear water and he distinctively heard that “She will come in June!!” in a male voice very deep. The cloth sunk down to the bottom again. He told this to the examiner who smiled and said that he had passed and asked him to leave, though he saw a tightness in her smile.


	17. Harry-Dumbledore

**Chapter 17 Harry-Dumbledore**

**H** arry was having neither nice nor interesting time. After his examinations, something…a very strange sensation had hit him home. He finally realized, that his time under the privilege of Hogwarts was over. That his time as a student to this school was over. That he was moving to next level of his life even before the age of giving OWLs and that was strangely uncomfortable feeling. Both Percy and Oliver were off to Quidditch Pitch, as Oliver had to practice for upcoming match and had dragged Percy with him. Harry had made some excuse to enjoy his thoughts alone. He took deep breaths and started off to explore Hogwarts once more, before final departure. He was wondering across the halls, the portraits wished him as he passed them, though he stopped for none. He was too deep in his thoughts to be unaware of his surroundings. His legs were walking on his own accord. Now that he looked around, he saw that he had reached the dungeons, he was very off the Slytherin areas, rarely any student ventured in here.

In the darkness that surrounded the grey walls due to absence of light, a butterfly emitting blue hue, suddenly appeared in front of him. On closer inspection, Harry saw that it was no butterfly but a piece of parchment mimicking the butterfly’s movements. He slowly reached closer and touched the parchment, which stopped emitting its blue hue and surrendered itself to Harry’s hands. Harry carefully opened the piece of parchment to see the very familiar loopy handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to continue the pending conversation that we have today. Kindly come to my office at 6 p.m. I hope that you are enjoying your time after exams._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

Huh! Harry thought to himself, for a few days, he had completely forgotten about that. He thought that it would be better now if he took that handle from Headmaster, who knows, when he might end up needing it. Generous use of magic revealed that it was already 5. He started walking towards the direction of Headmaster’s office. He proceeded through deserted corridors, he did not come across anybody. Towards the end, he started hurrying till he reached the spot in seventh-floor corridor, where a single gargoyle stood against the wall. “Acid Pops”, said Harry, and the gargoyle leapt aside; the wall behind it slid apart, and a moving spiral stone staircase was revealed, onto which Harry stepped, so that he was carried in smooth circles, up to the door with brass knocker the led to Dumbledore’s office.

Harry knocked. “Come in,” said Dumbledore’s voice.

“Good evening, sir,” said Harry walking into Headmaster’s office.

“Ah, good evening, Harry. Sit down,” he said smiling. “How were the examinations, Harry? Hope you have performed well?”

“Yes, sir. Though a few were quiet disappointing.” Harry said and Headmaster chuckled.

“You know Harry…the potential you exhibit…the achievements you have under your belt. I daresay, in all humility, that even I was not as great of wizard at your age as you are!” Dumbledore said.

“You overestimate my abilities sir.” Harry said in neutral tone. Headmaster’s circular office looked just as it always did; the delicate silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing and smoking and whirling; the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames, and Dumbledore’s magnificent phoenix, Fawkes, stood on his perch behind the door watching Harry with bright interest. “So, Harry,” Headmaster said in business like voice. “You must be wondering, I am sure, as to why we did not discuss it before and as to what I have gleaned off from the object we retrieved on our excursion?”

“Yes sir.”

“Before that, I contacted my sources in the department of mysteries to get any information on the prophecy that was spoke of, you see…they have searched and there was no such prophecy that exists with them, that can tell us about this.” At Harry’s alarmed eyes, “Don’t worry Harry, the oath is still in place. I was careful…I have come to believe that even though the prophecy was to deal with you, it was never recorded. Never saved. Caroline and Margaret must be scared of it getting into wrong hands.” Dumbledore said.

“But it still reached his ears sir. He still knows it and intends to act on it.” Harry said.

“I know Harry, I guess that even Caroline and Margaret did not have knowledge of the complete extent of his powers and knowledge. They did not know that Antioch was so much singular with magic that flows that he will know of it the moment he is free. After all the man did claim to study magic that was unseen.” Dumbledore said.

“As for the words, do you remember them Harry?”

“ _‘TO DEFEAT A PEVERELL, WHO IS NOT PEVERELL…WILL RISE ANOTHER PEVERELL WHO IS NOT PEVERELL…BORN TO LIGHT RAISED IN DARK…THE BOY WOULD COME TO WALK, CENTURIES LATER… HE WOULD WALK, BURDENED WITH RESPONSIBILITY OF LOT. IT IS THEN THE MAGIC WOULD RELEASE AND MAGIC WILL FIGHT. SHOULD HE LOSE, WE WILL LOSE. SHOULD HE WIN, HE WILL LOSE. TO DEFEAT THE PEVERELL WHO IS NOT PEVERELL…ANOTHER PEVERELL WILL RISE!!’_ ” Harry recited. The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes stayed silent. “From what I have been able to gather, it meant the only person with a chance of defeating Antioch Peverell shall also bear the name of Peverells. He would be born centuries after Antioch was first born. This boy though be born in light will be brought up in darkness.”

“And we have clearly established that it means me.” Harry said.

“Not clearly Harry. It is what Antioch believes because you bear the name of Peverells and so you do, but…it does not single you out Harry. If you remember what we have been told, Caroline and Margaret made sure that Peverells marry into several lines so that when…”

“…When Antioch is free, several people fulfill the demands of the prophecy.” Harry interrupted and finished.

“Exactly Harry—Exactly!!” Dumbledore said raising his hands.

“So you mean…that I am not bound by Prophecy? That there might be someone out there, who fulfills this criteria?” Harry continued.

“Isn’t it odd thing Harry?” he said softly, “that it might not have meant you at all. The prophecy could have applied to any child born in light family, given that is what light refers to, who was raised in not so good environment. It could have been a Weasley of previous generation, when they had to feel public disgrace and fend for themselves in worst way when the House Lord gambled away their fortune and prestige. It could have meant Diggories, three decades back or Abbots or Prewett, but…”

“But it meant me.” Harry said.

“Yes, it meant a boy of Potters!” Dumbledore said. “The last family that Peverells ever married into!”

“I AM NO BOY OF POTTERS--- I WAS NEVER BOY OF POTTERS--- AND I WILL NEVER BE A BOY OF POTTERS!!” Harry shouted.

“But Harry you are!” Dumbledore said placidly. “You are hurt Harry and you are hurting. You want to fight back and you want justice.”

“I WANT NO JUSTICE---NO PEACE---NOTHING!! I HAVE WORKED HARD AND WILL CREATE MY OWN PEACE!” Harry said.

“But you want that Harry. You don’t know it, but it is true.” Dumbledore was looking at him with pity, through his half-moon spectacles.

“Still Headmaster, why me? How come I am the one who stands in middle of it?” Harry asked, changing the topic.

“You are forgetting the first line of prophecy Harry. _To defeat a Peverell, who is not Peverell…will rise another Peverell who is not Peverell;_ it clearly means that the Peverell brothers who did not belong to actual line but side line and went on take Peverell name just like you did. Harry…Antioch saw similarities between himself and you. Similarities like you both have sharp mind. You both were hurdled by your own blood, like you both have gained the name of Peverells. Harry…”

“He chose me?” Harry asked.

“In a way Harry, he did!” said Headmaster, “You remember the memory you show me, when you met him?---He made you enter a pact. A promise. An oath. And in that moment, he sealed the prophecy. He ensured that you are his contender.”

“The prophecy could have been avoided.” Harry said.

“Why, yes of course Harry. Several prophecies are made all around the world, all time Harry but not all of them get sealed, let alone fulfilled. Had he chosen to ignore it Harry, had he chose to not ponder on it, when the magic told him of it. He could have never contacted you, never see the need to tell you, he could have attacked and continued. He ensured that the prophecy was about him by making sure to delay it. An old man’s foolishness Harry.”

“So that means, either I lose or the world does?” Harry asked. Harry looked out of the windows of Headmaster’s office. The dusk had fallen and the sun was no longer visible. His parting rays had gone too. The candles in the office had automatically come to life as the darkness descended over Hogwarts.

“Nothing about prophecies is ever accurate Harry. It might mean something else entirely, while you may lose a thing, it might be something of no significance.” Dumbledore said. Harry looked in his eyes, those blue eyes were shining brightly but, Harry could somehow not come to believe it.

“How will I defeat him? In his own words, he commands magic that are unheard of!” Harry asked.

“Harry, I won’t lie to you. I don’t know, how will Antioch be defeated but I know this…that he stands on one side all alone, with no one; while you will always be helped by your friends and those who love (at this he looked at Harry conspiringly) and cherish you.” Dumbledore ended with a soft smile playing on his face.

Harry did not see his face but nodded acceptingly. Sitting here, Harry felt the boy who lived in cupboard below the stairs was million miles away. Now that Harry looked up at Dumbledore’s face, he could see the old age reflecting in Headmaster’s face. He seemed to have aged a lot in few seconds. “What seems the problem Headmaster?”

At that Headmaster looked up at him and smiled softly. “Whether you like it or not, my boy, you are exceedingly so like your mother Harry. You like her, are extremely kind and sensitive about others.” He said.

“Some mother she is!” Harry said softly.

“Harry…” whatever Dumbledore had to say was interrupted by a whooshing sound and sudden burst of green flames from the fireplace. Both the gazes locked at the fireplace, which in that moment threw out one singular man out and reverted to their crimson form. The man seemed tall but not buffed, quiet lean, if Harry had to say. Harry was able to place some resemblance to the back of the person, who now Harry realized was wearing Auror Robes. The man got up carefully to look towards the Headmaster’s desk.

“Stupid Floo!!” the man murmured. He dusted himself and looked up.

“Oh…sorry Headmaster, I did not know, that you were in a meeting.” He said. “No issues James. I suppose, something has come up?” He asked. James nodded and said, “Yes,” then for a moment his eyes landed on Harry and he stopped dead. “Harry?!” he whispered softly to himself.

Harry did not make a move, he attempted not to recognize him. To ignore the man…just like when something used to happen with Dursleys, he would just wish for him to be ignored. “Harry, is that you?” James asked again, though a bot louder.

‘Thank you, for fulfilling my wishes!’ Harry furiously thought in his head. He put up the fakest face possible and said, “Lord Potter, I was not aware that we were acquainted!” He said and moved from his position to stand at a distance from the man. “Harry, son…don’t you recognize me?? I am James your fath…” and with that he moved to hug Harry. Harry was already fingering his wand. As soon as the man took a step towards him, he conjured an invisible _protego_ between them, separating the two of them. James who was coming towards Harry ran headfast into it.

“What is this?” He asked more to himself.

“James, I think…now is not the right time for reunions—why don’t you go back and I shall follow you. As such my meeting with Harry has come to close. Harry, you may go and attend the dinner. Do tell Professor McGonagall that I am busy and to come and see me after the dinner.” Dumbledore said softly, sensing the situation.

Harry nodded and turned to walk out. “HARRY? IS THAT YOU? WHY DON’T YOU RECOGNIZE ME? IT’S ME JAMES, YOUR FATHER!! PLEASE DON’T PUNISH ME LIKE THIS!! HARRY!!” Harry did not listen to the man and walked out of the room, which closed with a bang. Through the door he heard, “Albus, why did you let him go? How is this possible? Minerva said no letter was sent addressed to Harry Potter!”

“James, let’s go back to your house and talk it?” Albus said softly and he heard fire roaring and Harry too started moving towards the Great Hall, dinner time was coming near.


	18. Dumbledore!!

**Chapter 18 Dumbledore!!**

**A** lbus sighed at the closed door and looked back at agitated James. He did not know why he was still pitying the boy, nor did he know what he would tell them. He took a deep sigh and ensured that his magic shall guide him in his time of distress. He turned to look at James who was saying, “Albus, why did you let him go? How is this possible? Minerva said no letter was sent addressed to Harry Potter!” He still stood firm by his decision to not interfere in the matters of the House of Potter, but his resolve was growing weak. He turned to look at Dilys’s portrait, even Dumbledore believed that she was one of the best Headmistress to ever hold the title. She had amazing way with both the students and teachers. Albus was in a habit of asking her for her opinion when he was in a very hard place, morally, and her advice always was the right one. She saw him, smiled very slightly and gave a gentle nod and in that moment Albus knew what had to be done. “James, let’s go back to your house and talk it?” Albus said softly and James nodded and rushed in back to his Manor and Albus followed in.

He walked out of the fireplace into the other side to see Potter’s living room. Sirius, Remus and Lily were settled in and were talking. Albus was wished when he entered. He nodded and sat down. At the same time Lily’s gaze found James and she saw her distraught face. She went to him and touched his face, she said, “James, what happened is everything fine?” James did not say a word but just shook his head and held Lily in tight embrace. “Jamesie boy, what happened? Albus, the issue is not too serious I hope. There just seems to be a weak point in wards that we wanted you to see.” Sirius said.

“Not at all Sirius, James is sad due to something else, entirely.” Albus said. When everyone asked James what happened, James finally controlled his emotions, “Where are kids?” he said. “They are at the Burrow, remember.” Lily said softly.

“Ah--Yes!! Lily, why don’t you sit down for this!” and he gently laid her on the comfort of bright colored sofa, all while stifling his cries. “Lily--Guys, when I went to Albus’s office--I saw, I saw Harry.”

“Harry who, James?” Sirius asked. “My son, Harry! Your godson, HARRY!!” James shouted.

“WHAT!!! But you said, that he did not have magic!! He was not like us!! And now you tell me that he is in Hogwarts!!” Sirius said, surprised.

“James--Ja--does he, you know, recognized you?” Lily asked softly. James slowly shook his head and he heard a stifle from Lily. “Of course, he would not--Of course. We sealed those memories remember?” she said softly. Suddenly a bright shine returned to James’s face, “How can I forget!! That’s why he did not recognize me!! He does not remember me and I thought that he was angry and what not!” James said as he sighed in relief. He rushed to hold Lily in tight embrace and turned to look at Albus, “Albus, we would like to meet our son tomorrow. We will return him his memories and I am sure, that he will forgive us!! Though I wonder…” he said without pausing to let Albus say a word, “…why did Minerva say that she did not send a letter addressed to Harry? Guess we will have to ask her that!!” he said. Sirius whooped with joy and Remus all the while smiled softly in comfort of the sofa. Lily was crying though not openly much but still so, “How does he look James, has he changed? Or does he still look same just older? How tall has he grown, given your height, he already must be quite tall!!!” she rattled off, “and Albus what was he doing in your office? Did he prank others or was he in trouble?” she continued.

“My Pup does take after his old man!! Finally another prankster in the family!! Oh Remus!!” Sirius shouted and took Remus in his tight embrace. Well quite much for Albus’s comfort and he had to look away from that.

“James--Lily, I would not be so quick in judgment.” Albus said softly.

“What do you mean Albus?” Lily asked, “I know he would be a bit angry, and rightly so, but relax Albus, he is my blood--I think I can handle another Potter.” Lily said calmly.

“Would you?” Albus questioned back. “What do you mean Albus?” Remus was the one asking questions now.

“Remus, Lily here just said that she can handle another Potter, I just wanted to ask her if she could, given our previous conversation, on this very couch Lily?” Albus said. He could see cloud of confusion on Lily’s face and same on James’s but he gave them a few moments after which their faces turned sad and ashen again.

“We disinherited him!” she mumbled, reminding herself more than anyone else about it. James sharply turned to look at Lily and his face fell in his hands.

“Yes, so technically he is not a Potter and if you go back on more details of that conversation Lily, you said that despite Harry being your blood, you never felt that he was your son…you see Lily, I seriously doubt that any of your claims to be true.” He said softly, knowing that each word softly spoken was hurting the couple. Lily took deep breath and opened her mouth when Remus interrupted her and said, “I don’t think you need to worry about that Albus. If I am correct then Harry would be overjoyed that the blank spots in his family are being filled with those who love him that we all as family will overcome it.” Albus was genuinely happy with what Remus said, yes family if together can do wonders.

“My boy, I think you will have to talk to Harry yourself to know that. As such he already is a part of another family.” Albus revealed.

“WHAT!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Lily shouted and so did Sirius.

“Calm down Lily, your outburst does not scare me.”Albus said calmly.

“What do you mean he has a family? Is there someone else he calls Mother--Father? Is it Petunia? I doubt that Albus.” Lily said.

“You doubt that Petunia and Harry would even work as a family and yet you condemned him to that place.” Albus observed. The distraught woman fell down on the couch yet again.

“Just tell us, what you can tell us Albus. These small bits and details are like needles.” Remus said.

“I would tell you everything I can but then again, I myself have gained this information second hand and through my guess work. I cannot reliably tell you everything but my guesses here and there lead me to believe that I am on right track. Harry or as he goes by, Harry Charlus Peverell.” There was sharp intake of breath by everyone.

“You mean to tell me that my son is a Peverell? The one they speak of in newspapers and Ministry as one of the youngest and smartest brains?” James asked.

“So you mean, that he is no prankster? He is a nerd like Lily!” Siruis exclaimed, for which he got well deserved stinging hex from Lily and Remus.

Albus ignored this and continued, “Harry Charlus Peverell is a young man who started his education young. In his first year at Hogwarts he was already in his fifth year subjects, which he passed with a score that was even better than me, if I say so in all humility. This year he gave his NEWTs exams, which got ended the past week.”

“He has already given his NEWTs?” Remus asked astonished. “I thought that they were all rumors circulating, no one has ever done that, am I right Albus?” Remus asked.

“Yes, such feat is unprecedented.” Albus affirmed Remus’s words.

“He has already completed Hogwarts?” James asked.

“Why, Of course, he has!” Albus again reaffirmed the words.

“But Albus, I did not know that there were any living Peverells, were they in hiding?” Lily asked.

“Yes, Albus, as far as my parents told me, last Peverell was married into our family.” James said.

“You ensured that there was a living Peverell, Lily; James.” Albus said.

“No more riddles Albus, tell us the truth!” James said flustered.

“Harry, is his family James. You disowned and emancipated him, from what you tell me. He was adult and so he took up the Lordship he could.” Albus said.

“But he still does not have any memories, of us, right?” James asked. “I am sure he would be happy, to know us?”

“I think contrary James, from the little conversations I had he seems to remember all of you.”

“What are we going to do?” Remus asked, finally exhausted of everything, and if Albus was right then Full moon was around the corner only.

“Albus, please help us!” Lily said.

“You remember what I said Lily, I shall not do a thing. I will stand aside and observe the time reaping the sown seeds.” Albus calmly replied.

“Please Albus, don’t do this. Please, we just need another chance to make our family whole again.” James replied.

Albus was in a very hard place, morally. While he wanted Harry to be reunited with his family, he did not want James and Lily to think that they had gotten away with such a huge mistake they had committed, or even Sirius and Remus for that matter. He was confused, he did not know what to do. He closed his eyes and reevaluated everything and thought what he could do. In that moment, the fire turned green again and two small figures stumbled out of the fireplace. It was Charles and Alexander. A moment later the Potter House elf too apparated with a crashing sound in the living room with little Caroline holding her hand. With sudden inspiration Albus stood up and so did others. The children goggled him but he did not indulge them. The moment they realized who he was, both Lily and Remus called for them to be escorted to their rooms and with a groan they went upstairs. He hummed for a few seconds thinking back to what he could do to help Harry and finally said, “Lily, James, even if I wanted--my hands are tied. I cannot help you.” He held up his hand motioning the party to quiet down and continued, “You see, now that Harry has given his NEWTs, he has got freedom from Hogwarts and my control. I no longer influence his decisions. He had made up his mind for future and from what he has told me, you both do not feature in that.” He said.

“What are his plans Albus?” Remus asked.

“He plans to go for his-mastery-in-DADA.” Albus said, he uttered each word carefully, testing his magic; whether he would be allowed to speak or not. He said the words, without any signal or call from magic; indicating that it was fine with it.

“Well our Remus can help in that case, he himself is master in Dark and Magical Beasts!! And currently only one of few in Britain!” Sirius said pompously.

“Sadly Sirius, Harry has already found a master and he shall be leaving for that.” Albus said.

“Who is the master Albus? Maybe they can help us.” James said.

“I do not know, Harry has not confided that information in me.” Albus said, “Though I know that he will be leaving for Switzerland next month, to pursue his mastery.”

“He will be leaving for Switzerland!! He is so young! How will he manage?” Lily asked, a sharp look from Albus and she quietened down.

“While I may not pursue him to stop going from Switzerland, I might request him to drop by for visit to the Manor.” Albus said testing the waters. 

The foursome whooped with joy and excitement. They celebrated as if they had already won over Harry. Albus stood up and raised his hand, “I still don’t know whether it might be even possible or not. If he comes, even then remember; he won’t be coming to meet you but his siblings. Do not pester him. Do not ask uncomfortable questions and do not under any circumstance show that you have any authority over him. Are my instructions clear?” he said in voice that left no tone for argument. The group nodded and Albus stood up to go.

Sitting back in his office seat in front of Minerva, he told her all that passed by and asked her insight into it too. She too was loss of words at what had taken place. She said, that she would talk to Harry about this and try to convince the boy to not to enter Albus’s office and kill him. He too nodded at that, he knew that Harry was in a mess, but at the same time he felt that Harry needed to pass through it so that he might grow into a better person. He felt that it might give Harry a closure he wanted and a push to know his siblings, who were innocent in what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dilys Derwent ( 1741 - 1768)   
> Professor Dilys Derwent, was a witch who worked as a Healer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and was a celebrated Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her portrait hangs not only in the Headmaster's Office along with the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, but also in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries' main admitting area.  
>  She proved very popular among students and teachers, gaining her the status of one of the "most celebrated Heads" among Dumbledore and Everard.


	19. Farewell! (Part 1)

**Chapter 19 Farewell! (Part 1)**

**H** arry entered the Great Hall, with other students as they filed in. he was in a bad mood. He did not want to see his stupid face or even hear his stupid voice. And how dare that man to call him his son!! To think that Harry had so easily even had a thought of forgiving him!! He knew that forgiveness was something that Potter will never get. Harry had worked hard and adapted a very strange philosophy when it came to Potters and allied. While the old mantra of ‘Forgive and Forget’ stood in Harry’s book, he had changed it slightly to make it, ‘Forget’. If he was not to forgive them, it would mean that they hold some sway over him; instead he forgot them, they were nothing to him…he bore no relations to them. He had forgotten them and hence the question of forgiveness does not arise for those who Harry did not knew. But it was in time like these, he thought as he walked towards the staff table, that he lost his grip. Standing there in that moment, Harry wanted to curse the man but he restrained himself. It would just prove what headmaster was saying, he was hurting and looking for justice and he did not want to prove the man right. Now that he backtracked on the topic of Headmaster--he realized that he had forgotten to discuss anything about the artifact with the man. He will have to meet the man again.

He went to where Professor McGonagall was sitting, next to Professor Flitwick and told her that Headmaster was busy and had called her in his office after the dinner. She nodded and returned back to her conversation with Professor Flitwick. He turned around and looked at the hall, in front of him, as he was starting to descend and he was amazed by the grandeur the view carried in it. He thought about how amazing it would be to stand here and address everyone there. He felt a jolt of electricity in his body on that thought. He walked and stepped down from the stairs towards the Gryffindor table where both Percy and Oliver awaited him. The moment he sat down, he felt a nudge from Oliver and he turned. “Where were you?? We have searched all over the castle and could not find you!” he whispered.

“I was with Headmaster. We were discussing that.” Harry said cryptically, referring to Antioch.

“Oh!! Did he have anything new?” Percy asked from other side.

“Many things happened Percy, we will discuss after the dinner.” Harry said.

Both Percy and Oliver were quite surprised with what Headmaster and Harry had discussed and the fact that Harry had a confrontation with James. “So what happened after he saw you?” Percy asked.

“Dumbledore swiftly sent me out of the room and handled James. I still do not know what happened between the two, so I have to wait till we cover that.” Harry replied.

“That was smart of him, I don’t know what you would have done to that place or that man.” Oliver was the one to say this time. “I would not have hurt him -- not badly atleast.” Harry said a moment later softy.

The topic got dropped after that night. His sudden attachment to the building was increasing day by day.

That tongue took a swipe on his and he tasted those strawberries. He felt a hand massaging his body before resting on his penis while the tongue continued with its vigorous attempts at making his brain go fuzzy. He too continued with the exploration, his hands knew no limits and found himself going towards the shirt. He so wanted to rip it off and feel the body of his boyfriend. Moments later they parted apart and Draco snuggled in his neck; what he thought was inhaling his scent while he rested his head on Draco’s hair. It was in that moment, he realized that he did not want to keep any secrets from the boy. He wanted to tell him everything and all the while wanted to hold his hand. The stubborn part of his brain, refused his heart. Draco was a variable and despite Harry’s liking of the boy, Draco’s family did Draco no good. He stopped himself to follow that line of thought and squashed his brain’s will to stop his heart desire. He would tell Draco things the same way he told others--in secret and under a strong oath. Apparently Draco was aware of the fight that had went on in Harry’s brain and started to relax him, Draco had started to suck at Harry’s throat. Few weeks back, Draco had found a spot on Harry’s neck that gave Harry immense pleasure when touched, since then Draco had made it a habit to kiss that area before venturing further. Harry’s mind was filled with bliss again, but he knew that he had to tell Draco now or else it will get delayed again.

“Draco…”Harry breathed softly. Draco stopped sucking but continued nuzzling Harry’s neck. “Draco--there is something I wanted to tell you…” Harry said. Draco who was now nuzzling his neck made a humming sound, asking Harry to continue. “Draco!!--be serious for a moment.” Harry said irritated at this moment.

“This better be important Peverell, or you just lost these privileges.” Draco said, getting up from his comfortable position on Harry’s neck.

“You remember when you asked me about my family and I showed you the Lord’s ring?” He asked Draco.

Draco now attentive, nodded, “Well the thing is…that you immediately started feeling guilty and we had an amazing session.” Harry said, beating around. He did not know how to say it. Draco nodded again, though his eyes narrowed. “The thing is, that I might have been less honest than I should have been.” Harry said, “I have a complete story for you, where I will tell you the truth…but I can’t divulge it without an oathofsecrecy.” Harry ended abruptly.

“Harry what could be so confidential to require an oath of secrecy?” Draco countered.

“I can assure you it is…and my gut says that an oath is best way forward. Draco I trust you…I do really trust you, but I don’t want you to be in a situation where the information can be forcefully extracted from you.” Harry said softly.

“And who would do that Harry? The dead Dark Lord? Dumbledore? Ministry? Or you think My Father?” Draco ended, his eyes had narrowed significantly. Unlike Ethan, Draco had lived through the war and he did see what happened during those times. He had heard whispers about his father and it was very sensitive for Draco.

“Draco, please trust my instincts. I want you to be safe!!” Harry tried to reason.

“Harry I really really like you. I think I might even lo…” Draco suddenly left the words hanging and covered his mouth with his hands.

“You--you love me?” Harry whispered with big eyes. “You love this?” Harry pointed to himself and his body. All the while Draco nodded with his mouth still covered. Harry did not know what to do. He was confused and touched at the same time. He still did not know whether he loved Draco or even how exactly did loving someone else felt. But his heart was filled with emotions and his brain lost its control over the body. What followed was an intense make out session in which Harry showed Draco how exactly he felt. The limits were breached and now Harry’s hand explored other boy’s thigh and everything inside those pants of his. Harry let his heart take over and in that moment confessed to the boy his history. His alluded brain still did not let his heart tell Draco about his Animagus or Hedwig or even his other lordships. He did not tell him about Antioch or his status in defeat of Snake-man. But he revealed to Draco all about his ‘parents’, his ‘siblings’, his life before magic.

Since that day, Harry felt closer to Draco than ever before. He trusted Draco on par with Percy and Oliver. It was in this that Harry realized, that maybe he has found peace for himself. He did not think about Antioch for days to come. His days were either spend with Percy and Oliver at Quidditch Pitch, watching Oliver prepare for match against Slytherins or with Draco. He felt that he was hurting them by going away and so should spend more time with these boys than in books or worrying about Antioch. Percy and Oliver were still only distant friends with Draco and all parties were fine with it. The day of match finally knocked on the gates of Hogwarts. Players in red and gold and silver and green entered the pitch on their broomsticks, and concentrated around the center of the Oval field. The enthusiasm that the sport garnered was vibrating throughout the seats. Madam Hooch entered the field with a box floating behind her which she placed in the middle. She was wearing black and white robes. She mounted her broom and floated above all players and then Harry saw her pointing her wand at the trunk which opened and the balls zooming out. The crimson and green fought in the middle and no one saw the snitch being released. The game was quite close. Oliver had defended all the goals shot towards him till the moment. The chasers were performing well as were rest of the players. The Gryffindor chaser rushed to Slytherin Goal post and Gryffindor cried out! It was a goal! The match went forward from there, with Slytherin becoming more aggressive with passing moments. The beaters in Gryffindor were weak and were failing to defend their players which were being targeted by Slytherin one at a time. Oliver too took Bludger to his arm, which greatly hampered his movements and led to scores by Slytherin. By the end of the match, the Gryffindor were in shambles. They had scored a fair amount but each member of the team had been targeted by Bludger. Charlie took a sudden dive and the Slytherin chaser followed after him. Had Charlie been not hit on his dominant arm the win would have been of Gryffindor, but sadly…Slytherin won the match and Quidditch cup. The day was their last day at Hogwarts and next day they would be leaving for their homes. After the match he could see foul mood Gryffindor team walking out of the field. Both Percy and Harry made a run for the team. They had to catch Oliver, before he went and did something stupid. On their way, they were met by Professor McGonagall, who stopped him and asked him to follow her to her office while Percy ran towards the locker room.

He was surprised at this intervention by Professor but nonetheless followed her. They walked in relative silence. It was interrupted by occasional yells from students and few who ran around. They turned around and came across a threesome. The three were preparing for a duel, where two would fight against one. He stopped waiting for Professor to do something. But she did nothing. The taunting continued, between students who Harry now identified as two of Ravenclaw and one of Slytherin. “Mr. Peverell…” she whispered softly. He turned around to look at her, who was looking back at him, “…would you please stop the stupidity that is ensuing.” She spoke, still soft. Harry was confused for the very reason of it but he nodded. He started walking forward. “Little snake thought that he could get away so quickly??” the Ravenclaw girl said. “What did I say? Theses snakes are nothing but cowards who hide in shadows! Seems like you are in for another trip to Hospital wing Montague!!” she continued, unaware of Harry walking towards them. Harry looked back to see Professor McGonagall had transformed into her Animagus and was not sitting underneath the armor near the wall. He sighed and turned. The participants had drawn their wands and were aiming it at each other. With the first spell they uttered, spells of blue and green rushed from their wands only to collide with a shield that had grown separating them. The spells washed off from the shield. The Ravenclaws looked around wide eyed--to find the person who had dared to interfere. The three sets of eyes landed on Harry who had his wand on his hand and was looking at them, with no describable emotion. Harry saw their grip relax around their wands and with a twist of his wand shouted, _“Expelliarmus Trio!”_ the wands jerked from the hand of each participant, only to make their way to the corner of corridor, from where Harry summoned those wands.

“Who are you and what are you doing?” asked the quiet Ravenclaw, Harry placed them to be in their fifth year of study, surely they had heard of him. The Slytherin, from what Harry remembered was a third year.

“My name is Harry Peverell. As for these wands, (he said holding them up) you can collect them from your Head of the house.” Harry said. “And we should do what you say because?!!” said the girl enraged. “Be my guest and collect your wand.” Harry said, politely. The collected wands still in his hands. “You won’t do it. You are bluffing.” The other Raven said. Harry did not move, nor did he give them any opening. He waited and only after the Ravenclaws left did he call the Slytherin boy. The boy had a broken nose and blood stains on his face and clothes. Harry sighed and with a wave of his wand mended his nose and cleaned his shirt. “You too go to your Head of the House and collect your wand back.” He said to Slytherin. The boy simply nodded without any further comment and ran away. “You did well Mr. Peverell.” He heard the voice from behind. He turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind him wearing a soft smile on her face. He could find recognizable pride in her face. She resumed walk towards her office and Harry followed behind. “Professor if I may ask, why didn’t you confront them?” He asked.

“No reason, I just wanted to see something.” She said and on that note they reached her office. She beckoned him in and walked inside to sit on her chair behind the desk. He had always found her office plainer than Headmaster’s, it was sans of anything that could be called overly strange. “Mr. Peverell--Harry, I know it is late for me to ask, but how were your NEWTs?” she asked.

“They went well Professor, though they were a bit disappointing.” He answered, while placing the wands on the organised desk. She nodded and smiled.

“So I have heard that you have already found a master for your Mastery?”

“Yes, I have Professor, he has asked me to join him in Switzerland, where he shall teach me…at least that is the plan for now.” Harry answered again.

“Harry, Albus told me about your encounter with James on that day.” She said. Harry dreaded the flow of conversation. He did not want to discuss it. He idly wondered how she knew, given the stringent oath he had provided to Dumbledore and in that moment voiced it, “But how could he tell you, he was…”

“…under oath, Yes, I am aware Mr. Peverell. I have known the truth of yours for long time, even before the oath took place and so he was at freedom to discuss it with me. Now…” she continued without wasting a moment, “Harry we are here to discuss your options and future.” She said.

“What options and what future? My future is clear and for the options they are clear too. I don’t want any part of them.” He said in an attempt to end the conversation.

“You are punishing the wrong party here, Harry.” She attempted again.

“James-Lily or even Sirius and Remus are no wrong parties. They are all equal in this. I don’t know why I am even discussing it Professor.” He said and started to leave. “And what about Charlus and Caroline?” Harry halted in his steps and turned around facing his teacher. “What about them Professor?”

“Why should they bear the punishment for their parent’s sins?” She said completing her thought.

“They bear nothing. I won’t harm them, I do not even know them...” He said.

“And that is their punishment Harry! To not even know love of another sibling, when they have one. To live estranged to one of them, while he lives away due to their parents. Isn’t that punishment enough?” she said softly.

“But they don't know me? And if they do not know about my existence, then how can they fall for me?” Harry asked.

“Magic works in mysterious ways Harry…it is something that I always stress in my class of Ancient studies. No magic of anything living or dead is strong enough to defy the love shared by blood…” she was interrupted by Harry.

“But there is no love shared between bloods, I have had reminders of it for a long time Professor!” Harry said. He saw his professor look at him, no visible expressing graced her face.

“Do you know about Aberforth Dumbledore?” Deputy Headmistress asked.

“No, who is he? Some relative of Headmaster?” Harry said.

“He is Albus’ brother. His only living relative.” She answered, “And yet hardly anyone knows about the fact that there is one Aberforth Dumbledore, yet alone that he is Albus’ brother. Can you venture a guess why?” She asked. Harry thought and shook his head.

“Harry, Albus was a gifted student from very beginning. He had completed his first year when everyone had heard his name as most brilliant wizard of coming generation. It was hard for Aberforth, who was always busy tending for his ill sister. He disliked Albus because Albus was ambitious enough to ignore her sister who loved Albus equally and followed his ambition. He believes that it was due to Albus’ ambition and pursuit of power that their sister Ariana is no more.” She answered as if it was available in a text book, “It caused a massive fight between them…for a long time they were not on speaking terms, yet when Albus stood against Grindlewald and needed help Aberforth came forward without any invitation to help…You see Harry?” Harry tried to but shook his head. McGonagall nodded and continued, “Despite the fact that Aberforth believed that Albus killed their sister, whom Aberforth loved more than anything, he came to help his brother when he needed help. He did not need even Albus to go and ask him for help. For years he has maintained his position of hating Albus, yet he would step forward when Albus needs help. He hates his brother, yet he owns Hogshead in Hogsmeade, not far from Albus’ Hogwarts.”

“Harry despite the fact that Aberforth hated Albus, he loved the man. Love has strange ways to work, especially among us magicals. There is supposed to be a room in Department of Mysteries, locked to everyone, where they are said to study most powerful magic ever. Can you guess what Harry?” she asked.

“Love?” he replied, who by this point was back in his seat. His mind was filled with all this new information that Professor had presented him. McGonagall nodded.

“Harry, I know that James and Lily are wrong and unforgivable, but those children are not at fault and in denying the love that they deserve from you, you are the wrong one. They might not know you or even have heard of you but Harry no piece of magic or paper can vanish the strings that connect the three of you.” Harry was silent for a few moments thinking repeatedly about what his professor had said in his head.

“But Professor…” he added after a thought, “history is filled with instances of betrayal between siblings, and sometimes even murder has not satiated the thirst, where is the love you talk about in such case.” He asked, thinking about Antioch.

“Harry, such crimes and vileness are acts against the magic themselves. History stands as witness against such people. Magic itself stands against those who tried to violate the magic of love. Fate has written their lives with pain or swift retribution Harry. The dark and gore of magic are the areas where one ventures seldom. While I always indulge in such inquiries, I would suggest that you refrain from the lust that they drive.” Professor ended the answer in a warning. And Harry had to nod again.

"Harry give it a thought, try to be better man, do not contact James or Lily but Charlus and Caroline need not be your adversaries. Don’t neglect them Harry. Give them a chance.” She said softly, and that was the parting note of their meeting.


	20. Farewell! (Part 2)

**Chapter 20 Farewell! (Part 2)**

**“…a** nd then she allowed me to leave!!” Harry ended the tirade that had been going on with his friends. “I mean I do not what to do? Should I or should I not?!! I personally feel I should still not!” Harry asked his friends. There was silence that reigned the dorm room for next few moments. The night had fallen hard outside and all of them were busy packing their bags when Harry had stormed into the room and had begun his tirade. They were silent for the duration, when he spoke what had happened and what was said. Harry turned and looked at Percy, “Percy what would you have done in my situation?” he asked. “I would have still not gone to meet them. I mean it’s not that you are fighting them or anything. Should they need you, you will of course help them, you do not need to go and forcibly meet them, if you do not want to.”

“That is what I thought too!! I am not doing the thing that Professor said!” Harry repeated. Boosted with the positive response he got from Percy, he turned to Oliver and asked him for his opinion too. “Oliver, what you think?”

“Harry…I think, you should go and meet them.” Oliver said slowly.

“Why? I don’t want to meet them!” Harry said, his voice rose again.

“Harry, you need to stop hiding yourself --“ Oliver continued but was interrupted when Harry said, “I am not hiding from anything!”

“--But you are!! You are most calm person I know, yet you are getting agitated so quickly on this. You always make decisions quick, yet you ask our opinion on this--“

“That’s because--“

“--because you know what you want, but you are so stubborn, that you want it to be your decision or something not others. Harry, deep down you too want to meet them, yet you are not allowing yourself to. Forget what anyone said, see if you want to meet them and then make a choice.” Oliver said.

“We both know the answer, you want to, your stubborn demeanor is not helping. Think and choose.” Oliver ended. Harry was shocked with what Oliver had just said, he was not stubborn and he did not want to meet them. He definitely liked what Percy suggested, but then again, if he had to prove Oliver wrong, he had to agree and think deep down. They all settled down and lay in their beds, the light was turned off and curtains placed. Harry was lying on his bed thinking about what Oliver and Professor had said, he took a deep breath and started searching his mind. He knew, though he never acknowledged that somewhere in his heart, he wanted a family. He was attached to those close to him, but idea of having Charlus and Caroline was strangely intriguing. He was confused…he did not know the place, from where these emotions were coming to him, where did it all happen, he did not know. He had made it clear several times, that Potters were in all their essence nothing to him, in no way. Would this step change it? Would he inevitably get wrapped in the Potter family business? He knew what he had to and he hated the answer.

Next day they all got up and got dressed in their formal robes. Today was his last day as a student of Hogwarts. There was breakfast, a formal one, after which they shall be off. The trio packed their belongings and went down to the Great Hall, light from outside poured through windows into the hall, lightening up the grey stones of the castle. They all settled in and breakfast commenced, as everyone had to be on time today. After the breakfast ended, during which Harry took minimal servings of fruits, Headmaster addressed the school. He told them about the road ahead and the values the school had instilled in them. Told them to be honest with themselves. “…soon in your lives, you all will face a choice between what is right and what is easy, we at Hogwarts sincerely hope that we have taught you well enough to choose correctly. Remember children, help shall always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.” Post this both Head Boy and Girl gave a brief speech, talking about nostalgia and giving their thanks to each teacher. Nothing of substance happened during this if he ignored the mental undressing that Draco’s eyes were giving him, which he was very much aware of. After the breakfast, they were suspended and by 11 had to board the train back to London. The seventh years and Harry were given instructions to go down to the boathouse by 10:45. They still had two hours and in these moments, Harry was found to be going to Headmaster’s office to finish their conversation. He reached the seventh floor landing and stood in front of gargoyle guarding the entrance to Headmaster’s office. “I wish to speak to Headmaster.” He asserted and the gargoyle sprang to life and steeped aside revealing the Headmaster’s office. He walked in and knocked at the door, “Come in Harry.” Said an old voce from the other side of the door. He opened and entered the very familiar office of Headmaster.

“Hello Harry! What can I do for you?” Headmaster asked.

“Headmaster, I am here to complete our pending conversation, from that day?” Harry replied.

“Ahh!!... yes--yes! Sit down, now would you.” He said, acting as if he had forgotten a very small detail in a document.

“Well Harry…” he said taking out the very same sock, I which Harry had placed the handle, “…I am sure you understand the significance of what happened that day. At that time, I did not know much about the spells or the magic used to create it. Even the ritual is something that darkest of Necromancers study. Ignotus and Cadmus, even though have guided us, they still have no knowledge about the very magical matrices and Rune sequences used in this. From what I have been able to gather from my sources and resources, this handle Harry,” pushing the sock over which it was kept towards him, “is a sort of portkey. When used at right place and right time, it shall open a portal to the same prison in which Antioch was trapped, though I doubt it would help you anymore…Harry, would you hold it?” Dumbledore asked of him. He was reluctant, he did not want to be part of some experiment, yet Dumbledore had proved himself so reluctantly he did pick it up.

The bone made handle glowed white then blue then it started changing its colors rapidly. The inscription on it, **‘Post Haec Est Infernum’** started glowing too, as did other minor runes on the handle. The glowing stopped and the handle started to vibrate. He felt his wand vibrating too. The vibration was strong and his whole body felt it. He clicked his fingers and his wand appeared in his other hand. He looked at his headmaster, who too was looking curiously at the proceedings. “The wands are pulling at each other like magnets Headmaster, I don’t know what to do!!” his hand was not letting either of things let go. Headmaster had his wand in his hand at an instance and was ready to shoot a spell it seemed. When he heard a deep male voice, “NO ALBUS!” he turned to see a portrait on top corner of the portraits looking down at them. Headmaster still had his wand pointing at him and the contents of his hand were vibrating even strongly. “What is it, Fytherley?” Headmaster asked urgently.

“Albus, the handle and wand have connected, any spell you use will release high magic and destroy. Boy! Let both of your hands go and accept what magic has in store for you!” the deep voice echoed.

The man in deep brown and cream robes, had a staff in his hand and powerful voice under his command, Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, who too was looking back at the portrait. He then slowly placed his wand back inside and looked at Harry and slowly nodded. Harry took a deep breath and let go of the wand and handle to rush towards each other as if magnets. They clunked loudly and the bony handle started to snake around his wand. Once the handle was wrapped around the wand, it started to concentrate itself between the second and the third bead of the wand, where it solidified to become part of the wand. The wand glowed and rushed towards Harry hand which immediately seized it. Purple and violet sparks emitted from the wand and a spooky voice spoke, **“Primum ibique moriemini.”**

“Headmaster what the hell just happen!!?” Harry spoke finally after a moment, admiring the changed wand of his. It felt more close to him and his magic than ever before.

“I- don’t know!” Headmaster said, “Fytherley, would you guide us?” Albus asked the portrait.

“I too do not know much of it, than what you both spoke in this room. From what I can grasp-- this was unification Albus. The handle was as you said no ordinary one, it had its own magic. So strong was the magic that it sought out a seeker. When the boy touched it, the handle connected with the magic he had from his ancestor, as the handle of made from his ancestors. The handle’s magic recognized that a wand already served it and so it started reaching out to become one and sought the wand. The handle’s magic was too unstable, no wonder necromancers were mad after their studies.” He said as an afterthought. “The new wand has chosen you boy. It said that, ‘the first will die!’” and with that the man was quiet again.

“Harry--I would suggest you not let anyone touch that wand until we have more information on it. Clearly what I had was not sufficient. Ignotus and Cadmus too do not know much. According to them neither Caroline nor Margaret had their paintings. We will have to rethink. I will talk around and see if I can find any such references.” Headmaster said.

Harry nodded and placed the wand back in the holster and started to walk out. “Harry, did you decide on anything?” Headmaster asked softly. Harry did not move for a few moments, he did not know what to say or how to…finally after a few moments he said, “Tell them to await my letter.” And with that he walked out of the room. Information and emotions ran rampant in his brain. He was occluding heavily to remain calm. He was down the boathouse on time. The senior students started filing in and finally by the time it was Harry’s turn, all people were already aboard. He walked and another boat came up, a singular boat on which he sat down. He was all alone on that, and as the boat started moving out of the boathouse, he realized, that he was going out of the place alone. His journey would be lonely. Where he would be going, there would be no Percy, no Oliver, no Draco. He would know no one but his master. He was all alone. He felt scared after a long time. He did not project it but enjoyed the calmness of lake as they moved towards the Hogsmeade station.

His subsequent arrival, settling into a compartment with Percy and Oliver, promising Draco to be in touch and meet him frequently did not slow down the ride and soon they were pulling across the Kings Cross in London. He received a goodbye and strong hug from both Percy and Oliver, who then went to find their parents. He saw Draco too standing next to his father, Lucius Malfoy. His eyes fell on Ethan and Narcissa and for a moment Lucius’s and his eyes met before they too walked out and Harry was all alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!  
>  **‘I am sorry to inform you that the updates shall now get less frequent as several works of mine are catching up. I shall be posting but I do not want the quality of my work to decline....so the posts shall be less frequent.”**


	21. The Potter Manor

**Chapter 21 The Potter Manor**

**H** e arrived in front of the Potter Manor with the help of Hedwig. He was wearing formal robes and had made sure that his Lord ring was visible. He had written to Charlus a few days back informing the boy of his arrival. He was sure, that this must have put the Potter couple in a difficult situation, to answer, the questions of young boy who now suddenly had a brother, he never heard of. This too gave certain kind of happiness to him. The manor had not changed at all, it still had the same lush green grass, the same cobbled path led to the entrance and same power commanded by the building all those years ago was resonating in it. The color scheme had changed though. It was now some shade of cream instead of grey it previously was. Hedwig hooted from his shoulders and that broke him off from his musings and he slowly started walking around the estate towards the place where the Potters were traditionally buried. He walked till he reached the Garden of Departed, as his grandfather called it. He walked in and felt the wards wash over him. The magic was welcoming, like that of a mother to a child. He easily navigated through the various graves to arrive at the graves of those he was searching for. There lay the tombstone, announcing to the world.

_CHARLUS AND DOREA POTTER_

_(1907-1981)_

_(1908-1981)_

_LOVE TRIUMPH ALL!!_

The tombstone was made of cement just like the graves, the color grey added to sadness that Harry felt on losing someone so special and important to him. The sadness paved way for hurt and anger which were taking their course on boy’s body and he had to actively control those emotions. He stood there long time staring at the grave on ground. He felt a pop next to him and a house elf was here. He turned to see, it was Iris, the oldest house elf of Potter House. “Master Harry!! Oh Master Harry!!” the poor elf started crying, the moment she looked at him but Harry did not. “Iris missed you so much!! So much!! Iris is sorry!!” she said and flung herself at Harry, who swiftly caught her. The reunion was tearful on elf’s part. Harry felt awkward for missing out on Iris completely and he just stood there. Iris dabbed her eyes for the final time and started moving up the cobbled path back to the front door of the manor, and Harry followed her. The doors were open and Harry entered the manor. A strong sense of longing raised it hood inside him, but he could do nothing to it. Hedwig nuzzled his into his head and Harry relaxed a little. He walked in and on the wall next were several pictures of the residents and their friends. They all showed several happy memories of the residents and their adventures. Pictures of Charlus and Caroline dominated the frame along with another boy, having dark hair, whom Harry hypothesized to be Alexander. The room was empty of other souls. He had arrived at 8 in the morning on Saturday, he believed that all occupants would be waiting but sadly that is not true. Iris too was nowhere to be seen, maybe she went to wake up the residents.

Harry did not need any tour guide as for the house. He started walking and navigating through the halls and corridors of the manor, till he arrived to his first destination; the Portrait Corridor. He started walking towards its deeper parts to search for the portraits of most important people in his life and he finally arrived. He finally reached the frame that read LORD CHARLUS HENRY POTTER, the frame was empty. Harry called out, “Grandpa!! You there? Its Harry!!” there was some rumbling after which a thin faced man with his hair tied behind and wearing glasses, entered into the frame. His Grandpa was here in front of him. He could see him after so long. Tears pooled, “HARRY!! JOLLY GOOD!! Iolanthe told me you would come! How are you my boy?” No words escaped his mouth. “Harry is that you?” Harry turned around to see, it was his Grandma. On the opposite side, were same black cascading hair, same molten silver eyes, and same soft voice. His Grandma and Grandpa were back with him again. “My boy, how are you? I hope you are well! You seem to forgotten to eat! You are too thin, this can’t go, eat more and more. You are a growing child. Your hair, well what can I say, its Potter bane, but they like always look good on you. Oh I missed you so much!” Harry just kept on listening, crying and speaking. He did not know how much time it had been since but Harry was interrupted by Iris, who had popped up in front of him and told him that the family was ready to see him.

He sighed and cleansed his face and started moving out of the corridor, when he heard his grandfather, “Harry!?” he turned and saw his grandfather looking grim, “We are not your grandparents, just their memories. Please do not rely on us. Do not seek us. It is not healthy.” Harry was confused and hurt. He knew what they were, but they were failing to see, what they meant to him. He knew it was not healthy and he had to quash the little selfishness in his heart. They were no people just memories stored in time for future. He slowly nodded and turned around and started walking out back to the main room; the living room.

He entered the living room, and now that he looked around, nothing had changed about the manor from the inside, except for the color scheme and memories. He still had not acknowledged Lily and James who were standing in the corner near the fireplace and were looking at Harry. James was tightly holding Lily’s hand. On one side of the couple stood Charlus and Caroline. Holding each other’s hand tightly, waiting to be acknowledged. Harry was still trying to relive everything he could till his gaze finally settled on Potters. He saw Lily first, her hair making her more noticeable between the pair. His green eyes met hers and he broke the connection instantly, his eyes moved to James, who had still not moved towards him like last time. Probably he remembered the incident or maybe Dumbledore told him not to. After the couple his eyes slid over to the young boy and girl. Both were looking at him with apprehension. If he read it right then he also sensed a faint sense of danger that Caroline felt from him.

“Harry--“ Lily started to say and had removed her hand from James tight grip, to move towards him. He was ready with his wand should she come near, but she stopped a few steps away. “--Harry, how are you?” she asked.

“As well as can be expected.” He replied, still not looking at her. It did hurt her and he sensed coming waterworks, but surprisingly nothing happened. James came from behind and held Lily in tight embrace. He turned to see Charlus and Caroline who had still not moved an inch, “Did you all had breakfast?” at that Caroline quickly shook her head, before he could get a reply. “Very well, in that case, why don’t we have that first?” Harry said, trying to judge the waters with the children. They duo nodded an immediately ran off towards the dining table. Harry followed at sedate pace. The children hopped on their fixed seat it seemed. The table was long one which his Grandfather used when there were guests in the house. He waited and only after he saw where James and Lily were sitting, did he sit down on an empty seat next to Caroline. James was sitting on the head table with Lily and Charlus on his, either side, and Caroline sitting next to Charlus. They all waited patiently for breakfast at the table, the moments to the breakfast were awkward and strange. Caroline was avoiding Harry, he was looking at her head rather than face. Her hair were similar to her mothers. He could see everyone looking weirdly at Hedwig for not leaving Harry’s side all this time, but Hedwig had insisted on it happening. After those hard moments, breakfast was finally there. Breakfast became sophisticated affair. Both Lily and James tried to start conversation several times by asking him where he lived or how did he find Hogwarts or any anecdote of a teacher (Flitwick, in Lily’s case). But none of the attempt was able to break through the barrier. Charlus and Caroline definitely enjoyed them but Harry gave all of it a cold shoulder. The couple was on edge, they were well aware that if they slightly overstep the invisible boundary then they would lose any further possible chances. Breakfast came to an end with Harry eating only some fruits and a single pancake. He saw Lily eyeing him with interest and sadness but he did not address it. He could see the painting that Caroline had painted over her face with food and that did amuse him.

After the breakfast, there was awkwardness again. Harry sighed and said, “Charlus-Caroline, you both still have not showed me you room.” Caroline got excited and took his hand and started dragging him to her room, he looked back to see Charlus following behind. Lily and James were nowhere to be seen now. They reached on first floor landing and started moving towards the family part of the manor. They turned and reached the end of corridor, Caroline swiftly opened it and he was led into the most untidy room. It was slightly better than Dudley’s but that was not a good example to compare with. The room was of bright blue shade with several cartoon animals painted over them. They all greeted Caroline and Caroline went around introducing him to all of them. The names of course carried no creativity, but then again, if she wanted to name her monkey cartoon ‘shoe’, he was no one to complain. There were a few drawings too, stuck on the wall. While most were of family, he observed, there were a few cartoons and fairies too. He could make out a few of them with her help but mist were just stick figures. Most were simple, he walked in and saw another one on her table with several crayons lying around. The piece of paper had a drawing of a single stick figure. He turned towards her and asked her, “Who is this?” pointing towards the picture. Her eyes grew wide, as if caught doing something wrong. She looked down then and raised her hand to point her finger at him. Amused by the admission, he looked back at the painting and saw the stick figure had green eyes and crazy hair. Hedwig hooted from where she was seated and Harry knew that stupid owl was enjoying it. He put on a happy face and said, “Is it complete?”

“No, there are still somethings, I have to color.” She replied and emboldened by the answer she asked, “What is the name of your owl? Why doesn’t it go to the owlery? Is it ill? It does have beautiful feathers, you know?” she rattled off.

“Her name is Hedwig, she is not ill. She just likes to stay with me. And she knows that her feathers are beautiful. Now Caroline, why don’t you complete your portrait, I will in the meantime go and see your brothers room.” Caroline nodded and rushed off to her crayons and the picture. Harry looked at the door where Charlus stood and the moment their eyes met, Charlus turned around and started walking towards the other end of corridor. They passed two rooms, where generally his Grandpa and Grandma slept, and if Harry was right, then Lily and James, when they shifted to the new house. And then they were closing near his room. His old room’s door was lurched open and Charlus walked in.

The room was still of the same color, it had not changed. The bed was still where it was and so were the cupboard and other things. Only that it looked like it was not his room. His room too was messed up. Toys, Action figures, Chocolate Cards and everything else was lying around. He was busy observing the room, that he did not notice Charlus had turned around and was looking at him with folded hands. “I do not like this.” He said finally and brought Harry’s attention back to him.

“Well, if you clean the room, then maybe there is a hope of you, liking it.”

“I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT THE ROOM! I am talking about you.”

“What about me?” Harry asked.

“I do not like this, you coming here and making both Mom and Dad feel bad. They have been messes and crying a lot since you sent that letter to me.”

“They are reaping the plants of seeds they had sown long ago. You and I can do nothing about it.” Harry replied.

“Yes, they told me. They thought that you were unsafe with us, so they sent you to live with my aunt and now you are back. But they did so because they wanted to keep you safe!” Charlus replied.

“Who told you that? Your parents?” Harry asked and Charlus nodded, “They are your parents too.”

Harry smiled at that and replied, “The story is not so simple. When I sent that letter, I thought they would tell you the complete story, but it seems that they have not.”  
“What do you mean? My dad does not lie to me. Mum says it is wrong to lie. And what do you mean my parents! They are our parents!”  
“Calm down!” Harry said and motioned towards the bed. “Your parents sent me away because they did not want to take care of me, when they already had to do same--rather more for you. They sent us to our horrible aunt who is a Muggle and I used to live there. Our aunt’s family is not good. They also removed me from the family and had also removed my memories,” Harry said with Charlus sitting next to him.

“You are lying, they are good people and they would not do so!” Charlus exclaimed.

“You are free to investigate on your own.” Charlus nodded solemnly and they sat their alone. “So what do you do?” Harry asked.

“I spend my day mostly at Uncle Remus’s, learning from him. My best friends are Alex and Ron--they are amazing. Then I return and practice Quidditch. Dad reckons that I might even get selected in the first year itself, given how good I am. I also like pranking a lot, drives Mum crazy. Do you play Quidditch?” Charlus asked and Harry shook his head. “But you have correct built of seeker, you should!" And then he went about how it was so wrong.

“Which year are you in?”

“I completed Hogwarts. I am going to Switzerland to study further.” Harry replied.

“You are joking. You look like thirteen, how you can have completed it.”

“Oh but I have.”

“Prove it!” Charlus said with a smug face.

Harry took out his wand which Charlus eyes curiously and waved it around the room once. Everything came to life, the shirts started to fold themselves and place themselves into the closet, they toys and cards too started moving to a corner, which Harry assumed to be the place to be kept. The broom that was lying on the bed to zoomed around to settle in a corner. “WOW” said Charlus, “but you really should not have done it, just to prove your point, now you will get punished.”

Harry smiled but shook his head. “You really are going to Switzerland!”

“I too want to use magic like that!! I also want to finish my education quickly!! This is not fair.” Harry sensed an upcoming tantrum, which did gave him a glimpse of Dudley but the boy was far well behaved than that brute.

“You know, I have a very special memory of you when you were young.” Charlus suddenly stopped speaking to look at Harry with those hazel eyes of his.

“You would like it when someone would carry you rather than walking and you were fond of hugs, you liked them a lot.” Charlus face had turned pink and he was looking down.

Harry got up and started moving out. “Come on, let’s see what your sister has made and then head down.”

“Only if you show me another piece of magic.” Charlus said and looked at Harry the same way Oliver did when he wanted Percy to help him. Harry did not argue but simply waved his wand in circular motion and conjured a patronus. The thunderbird burst from the tip of his wand before circling Charlus and vanishing through the window. “Was that a thunderbird? WOW!! Will you teach me? Will you? Will you?” Charlus asked excitedly.

“All will reveal when time comes.” Harry replied and walked out.

***

Harry was sitting on the sofa and Hedwig was still sitting on him. People would be surprised with the level of patience the owl had. He was sitting comfortably across James and Lily, the children had been sent up but before that Caroline had gifted him the picture of his, that she had drawn, which was currently in his inner shirt pocket.

“Harry--I know it’s difficult for you, but thank you for coming here to meet us.” James said and Lily nodded.

“I did not come here to meet you, you know very well why I am here and who made me do that.” Harry replied. They nodded.

“We just wanted to tell you that we are sorry for everything and hope that you would forgive us someday.” Lily said softly.

“Sorry--forgive!! There’s nothing to be sorry for and nothing to forgive. You both gave birth to me but you were never my parents, you both know that. It was this topic that had created differences between you and Grandpa and Grandma. You and I both know that there is no relation we can salvage here. You did what anyone would do to a child who is not their own, rather you tried to provide him home. That is good. How can you think I can fault you for that? I resent you for not sending me to an orphanage- yes, but, nothing can be done about it now. As far as forgiveness goes, I will repeat the same thing I said all that time back to Headmaster and others, to forgive you…would mean that you hold a sway on me and my thoughts, which frankly you don’t so there is nothing to be sorry about and nothing to forgive.”

“You surely don’t mean that do you? It is not true. We did try to take care of you. We did, it is just that we were young and war was at its height, we could not just sit!” James replied.

“I do mean that James. And I completely understand what you are saying, that is why I am saying that there is nothing to forgive. You continue with your life, I will with mine and as far as Charlus and Caroline are concerned, I will do what I feel I should do for them.”

“Harry please, don’t do this. We regret what happened and we are here to make amends, please allow us.” Lily said. Harry felt that she was trying to grasp invisible strings with her bare hands.

“I cannot allow you do it anymore, especially when you threw me off the family like a piece of useless meat.” Harry said.

“It was necessary for Charlus’s protection Harry. Heirship is one of the strongest protection, we can provide to Charlus. The dark is still out there, lurking in the shadows. Waiting to strike.” James relied.

“That is what I am saying, see how amazing of parents you are to him. How can you think you are not good parents? But it is through your actions you removed any bonds that we had left between us. What would you have told me had I been living with you when you did this? That Harry, we are sorry, we have to remove you from family to protect your brother or Harry, we hope you don not mind being called Harry no-name. What would you have done, if you knew that I had magic and received letter? Would you first give me back my memories that you stole, only to tell me I am no longer who I thought I was? Can’t you see? Even subconsciously, you have been amazing parents to Charlus and have never considered anything between us.”

Lily had started to cry, by now. James too was looking down.

“To top it all, you also tried to revert all funds from my trust vault back to the main vault. You were always adamant to tell me that I am not welcome, even if subconsciously I ever thought so.” Harry said further.

James and Lily suddenly looked up at that. “Harry--we did not request your trust vault to be reverted.”

“Don’t lie!”

“We are not lying, we did not make any such request.”

“Well that is of no consequence now. We both lost much over the year for anything to happen now and that is the cruel truth. I no longer need any such figure and as for you--I do not care.” Harry said and with that he stood up.

James and Lily too stood up quickly, “Harry --please!” Lily said between sobs but Harry did not break and walked out of the house, with that picture still in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!  
> ‘I am sorry to inform you that the updates shall now get less frequent as several works of mine are catching up. I shall be posting but I do not want the quality of my work to decline....so the posts shall be less frequent.  
> also do tell me if there are any conflicts in the storyline.


	22. An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 22 An Unexpected Visit**

**P** ercy had arrived his house moments earlier. He was unpacking his bag when he heard a crashing noise from Fred and George’s room. It was nothing surprising and so he did not go there to check. Fred and George needed to be checked upon should there be no noise from their room. He continued with his unpacking ignoring the steps of someone coming up the stairs and his mother shouting at Fred and George for one or other mess they had started making. To be honest, he did not want to admit that unpacking and doing similar mechanical jobs was nothing more than a distraction, that would help him in coping with the fact that his first friend was no longer studying with him or going to Hogwarts with him. He still had Oliver but Harry was his first ‘ever’ friend. He was jealous, sad, happy and angry at Harry. He let out a deep breath, which he did not know he was holding and sat down on his bed with a huff. Life was not fair.

Over next few days he was exchanging letters with Harry and Oliver. Harry was asking their advice over what was going through his mind and how he was going to approaching his siblings. Both Oliver and he had shared their pieces of thought on it. Percy thought that it might be confusing for Harry to have such conflicted information, but he then thought better and continued. He was sitting with his complete family for dinner. Bill was not present, he was in Egypt. Rest of the family was there. His mother cooking was amazing, he never had anything like that. While the dinner was going peacefully, or at least as peaceful as it could, Ron suddenly spoke up, “Dad! Did ‘ou kno’ that Mr. and Mrs. ‘otter ‘ad anoth’ ‘on, older than Cha’lus that is?”, his mouth was filled with food and Percy was disgusted by the way Ron spoke. “Speak with empty mouth Ron!” his mother chided. Ronald rolled his eyes and gulped down the food in his mouth and spoke again, “Did you know that Charlus had an older brother?” Ronald asked. Father looked momentarily confused. “Older son?! Not at all Ron. Potters have two children Charlus and Caroline.” He answered calmly. “But there is! I got a letter from Charlus and it said that he had received a letter from someone named Harry, that he was coming to meet them tomorrow and that he was Charlus’s older brother!”

“Harry, you say?” father asked and Ron nodded. “Don’t you have a friend named Harry, Percy?” His a father asked him. Percy eyes suddenly widened as if he was caught red-handed in an act.

“Oh! Yes-“

“-he has!” the twins chorused.

Damn it! “Yes father I have, his name is Harry Peverell!” Percy answered with cool face.

“Was he the same one, who I said resembled James Potter?” his mother asked him and Percy had to nod.

He could see wheels turning in everyone’s eyes, this was an interesting piece of gossip and information. He did not know what was to come now. Ron mouth was opening when his father said in a tone ending the conversation, “Well, it is private business of Potters, we should not interfere.” He had never been more grateful to his Dad, had the conversation continued, it would have turned into a complete interrogation. Dinner ended and Percy started back to his room when Charlie called him and invited him to a game of Chess. Chess had always been Bill, Percy and Ron’s thing. Charlie liked more physical games like flinging gnomes or Quidditch. He thought it might be due to the fact that Charlie was feeling lonely without Bill and sat down near the fire to play a game with Charlie, whom he destroyed thrice in a row without any effort on his part. Charlie knew the techniques but did not know to adapt.

The game ended after an hour and Percy retired to his room. He studied for another hour or so, the book that Harry had given him as well as his elder brother’s book and then went to his bed.

Next day Ron was roaming around the house agitated, as if, it was his long lost brother that was visiting him. He was tense whole morning and the moment the clock struck three he ran to Mother and informed her that he was going to Potter’s and flooed away. That night Percy received a letter from Harry that detailed his visit to Potters and the fact that he would be leaving for Switzerland tomorrow morning. Next morning Percy was up at his usual routine and started with his daily activities of exercises and other works. He did not let his mind free or relax. The day went with no new information or incidents if one ignored Fred and George and how they had almost fed him certain toffee of their creation had he not been careful. Argument ensued and he was called spoilt-sport and the day moved forward. Night fell and his mother told him that Potters would be coming that night for dinner. The timing was off. The Weasleys-Potters-Blacks always hosted one another and sometimes Longbottoms too joined the fold but the timing did ring bells in his ears and he as dreading what was about to come. His father came and then the Potters, the same mundane conversations started. Mr. Potter trying to rope Charlie to join Aurors (it seemed like a planned event orchestrated by his father and Mr. Potter), Twins asking Mr. Potter on pranking advice, Ron going off with Charlus and Caroline going to Ginny’s room. Mrs. Potter and Mother were talking to each other in kitchen and he could have sworn he saw Mrs. Potter staring at him few times.

Like a mannered person he was, Percy did not run away to his bedroom but sat down near his father listening to the conversation. The dialogue reached nowhere and they were called for dinner. The dinner was not out of norm. Food was just as delicious as it always was, the only change was in number of people around the dinner table and that resulting in more chatter. Once the dinner got over, Charlus and Ron along with Ginny and Caroline sat down near the fireplace and rest of them sat around the table talking. The conversation was slow and he could see others meeting each other’s eyes. The conversation was to be steered in a direction and that will happen soon. “So James, Ron told us that you had a visitor yesterday?”

“Yes… it was from our son, Harry.” Mr. Potter emphasizing on the name.

“Oh! I did not know you had another son Lily!” his mother added.

“Yes…” Mrs. Potter said, “We had Harry when we were young, we sent him to live with my sister because of the threat that Charlus is constantly in and also because we thought he had no magic. We believed that it would be wrong for us to keep him in a magical environment when he did not have magic himself.” She said in soft voice.

His mother visibly narrowed her eyes and he could see anger brewing behind those blue orbs, like when she was cross with Fred and George. She turned to look at Father, who looked back at her and nodded. She sighed hard and continue, “That must be hard!” Percy turned to look at Charlie, who, like Percy had looked through the act.

“Well, how is the young boy?” His father asked.

“He is fine. He told us that he had graduated from Hogwarts. Can you believe it? He is just thirteen and has already passed his NEWTS!!” James Potter exclaimed. “He is leaving for Switzerland to study further. Just like Lily, he is, completely into studies. We could not however discuss about his personal life.” Ahh! So that is what they wanted from The rest of them.

“Well what a coincidence, all of my children have studied with Harry, in fact Percy is his closest friend!” His father exclaimed.

“Did someone say Harry?” Charlus and Caroline came bolting in, followed by Ron and Ginny.

“Percy dear can you--if you could that is--tell us something about Harry’s personal life?” Mrs. Potter asked him softly.

Percy had become very self-conscious at this moment, all eyes were on him. He looked around and his eyes finally met Charlie’s. A silent plea passed between them in a second and Charlie said, “Well from what I can tell, Harry is very soft spoken and no nonsense person. He and his owl are together more than they should. He does not like to play Quidditch much, but he comes to see when he feels like to. He has only two friends inside the house, Oliver Wood and Percy, though he enjoys amicable relationship with other members of the house. Oh! He is also friends with Draco Malfoy.” Charlie added as an afterthought.

“What!!” Mr. Potter shouted as did Charlie and Ron. Caroline and Lily were still quiet. “Harry. Friends.With.A.Snake….No this is wrong. He is my son, this is not possible.” Mr. Potter continued.

“Yes, Mr. Potter, this is true…”

“We even confronted him…”

“About it and he…”

“Did not deny.” Fred and George chorused.

“Well I was friends with Severus.” Mrs. Potter said.

“And how great did that turn out?” Mr. Potter bit out.

“Well I sincerely hope that you would not judge your son with such biases or fill out younger one with same!” His mother said in a tone that was threatening and final at the same time. Mr. Potter looked at his mother and then sighed and sat down and apologized.

“Percy, can you tell us something else about him?” Mrs. Potter asked.

“Well…he is good at Divination Arts.” Percy offered. After that he was grilled hard, he was asked, where he was living, with whom and all sorts of other. He had to feign ignorance for major answers and only answer those about which he was sure he could tell.

When he had finally been able to escape to his room, he had taken a deep breath and relaxed. He did not know what to do. He heard a knock and Charlie came in, “Well that was…something!” he ended lamely.

“Yeah.”

“Do you seriously don’t know anything of substance about Harry?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t like betraying my friend’s trust.” Percy bit out, rather than answering.

“You are a good friend Percy.” Charlie said and walked out, closing the open door.

With a sigh he dropped on his bed and welcomed sleep while thinking about writing a letter about it to both Oliver and Harry.

Days passed and he exchanged letters with both Oliver and Harry. Oliver was going to come to his house soon for some Quidditch practice. Harry’s letter was simple, he had met his Master and they were off training. He told that his Master had asked him to read all the books that were in the personal collection of his master and then only will he teach him any magic. Percy sometimes did play with thought of getting mastery in Transfiguration but other times thought that it would be better if he simply started working in Ministry to solve the woes of money.

One night while he was asleep, his body started shiver. He was feeling cold and restless. He felt himself falling. When he finally opened his eyes, he was sitting on icy land. He looked around and there was nothing but snow. His feet were now feeling dead from the cold. There was no sunlight but only dusk, no human or animal. He looked up and his eyes went wide. Up there in the air, were swirling colors. There was green- blue and red. He would have loved to see it for eternity but his body was not allowing him. He was sure his legs were dead.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A voice said.

And he suddenly turned around, on a small snow dune just behind him, was a man. He was wearing heavy clothing, as was required by the climate. He too was looking up and then tore his eyes to look at Percy. “Oh I am sorry. Allow me.” And with that the wizard waved his hand and cold left Percy’s body. Suddenly sensation returned to his legs and his clothing changed to better suit the climate. He was comfy and comfortable now. So comfortable was he in his clothing that he forgot the sky up or the man in front.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” the man asked again.

“Yes, it is. Who are you? Where are we?”

“We? I am standing just near Arctic Circle, enjoying this beautiful Aurora Borealis. While you are still sleeping, dreaming and looking at this through my eyes.” The man said.

“ANTIOCH!!”

“Ah! So young Lord told you about me…Hmm.” Antioch spoke. Percy was hyperventilating, what was going to happen now? Will he die? Can he die here?

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t kill you. I just wanted some answers and thought maybe you could help me.” He spoke and hopped down from the dune he was sitting on.

“I am sure, you will help me. I helped you after all, hmm? Gave you these clothes and brought you here, so you may view this beautiful scene. I am sure you will, won’t you?” Antioch asked with a weird smile.

“No I won’t Harry is my friend, I won’t tell you anything!” Percy shouted.

“No need to shout. But is he really your friend?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well he left you all alone, didn’t he now at Hogwarts? You have no friend Percy. He does not care about you, now does he? He only cares about himself. If he cannot be of his family…how can you think he will yours? Don’t be a fool Percy, he does not deserve your loyalty!” Antioch whispered all the while coming close to Percy.

“It seems you already know much.” Percy said after a moment of silence.

“Oh! You have what it takes! You have the brain and guts too it seems! You have potential boy!! And ambition. Help me and when time comes all your ambitions shall fall on your feet! You see I know very little of truth.” Antioch said.

Percy was silent for a few moments, then he said, “But you swore that you won’t create armies or forge alliances! You are breaking it!”

“That oath is nothing but a formality, your friend still does not understand magic like I do. And at the same time, I am not asking you to join me, but tell me truth for your own life. Now why won’t you do that?”

“If you know so much magic, why don’t you find it out yourself?” Percy asked. Apparently it was wrong this to ask, as he was suddenly flung from his place of standing and thrown away. He landed on his side and felt a dull ache on his shoulder.

“Enough with pleasantries!” Antioch said and he was lifted off the ground with magic. Each part of his body was straining and paining. It seemed his hand was being removed and getting rewired. “YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT I WANT! YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!! IS THAT CLEAR?” Antioch thundered.

Percy opened his eyes painfully, everything had melted away like a mirage. His clothing had returned to normal, the pain was still there. The pain was increasing when he remembered what Harry had said, _he met Antioch in a dream and so he could do nothing_ , this too was a dream. This was all fake. Suddenly pain gripping him, strings holding him and everything returned to him. he stopped flying and landed down. The man was still there but he just stood there, “This is a DREAM! MY DREAM!”

“In any case, be happy that I have sworn not to kill anyone, else even the fact that this is your dream would not have saved you!”

Saying that, the man vanished and Percy suddenly woke up to the sunlight filtering into his room.

Oliver was coming this morning, to meet him and practice Quidditch with the twins and Charlie. He got out of bed as quickly as he could and got ready. He was quick with his breakfast. The siblings were eager for the arrival of their friend. Oliver was still running two hours late when a letter came informing them of his ill health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!  
> ‘I am sorry to inform you that the updates shall now get less frequent as several works of mine are catching up. I shall be posting but I do not want the quality of my work to decline....so the posts shall be less frequent.  
> also do tell me if there are any conflicts in the storyline.


	23. Finding Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for the break...it has been hectic (still is), but I could not help. The updated chapter is more of a filler kind to be honest, I will try to be more regular, but do not expect anything, anytime soon. I might even delete this chapter I think should I not get good reviews, i personally feel it to be mere a fill.

**Chapter 23 Finding Purpose**

**H** arry had just portkeyed back from Switzerland. It had been three weeks and finally majority of his assigned readings under his master were complete. He still had a few books to go through but the major part of it was done. His master’s style was quite unique. Not only was he supposed to learn from the books, he also had to teach students. Initially he was perplexed with the number of students his master had under his fold, but slowly and gradually the hidden reality of the European Wizarding World came in forefront of his eyes. He had no clue of it, no whispers of it were heard and yet it existed. No learned man ever mentioned it whether in Britain or any other place and yet he himself had encountered these kind of children. Apparently, as far as Britain was concerned, the children with magic had to have at least a minimal magical strength for them to be recorded in the Book of Names of Hogwarts. Several children, having magic did not receive their letters should their magic not be strong enough to be detected. No wonder, there were so few children in Hogwarts compared to the Wizarding World’s population. In addition to that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had their own strange rules like one would not accept children who were of muggle lineage while other only had very limited seats and took very limited students. Having such limited schools with limited seats or rules, was a major issue that European Community was facing and while the traditionalists favored it, the new wizarding crop was unaware of such danger even existing.

Harry had been surprised with the initiative his master was running and had dived head-on into it. He was teaching children as young as nine to children as old as seventeen about magic and magical fields. His knowledge was getting honed and at the same time he was starting to like it. Teaching was starting to become an escape for him these days, from the torturous training his master was putting him through. His body shivered at the thought. He had been wanting to come back to England the day he left, especially after letters from Oliver and Percy, but his cards had predicted unfriendly encounters which he had related to Antioch. Not wanting to break the oath, the mark of which he carried, he had stopped on his tracks. He exited the area and moved to the Ministry Atrium. He crossed the Fountain of Brethren and reached for floo. Stepping out of the fireplace in Leaky Cauldron, he dusted himself and looked around the dingy place. It was no herculean task for him to spot the red haired boy sitting with other boy waiting patiently. He approached the table and he could hear, “…you have got to let go Percy. Dad says over-thinking always generates problems where there are none.”

“What is he overthinking about now?” Harry asked approaching the table. The duo turned to look at him. “Harry!” they said in unison and rushed to hug him. Harry felt suffocating but controlled it till he could no longer, and gently pushed Oliver back. They settled down, the greetings were exchanged and once again he said, “What is he overthinking about?”

“Take a guess Harry, what would Perce overthink about?” Oliver said jokingly and Percy scowled at him.

“Studies?” Oliver shook his head, “Family?” and Oliver shook again. After a couple more tries with which Percy’s face getting red and redder, Oliver finally said, “Its Antioch, he has been overthinking about!” Harry’s face grew serious, “What about him? What was the encounter about?” The happy faces turned serious and Percy narrated his dream. Each word made Harry more and more worried. When it was Oliver’s turn, his dream was alike Percy’s except it seemed that Antioch was a bit more brutal with Oliver. Harry was perplexed as to why his mark did not burn when Antioch did all this, but he could come up with no solution. Harry’s mind was whirling and he was getting angry, he wanted to find Antioch and kill him for attacking his friends. He was scared for his friends too, what would the man do with them?

He will talk about this with Dumbledore. They had some breakfast and moved to purchase some books and required stationery. While Percy had Bill and Charlie’s old textbooks, he still needed some stationery and Oliver need all the required books. Before they could take another step towards Stationery shop, Oliver looking at the crowd that had gathered near the Quality Quidditch Supplies, ran towards it. Sighing Harry and Percy followed. Harry and Percy edged their way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until they had a glimpse of a podium, on which was mounted “THE MOST MAGNEFICIENT BROOM EVER!” as per the claim.

He walked out of the crowd and so did Percy, Oliver came rushing towards them and said excitedly, “Just came out -- prototype -- ”

“The fastest broom in the world!! The Puddlemore are trying to get a tryout of the broom!” Oliver said.

A large witch in front of Harry moved and he was able to read the sign next to the broom:

**THE CLEANSWEEP SEVEN**

THE STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPREME HANDLE OF REDWOOD. WITH EACH BROOM BEING HANDMADE AND CAREFULLY CRAFTED FOR YOUR BEST EXPERIENCE. THE BROOM HAD PRECISION CHARMS AND SHALL PROVIDE AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION TO YOU. IT CAN ACCELERATE UPTO 100 MILES AND HOUR IN 20 SECONDS AND HAS AN UNBREAKABLE CHARM ON ITS BODY. PRICE ON REQUEST.

Price on request…Harry did not like to think how much of Gold this broom would cost. Oliver finally had looked enough to move from the place and buy some things which he had to. They went to Apothecary to replenish their store potion ingredients, Oliver and Percy had to buy some robes too and so they went in to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions and brought new ones. Finally they reached the bookshop. They were treated with usual look of golden-embossed spell books the size of paving slabs. They pulled their booklists and went in. Harry went in to look for new books while Percy and Oliver stocked up and brought their needful. He could not find what he wanted and ten minutes later, they emerged out of Flourish and Botts, with their purchases under their hands. They started walking towards Leaky Cauldron when suddenly time stopped.

No one was moving, there was sudden silence around. He turned to look at Percy who had stopped in his steps; immovable. It almost looked like a real life sculpture if Harry had not seen him walking and talking a few seconds back. The whole world had stopped. He immediately had his wand in his hand and senses on high alert. Nothing happened, no one moved.

“Time is coming…Time is coming…Time is coming…” He heard the chant but saw none. He looked at the Antique shop and saw the golden watch put on display. The hands of the clock were not stationary as he expected but were moving around wildly.

“Time is coming…Time is coming…Time is coming…We are looking at you Time is coming…We are looking at you Time is coming…” He heard the female voice chant again.

“Find yourself…Find yourself…Find yourself…” He heard it almost like a hiss.

“Find your purpose child…Find it…Search for it…” this time the voice was soothing. Then almost like a whisper, “We are looking over you.” The voice said and -- the noise returned, the people started moving. His friends started talking.

Harry returned to his quarters and laid down. He had gone to purchase items with Percy and Oliver and had managed a private meeting with Draco in one of the rooms of Leaky Cauldron. As soon as he started to think about it, blood again started rushing south of his body.

It had been two weeks, nothing of significance had happened, he had maintained his correspondence with his friends, Draco and an occasional letter or so to his siblings too. He had just finished with a class with students studying third year course when he started running for his scheduled appointment with Master Pedro. The man was sitting behind his desk, like always. His master’s office was not grand like Headmaster Dumbledore’s but was a simple one, with view busy street from its only window. The cars were rushing and sun was setting; it added to the beauty of simple office with wooden flooring. “Sit.” And he finally sat on the cushioned seat. The relief his legs felt in that moment. He finally stopped writing in the document which had immersed his complete attention and looked at Harry. Despite his not so old age, Harry could see visible stress lines on the man’s forehead, for reason unknown to him.

“Congratulations Harry! You finally made it past the first level of your training.” Harry nodded in acceptance “…and you are ready to move to the second level, faster than others, if I may add. Now before briefing you on that, how has your experience been? I myself have been here for a few years and you knew what I did before that, but I love this place. What about you?” Master Pedro asked him.

Harry took a moment and then answered, “I too like it here Master. This was definitely not what I expected when I joined you for my training, but I love each facet of it. I have learned loads too!”

“Don’t flatter me Harry. I hardly taught anything to you…I gave you resources and you were smart enough to use them according to your fancy.” Master Pedro said waiving his words off.

“Now coming to your second part of mastery…” Master Pedro said and opened a drawer in his desk to find something inside. He took out a letter, it had already been read. “Here” He handed it over to Harry. Even before Harry could read it, he said, “You know from where we get our major funds?”

“From the tuition fees and grants?” Harry answered and Master Pedro shook his head.

“No, we hardly get any charity or charge a fee. Not at all, we get them by serving those who need our expertise.” He then motioned Harry to read the letter.

Harry took out the parchment and started reading. His eyes went wide, “This is a bounty…I kill and get money! Are we mercenaries?” Master Pedro started laughing.

“Not at all…Not at all…Read properly what it says.”

“It says, that there is a village in these parts of Transylvania, which is getting constantly attacked by werewolves. They have went on and somehow kidnapped the Crown Prince of Vampire Seat. The Vampires fear an all-out war should they attack and Balkan Ministry does not wish to interfere. They have asked our help.”

“See, no killing. More of a rescue mission.”

“But I might have to kill to rescue this vampire! And why are we interfering? Is it not an understanding between us and them?”

“True - yes, there is but sometimes, we do this to win favors with Vampires, who in turn fund us good. Your task is simple, go to the dwelling, rescue this prince and try to kill none. I need not mention it, but this will of course from a part of your training. Any qualms Harry?”

Harry was hesitant, he did not know what to do, but if chose it, it would have far reaching affects. He also knew saying ‘no’ was not an option. He sighed and said, “When do I leave?”

“Now!” Master Pedro said finally. Harry nodded and turned around to go.

“Harry!” he turned. “…You may not think so, but you made right choice. This is above money, above a rescue mission. You still don’t know it, but you shall soon.” Master Pedro said smiling. Harry simply nodded and went to his room to collect his essentials.


	24. Encounter (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected last chapter to suck, but clearly you all loved it. Do tell me how is it.

**Chapter 24 Encounter (Part 1)**

**T** he sun was shining ball of orange, the sky was clear and no clouds were visible in the horizon. He had just portkeyed into the old village, where the attackers frequented. The houses had locked themselves. The light was not present in the village. He could not see any living soul in the village, just some old houses and shops along with a structure, which he assumed to be the village tavern. The building had a cream color to it, which was shining with orange hue of the sun. It had a tower rising above it, which displayed time. Currently it was 5:15 PM, according to the watch.

He had his special blade (a gift from his teacher), tied on his waist. He stepped forward towards the village tavern and knocked at the building, no one responded. He waited, looked around the worn out plaster on buildings, the wooden flooring squeaked as he moved. The windows had dark and heavy curtains around them. He knocked again and waited. No other sound came from anywhere. He heard a slight rustling beneath and saw a piece of paper was dished out from the other side of the door. He picked the paper, and folded it open.

**_Wait! they shall be coming when the clock shall finally strike_ **

**_tonight the moon shall take blood!_ **

He walked around the old village, with the paper in his hands. The houses were all spaced and old. Not in bad shape though. He found a few houses with tractors and few without even ounce of modern technology. The clock finally struck, he turned around and was able to make out that it was 6. The sun had left the horizon, leaving in its wake the final shards of light. On the other end, the moon was out but it still had to rain down its glory. The clock struck once again and he took out his wand, prepared for the encounter. He waved his wand and masked his scent and sound. He started walking towards the village edge bordering the forest.

The forest was a force of nature itself. It was luscious, dark and heavy. He silently entered the forest and whispered the spell, “ _Point me_ Werewolf”. The wand started spinning in his hand before finally resting and pointing north, in direction of the seat of Vampires. Harry cracked a small smile and started walking. Visibility was decreasing, he used a spell and he could see more clearly now. Another step and he heard a rustling behind bushes on his left.

He turned quickly but whatever was there was no longer there. He heard movement behind him and turned around again. The culprit was missing again. He took a deep breath and heard some branches sway. The sound could easily be ignored. With a deep breath, he took blade on his one hand and raised his wand up. Nothing made sense till he saw those shining orbs. He shot a lightning spell up and it burst to show a bunch of werewolves sitting up on the branches of those trees waiting to attack him.

It seemed the spell worked as a warning shot. As soon as the light hit them, they all jumped together to attack. Harry knew this was no time to fight and so he quickly disapparated from the clearing to the nearest one. In addition to the spells he already had on himself, he also made himself invisible. He crouched down and placed his ear on the ground. He concentrated enough to hear a few rumbling footsteps. Going in opposite direction. They were heading towards the village.

He disapparated and apparated on the border of village. Other than extremely strong or elemental spells, no spells would be able to harm the werewolves. He did not know what to do. He took a deep breath and waved his wand. White smoke erupted from the tip of the wand, engulfing the village and obscuring it from everyone. He looked back into the deep forest and howling told him that wolves were near. He could not bear to use any lethal curse on them. His mind was not allowing him. Struck with inspiration he raised his wand and dug deep trenches on the border of forest, filled it with bit of water and covered it with some transfigured grass. He only had to wait for a minute when the wolves came out of the clearing. They lashed out and started running towards him. Six of the ten wolves fell into the trench and he did not waste even a second after that. He shouted, “ _Glacius!_ ” the water turned into ice and the werewolves inside froze. Four werewolves who were left standing howled in anger and started running towards him.

He disapparated from his position and apparated a bit further, werewolves noticed him and started running. He conjured whiplashes and animated them to attack the two werewolves running towards him. He conjured another whiplash of blue burning fire and attacked the one who was sneaking up from behind him. The werewolf did not expect to be attacked and was ill prepared for that. It lost its balance and Harry took the opportunity to give first strike to the werewolf who howled in pain. He did not wait for the werewolf to recover and struck again. The werewolf whimpered in pain and made for a run. This was what Harry wanted, he struck his whip again which extended on its own accord, but instead of hurting the werewolf, when it struck, the blue flames extinguished on touch and wrapped itself around the werewolf who was then left immobilized and tied.

He turned to see that the other wolves were whimpering in pain with eleven whips raining lashes on them and they too met the similar fate. He paid no attention to wolves that lay frozen and turned to look for the final one. The Wolf was still standing near the forest clearing as if waiting to be acknowledged. The eyes were shining under the moonlight and the howled loud and high, turned around on its four paws and started running back into the forest. This was not right, Harry broke into run after the wolf and started following it. He knew which way to go and so that was no problem for him.

They reached another clearing and the wolf turned around facing him, looking him in the eye. Like a feral monster, it bared his teeth to exert its dominance and stood up on its two paws. Both knew that the fight was inevitable now. The wolf was first to break into it and with a speed unknown to humans it charged towards Harry. Harry in mean time had accioed a log lying in the corner towards him and the werewolf crashed into that log. He was thrown off its course and was now in the corner. The werewolf was gingerly trying to get up when Harry turned the grass on which the wolf was lying into silver needles which did cause the wolf much pain. Though he could not waste much time. He flourished his blue fine whip and started fighting werewolf off. When the wolf got up, it was weak. Harry changed his tactic and instead of whip started throwing heavy rock and logs on werewolf’s face, who seemed to be only getting weaker by it. When the wolf was finally able to gather all its energy and break for a final run towards Harry. Harry finally pointed his wand at the werewolf and shouted, “ _Bombarda Maxima!”_ A purple jet burst from his wand tip and collided with the werewolf sending him hurling out of the clearing into deep forest.

He broke into run and went in the direction of the wolf. He took a few steps when he came across his foe lying on the ground. The wolf was barely breathing. Its eyes were closed and face was contorted with pain. Harry made sure to properly nuzzle the werewolf and restrain him, after which he started to treat the wolf, with conjured bandaging and no spells would go past the werewolf’s spell resilient skin. He properly bandaged the werewolf and then brought it out of the forest clearing.

All the werewolves were then safely deposited into a small cage that Harry had created out of wooden branches which he had transfigured into silver and Harry took a deep breath under the moonlight. He performed a Homorphus Charm which turned the most injured werewolf into his human form. The body shrunk and fur was lost, the eyes stopped glowing and teeth were no longer barred. The man had dark skin and short face. No hair were present on his head and he looked angry.

“Where is the Vampire Prince?”

“Like hell I will tell, you pathetic swine! I will rip you apart!!” The wolf shouted.

“Where is the Vampire Prince? I defeated you, tell me.” Harry asked again.

“This is a matter between the Werewolves and Vampires! No human is to interfere!!!”

“And so the village was involved because…”

“We are outcasts, looked down upon, we deserve everything or we shall take it!!”

“Last time, where is the Vampire Prince?” Harry asked, tired after all this.

Before the wolf could say a word, fur sprouted from his skin, his body grew, his eyes gained their glow and he howled again.

There was nothing to be achieved here. He stood up and entered forest once more with his wand telling him the directions. He reached a cave deep inside the forest and waited outside it. He hid himself with magic and howled into the cave. No sound returned, he entered the cave and kept on walking till he reached the very end of it. There was no one there. He looked around and saw the possessions of the werewolves he had captured. What stood out was a small trunk in the corner. It had magical aura to it. With a burst of spell, it was forced open and Harry looked inside and to his amazement saw a pit, some ten feet deep.

Down inside was a body lying asleep. The body was pale and had a built of same size like that of Harry. Harry shouted down, “Hey!! You awake??” but he got no reply.

Harry waved his wand and tried levitating the man up. The body lifted slowly and the man got up and out of the trunk-pit. The boy was dressed in royal clothing, clearly the Vampire Prince. He touched the boy’s face to check his eyes, when his hand retracted, the boy had freezing cold body. Vampires were after all cold-blooded. He thought back and used another spell, “ _Rennervate”_ The Vampire’s eyes opened up, no other muscle in his body or face moved. In a speed he had never imagined, he got up and got hold of Harry’s neck. He bared his fangs and attempted to attack Harry.

Harry took a second to get his bearings and conjured fire on his wand tip, lighting up the room. The Vampire reared back and Harry took deep breath. “I was sent here to rescue you, you idiot bat!”

The Vampire’s eyes calmed down. Clearly he was thinking. “Where are the werewolves?” he asked.

“They have been taken care of, they are no longer our problem.” Harry answered.

And started to walk out. He was very careful, for if was to be attacked from behind, he will be prepared. He felt no footsteps behind him. He turned to see, the Vampire was indeed following him, and maybe he even believed him. He turned and took another step out, when he heard a voice, close to his ear, “Has anyone ever told you, that you have great body and greater looks?”

Harry looked at him quizzically, turned around and answered, “Yes, I have been by my boyfriend. In fact he insists on making sure that this body is well kept.” He did not notice slight disappointment in Vampire’s eyes, but it did not matter to him. They were out of the cave in no time. He turned to look at Young Vampire with his blue eyes, young and lean muscled body and said while pointing north, “Continue in that direction for fifteen minutes and you shall be in your King’s Territory.” Vampire nodded like a child but then said, “Shouldn’t you deliver me to him? You know, I am still weak!”

Harry though back to the moment and offered his hand to the young Vampire. The Vampire observed the hand for few minutes and said, “It’s beautiful!”

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Take my hand, I shall apparate you there.”

“You still have not asked my name? I am Royalty you know.” Vampire said.

Harry was getting tired, “What is your name?” He asked

“Valad, Prince Valad.” He said.

“Very well Valad take my hand and let’s go.” Harry said.

“Oh, I will take your hand.” He said meaningfully and took Harry’s hand.

A minute later, they were standing near the border of Vampire Territory. Harry did not wait for pleasantries. He handed Valad over to his guards and returned to the forest edge near his captives.


	25. Encounter (Part 2)

**Chapter 25 Encounter**

**T** he wolves were just like he had left them. Captive in the cage, howling madly. He did not know what to do with them. Probably handing them over to the Balkan Ministry would solve the problem. He made a motion with his wand to do away with smoke screen he had created to obscure the village. A layer of smoke fell but the smoke screen persisted, obscuring the village. He thought he made a mistake and did the spell again, but nothing happened. He then tried using will magic but the smoke did not budge. The moonlight vanished and he looked up to see that clouds had hidden the moon away. The clouds rumbled and he sensed a shift in the power. He turned to look at the werewolves and all ten of them had surprisingly started to recover. They howled long and high.

The smoke started to move towards Harry, he sensed something wrong and tried to apparated but could not. The smoke moved quickly and soon Harry was surrounded by it. He could not see a thing but white smoke around. He had his wand in his hand and tried to will the smoke to fall again but it did not. He heard a howling sound followed by a loud crashing sound and he knew at that moment that werewolves had escaped. He started moving in the direction of village to seek refuge but his leg seemed to hit on something probably root of the tree and he fell. He expected a to fall on his face with a thud but what he was not prepared for was to find himself falling, in some kind of hole maybe.

He was still falling. He shouted, “ _Arresto Momentum!”_ but his fall did not stop, he continued falling. He heard the howling and through the smoke saw a figure looking like animal approaching. He pointed his wand at the approaching assailant and started shooting spells non-verbally. To his utter surprise, the wand did not throw any spell. He tried again, but nothing. He had less time to contemplate, the fall was not relaxing his mind he heard some growling on his left and shouted _“Bombarda!”_ in the same direction. Not even sparks fired from his wand.

He tensed, he felt nothing but still his magic had stopped working. He could do nothing but watch as a wolf pounced at him during his fall and attempted to scratch at him. It was in the very moment that the fall ended and with a thud he landed on ground and lost his consciousness.

With blurry eyes and a perfectly fit body, he opened his eyes. He looked around to see where he was and understand what had happened to him. He remembered falling from a height with a deep thud, but his body felt no pain. Not even a sign of exertion was visible on him. He quickly reached in his pockets for his trusty wand and took a sigh on finding it. He examined his wand carefully for any signs of damage but could find none. He looked around, the question was obvious, where was he?

The light was bare, it seemed that wolves had brought him to a hideout of sorts. He looked around but no trace was visible. He tried using magic again but nothing happened. He walked around the room, touching the walls. Trying to get the bearings, he could guess nothing. With slow steps he tried to find the way out. From the texture of walls, it seemed that he was in a cave similar to that in which Valad had been kept. That made sense to him. The werewolves would do something like that.

He walked by the wall and finally found an opening, had he not been walking by the wall, it was very difficult to even notice it. He needed to get out of there quick, call reinforcements and get his wand checked. He suspected something bigger than what he had seen at play here. His thought were going in several directions from going to rivalry between Vampires and Werewolves to even blaming a wizard who might have performed some obscure ritual on him. With light footsteps he walked out of the chamber, into a tunnel of sorts and continued in the direction. He kept all his senses extremely active and was actively occluding or at least he thought he was. He continued moving for what he thought were roughly 30 minutes. During those minutes, he had tried using his magic again and again to no avail. He finally took another turn only to feel the fresh breeze moving through his face. He was finally out of the tunnel. He turned around and came face to face with two paths. One clearly led outside, he could see the forest out but another, it was a dark tunnel. He believed that the werewolves must be residing there and it might so happen that they are resting there.

He could see the way out, the easy way to go to village and call for help, to bring reinforcements, but his curiosity got better of him. He knew he was being stupid and foolhardy but he felt a compulsion. With quieter steps, he walked into the tunnel rather than going out. He continued for another ten minutes when the tunnel opened into a chamber of sorts. To his surprise, there were no werewolves in the chamber. But a small withered shrub. There was no other vegetation around but just a lonely shrub. The shrub itself was going. It was burning casting light all around but no shadows on the walls of the chamber. 

He took a tentative step forward. There has to be someone who has lit this shrub. As soon as he entered the chamber the fire flickered and rose, reaching the height of the chamber. “Who is there? Show yourself!” Harry shouted into the chamber. The flickering fire turned blue but did not stop, a tendril rose from it and before Harry could even comprehend, the tendril hit him like a whip. He felt the burn and with that felt himself crashing against the wall. He slid against it and sat there, his back taking support from chamber’s wall. “Harry…” he heard a whisper. The sound was familiar but was shrouded in the pain. “Who is it?” He said again.

“Harry…it is I” the voice was clear this time. It was of a woman. The fire was flickering gold now, it had not subsided but has calmed it seemed. From the burning fire, a glow emanated. Nothing but a glow. And on the wall right in front of his vision a shadow came to life. “Who are you?”

“Feel the pulsating magic Harry…Feel the magic.” He heard the woman say. With that the shadow which was unclear, started moving along the wall. Harry could now easily make out the figure of an animal. The four legs were clear, it had bearings of a wolf…maybe it was a wolf. What made it distinctive was the tail. He could distinctively see nine tails hanging from the animal. He had neither read nor heard of any animal having nine tails. As he was thinking, the shadow had by now moved near him. He saw the shadow jump and disappear and from the golden fire came out a figure clad in fire. The fire then slowly let go of the figure and Harry drank the beauty that was in front of him. The creature in front of him looked like a fox covered in thick, luxurious golden-white fur. There was a small mane of thicker fur around its neck and a long, fluffy crest atop its head. The legs were slender with three-toed paws and nine, long tails with pale orange tips. The eyes were red, ears pointed, and a triangular black nose. The creature had an ethereal aura to it. Harry watched with eyes wide, the creature in front of him.

Those eyes looked around to finally rest on him and the fox started walking towards him. It reached him and looked at him with those orbs. “I went overboard with punishment, didn’t I?” the voice echoed, laced with motherly instinct. “I am sorry, but you are far too dependent on magic…you have a sense of arrogance inside you. My anger lashed out on that.” The voice continued, neglecting Harry’s shock. “Let me heal you first.” The words were said in a way of mother calling her child and the creature breathed out through its mouth and a warm breeze went past him and he felt the freshness, he had not felt in a long time return to him.

Harry gently stood up and looked at the creature. “Who are you?” He asked calmly and respectfully. He sense the creature smile and heard, “I have lived a thousand years, watched countless lives and battles. Tricked the evil, burnt the darkness. I am Fate’s judge, I am Fate’s punisher, I am Nine Tails, the Lady of Fire.” And with that the fire flickered and the nine tails of the fox with their orange tips rose, forming a hood around the creature. Harry was in a slight awe… “But I never heard of you!” Harry said.

“That is because I never wanted you to.” The Lady replied calmly.

“I am confused what exactly are you?” Harry asked again.

“I am but a force, I am everything, I am everywhere.”

“What?” Harry said.

“I thought you were mocking me…but now I think, you are stupid. Hmm…interesting. Say do you know the tale?”

“What tale?” Harry asked.

“I feared that much…though it makes no sense…Anyways, Watch that wall.” Nine tails said, one of her tail, pointing towards the wall in opposite direction.

Shadow of a strange glob appeared. “The world of magic is strange and riddled with several stories. These stories overlap, interconnect and from old grow new stories. But all stories start from this. Fate always sat on her throne far above on the mountains of Abasoor and watched as people cursed her, praised her, offered her and attempted to manipulate her. She laughed at those attempts. She had four companions powerful in their right, serving her with all their might. There was I Lady of the fire, forged by Fate to Punish and Judge. There was another Lord of the Wind, forged by Fate to Calm and Disrupt; then we had Lady of Water to create Life and Destroy it and finally lived Lord of Earth to Nourish and to Perish. We were parts of the Lady, her powers could match none.

But sadly she had a sister, who died in a battle of old; blaming Fate for misery of her own. In her last breath she had cursed the Lady to be stripped of her servants, to always have a foe hot on her heels and to look for a champion to defeat her foe.

Saddened by her sister’s curse, she had no choice but to sigh and with it she sent us all to aid her champion in fight so long.

Harry, Fate herself can never find her champion. She can only create a criteria, it is us her servants who find the champion and get him ready to fight the enemy. I hope you know of the enemy we speak of?”

It did not take Harry more than a second, “Antioch.”

The fox nodded, “Correct, he has been locked by mercy and grace of Love, but now he is free. He chose you, you fill the criteria. We saw it long back, you will have to fight him. And we shall help you in same.”

Harry was now practically used to this kind of shit. He was shocked in the beginning but then he understood, most of it. “You said I should be aware of the tale. Why would I know it? Who will tell it to me?”

“The Lord of Wind of course! Hasn’t he been around you for a long time?” Nine tails asked.

“Who Lord of Wind?” Harry replied and in that immediate moment, he heard a familiar burst and looked up, he saw Hedwig emerging from white smoke of his apparition. Hedwig flew around and eventually landed on a root sticking out from the wall above.

“Hedwig, but he got his powers from a phoenix, not Fate. He did show me that!”

“Yes that’s true.” Said Nine tails, “He got the powers from an phoenix, but unlike me who lived a thousand years before death, Lord of the Wind chooses to die and born again, much like a phoenix. He has powers more than you have seen and he only uses his phoenix powers in front of the world, his other powers he shall use only when most needed.”

“Okay, so where are the others?” Harry asked.

“That has what made me call you, Harry.” Nine-Tails said.

“Call me, I came here to help the village.”

“Which village Harry, there was no village. I created an illusion to call you here. Those werewolves, those villagers all were part of elaborate illusion. I had to kidnap that prince though, but then again... to make it real I had to.” She said.

“That is preposterous, what if I had not come?” Harry asked.

“Oh trust me only you would have come.” Lady replied sounding mischievous.

“Now onto the business Harry, tell me, what are you doing?” Nine-Tails asked.

“What do you mean, I am here talking to you. I am working towards earning my mastery in Divinations and Defense against Dark Arts.”

“Yes that you are. But the magic you are learning, don’t you know it already?” Nine-Tails questioned him.

He was going to reply negative, when he thought back…and it clicked it was true, “Will-magic!”

“Correct Harry, you have already learnt the hardest form of magic, the magic of words and things is far behind you. You need not spend time on that. Harry if the four of us are correct, then you need to start learning esoteric magic. The magic that we wield, only then you stand a chance against Antioch.”

“You need to start learning from us, find the other two Lady and Lord and learn from them. Only then when time comes, you will be able to fight him.” Nine-Tails replied.

“Then why did Hedwig never tell me this, why did he not start teaching me?” Harry asked.

Hedwig swooped down from his spot and landed on Nine-Tails head, she did not say a word. Nine-Tails then spoke, “You were not ready up till recently. Hedwig now thinks you are ready for him and then me.”

These was silence for some time, “So what do you want me to do?”

“You know the answer. Be done with your mastery exams finish them off and retire to your house. Learn from Lord and then seek me to learn from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I was out for long. My college is overbearing. 
> 
> If you find any deviations do tell me, I will correct them.
> 
> Will try to be more frequent, no guarantee though.

**Author's Note:**

> *Discalmer*  
> this is my first ever fanfiction, kindly be kind and.....enjoy. Any positive comment and suggestions are welcomed.  
> all the characters and places belong to J.k. Rowling.  
> none of my work is beta-d.....


End file.
